Gadge: The Mini Stories
by iheartliamhemsworth
Summary: One Shots containing Gadge. A series of random events bringing Gale and Madge through a whirlwind of time and love.
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

**Paranoia  
Drabble #1 (Gale/Madge)**

 **A/N: Welcome to the Mini Stories! It means so much that you click on it! I do have to mention that** not all the stories will be Gadge, but will always contain Gale **(Team Gale!)**! **So you can pick and choose what you want. I am** accepting recommendations **and** reviews are always welcome **(be as critical or kind as you like).**

 **P.S. I called them all Drabbles in the word document I have them all in, but most are one shots.**

 ** _Based off of Joseph Finder's Paranoia. Excellent read, I do recommend._**

* * *

Gale's hands were sweating. He was _so_ nervous and he had every right to be. He _was_ sneaking around Undersee Enterprise. He _was_ fucking the CEO of the company – Madge _Undersee_. He may or may not be coming too attached to the CEO for his liking. This job a cover job, she was the heart of everything Undersee Enterprise had to offer. But god he did like their private moments. But mostly importantly, if he didn't get what Reynolds wanted his head was on the chopping block, _not_ Madge's overly sized, white covered bed.

It was 10 pm and the windows around his cubicle have already automatically tinted like every night. His eyes hurt from staring at the white light burning from his screen. A long list of all Undersee Enterprise's employees was pulled up and YouTube on another tab. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel his chest painfully tighten every time some other workaholic walked lazily passed his cube. He could _swear_ they walked by slowly to see what he was _doing_. They _knew_ , they knew what he was doing and that just made him more sick to his stomach.

He pressed his lips together painfully and copied and pasted the list into a word document and saved it to his flash drive. He coughed once, he seemed to have picked up the cold from the guy in the next cubicle over. The guy that was always sweaty and _always_ in Gale's cube. It freaked him out, he couldn't do any snooping when that guy never left him alone. Gale just waits for the FBI to show up one day out of the blue and arrest him for his fraud. They haven't come yet, but Gale still waits for it. His paranoia levels are through the roof.

And Madge Undersee didn't help. He loved to be around her, _loved it_. Like more than life, loved it. But he waited, like he did in his cube every day, for her to whisper sexily in his ear: "Gotcha." But that never came either.

His phone lit up, illuminating his small space even more. He hunkered down in his chair more like the little bit more light was going to put up a flare that screamed _Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!_

 **Madge Undersee:**

 **Get off your computer and come visit me, workaholic.**

He smiled at her text for a moment before his stomach dropped off the cliff that the building sat on, the powerful ocean roaring and crashing passing below. _Did she know? Could she possibly know what I was looking at?_ His sweaty hands were even slicker. He closed his eyes and held in a deep breath.

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 **I'd love too, but I have a big project to present to the CEO tomorrow. It has to be perfect, wouldn't want to disappoint her.**

He imagined that cute little smile with the cute little dimples form on her face. If he knew one thing, he knew when she was smiling. It was like a 6th sense to him and he loved the rush of it.

 **Madge Undersee:**

 **I'm sure she'll love it. Even if she doesn't, she won't be able to get passed that face and butt of yours. ;)**

She was flirting. So was he. It was what they did. Somehow, flirting about work was too much to handle that he almost logged off and raced to his car. That big white and glass house on edge of a different cliff with woods surrounding it was the only destination he wanted to find. But he couldn't. Reynolds was getting antsy and that prison bunk was too scary to think about it. That prison bunk was already stepping on his heels.

He swallowed thickly. Sometimes he hated his iPhone – more like her iPhone. She knew he read her text that he stupidly opened. Now he had to say something, anything to get her off his back. It's like she was breathing down his neck without actually being here and _that_ frightened him more than the prison bunk. It scared him more because she was the only real factor between him and that prison bunk. A shiver ran up his spine.

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 **How 'bout I finish this up as quick as possible, grab a bite to eat, and then head out to your place?**

 **Madge Undersee:**

 **How 'bout we go to your place tonight?**

He bit his lip. They definitely _could not_ go to his place. For one, it was dump, for two, Reynolds could get in too easily, and for three, there was stuff she just couldn't see like the documents he shouldn't have. But mostly it was because he didn't want her to see where he lived. It was small and dirty. It was in a bad part of town where the water smelled like rotten eggs (sometimes he wondered if he should be drinking it), and that was saying it worked at all. Some days, _most_ days, it didn't and he had to hurry over to Thom's apartment for a quick shower. It was always the days he woke up late.

But to say in the least, he was embarrassed of his place. It wasn't grand or worth multimillions like hers, she would probably be disgusted of it. She would fire him on the spot that second she set foot in the moldy, smelly place that smell of death and rodents.

He didn't open the text message; he left it to sit on his lock screen. He went back to searching up directories and project plans. The one thing he needed wasn't anywhere, though, and it infuriating him to no end. _Where was Project Alamo!?_ That was his ticket out of all the spying and sneaking. Maybe he could even keep his job at Undersee Enterprise, and maybe just _maybe_ he could finally let himself have the girl.

The screen lit up with the unread message again. It was like it was demanding him to answer, eyeing him down through the camera. His fingers froze over the keyboard… _could Madge see through the camera...was she watching him?_ He felt a bead of sweat run from under his armpit to the waistband of his dress pants. He swallowed thickly again. His chest felt compressed, like an elephant was leaning on it. Another deep breath, he told himself. Another deep breath that didn't work to calm his nerves. I put a piece of tape over the camera.

 **Madge Undersee:**

 **I'll make you food. Steak? Lobster? McDonalds plain double cheeseburgers?**

The girl was nothing if not persistent. She had a private chief because she couldn't cook to save her life. _That_ he knew for sure, too. The first time she ever made him food was the time she attempted to make mac and cheese, and she forgot the milk and butter. He remember, fondly if he might add, politely yelling: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what about milk and butter?" she had smiled sheepishly at him, her face a bright, rosy pink and said: "You need milk and butter?" he had laughed at her and nudged her aside as he took control of finishing it. Her noodles were over cooked but he didn't say a word. She had attempted and that meant the world to him. Everything, actually.

This time he answers back.

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 **Mmm, sounds tempting, but I still have a lot to do. Go ahead and eat without me if you haven't. I'll just swing by some place and grab something on my way.**

More like, let me swing by Reynolds place to drop off the flash drive, than rush to your place and hope I don't die of hunger. Reynolds was really getting on his nerves. But every time Gale thinks he might just say fuck it, I'm done, that damn prison bunk comes back in his mind and he's scared shitless. That prison bunk would scare any man.

 **Madge Undersee:**

 **Okay.**

It was a bad thing when Madge Undersee answered with one word texts. It either meant she was mad or she was up too no good. He clenched his jaw and wished for the improbable: that it was neither.

He continued his search on _Project Alamo_ and kept coming up short. Every time he thought he was close to finding something, he was 10 steps behind and the computer beeped at him. He jumped every time that mechanical beep sounded through its speakers.

The elevator dings to his right. He quickly opened the PowerPoint and Word document for the presentation tomorrow just in case someone important was making their rounds. Turns out it was someone important. Someone too important…

Hands covered his eyes and a paper bag hit his nose. _McDonalds…Madge._

"Guess who?"

He smiled falsely because he was about to crap his pants. _She's here_. _What if she looks at the tabs he has opened?_ His heart hammered in his chest.

"I really hope this isn't the cleaning lady, Patty. And I hope that food is for me."

She giggled sweetly in his ear. She kissed the shell of his ear, "Would Patty do this?" she asked before kissing the nape of his neck. Heat rushed up his neck and his jack hammering heart just went into overdrive. He was gonna die, and he knew it, too. "Or this?" she licked the spot she just kissed and blow softly on it. It drove him up a wall, something he'd like to do to her. "Or this?" she shifted and kissed his lips, he could smell the expensive perfume she wore – sweet and sugary like her.

"Maybe, I don't know her very well." She mussed up his hair in wild waves – he really needed a haircut, it was starting to look like Niagara Falls.

She pushed his chair back and sat on the corner of his knee. She lean forward and leaned over the McDonalds bag. She pulled out two double cheeseburgers, two French fries, and two apple pies. She handed him one of each item before digging into hers. She settled with her back against his desk which helped slow his heartbeat. Her short frame settled comfortably against his knees, her feet dangling in the air because his chair was up so high. She was only 5'4 but she could eat a lot. And she wasn't one of those I can only eat salad once a week with no dressing and cube of cheese a day for the rest. She _ate_ , and when he says that he means it. She eats some of the most unhealthy foods known to man but she works her ass off to keep her muscular frame. Tiny, but a fighter. Definitely not a Princess like he tends to call her.

"Is that good, Princess?" her noses wrinkles up at the nickname. He adores that look. She nods because she has a mouthful.

"You?" she says around her hand because of the cheesy burger in her mouth. He smiles and nods.

She twists around and looks at his screen. Her hand moves towards the mouse. Thinking fast, he grabs her wrist and twists it around to kiss the inside of it. She blushes.

"You can wait." He says huskily.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm the boss, if I want to check up on my workers I will." She turns back around and looks through the PowerPoint. _Was she telling him something? Was she warning him to stop snooping?_ He choked on his French fries. Without looking away from the screen, her hand hits his back to help clear up to blockage.

She clicks the Word document and he could swear he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. She turned around and pecked his lips, "Breathe, it's good. The project, I mean." She trailed her hand down the side of his face, an unread emotion in her eyes. "No need to kill yourself."

 _Was that a secret message?_

She smiled, "I don't think you need to work on it anymore. Go home." She winks. He knew all too well where home was…

"How 'bout I meet you there. I have to make a quick pit spot."

She groans, hands on his shoulders as she leans back, "Where?"

Thinking fast, "My apartment." He knew he said the wrong thing when her eyes lit up at his answer. Damn, that was a mistake. Of course she would get excited for that, she _wanted_ to go there.

"We can go together; I'll take you to work tomorrow."

Shit.

"No, I really need to go by myself."

She looked at him with question, "Why?" she draws out slowly.

His heart stopped. He doesn't know what to say. The only way he can think about how to get out of this situation is to let her take him to his apartment and make her wait in the car. Yeah, that might work. He could just leave the flash drive and hope Reynolds picked it up. But then she would see where he lives...

No way, no way, no way to get out of this.

He must have taken too long to answer because she started to fold her arms across her chest; her mad face was making an appearance. All he could think about is that if he let her take him there than there's really no reason to leave.

He couldn't breathe. He decided to fake his way out of this.

He acted as if he was startled as if he had phased out. He smiled like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and maybe she was.

"What?" he asks quietly, he kept the smile on his face. "Why are you mad, love?" the word strikes something in him…he was too attached.

"Why can't I go with you? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." But it came out breathy.

"Gale." She grabbed his face to force him to make eye contact.

"It's just, it's really shitty and well I…I don't…it's embarrassing!" when in doubt tell the truth.

"I don't care, Gale. You could live on the street in a box. Don't be embarrassed. Please." She begged.

Guess he was going with Plan A. God, he gave in too easily to her. That needed to be fixed.

When she saw his house, he knew she was embarrassed _for_ him. There were rats running in and out of the holes in the buildings, the place smelled of death, drugs, and sex; the corner was lined up with prostitutes with their bright red lip stick and barely there outfits.

Madge wondered if Gale indulged in prostitutes. She wondered if they were even prostitutes with him and it was just total consent once they reached his apartment. She felt _underdressed_ in her pencil skirt and white button down blouse with a black strip down the center to hide the buttons and her black pumps, freshly shined. And don't forget the black and white Camaro parked behind her.

"Stay in the car, and lock the doors." Gale said, nudging Madge towards the driver's side door.

She did as she was told. Gale didn't know if she just decided to obey him for once or was actually scared. He stayed by the passenger side door until he heard the locks slide into place. He tried the handles to make sure. It was locked.

He raced into the apartment building, running up the stairs in threes. He didn't bother with the elevators because they hardly worked and he didn't have time to wait. Once he reached the fifth floor he shouldered his way passed the stairwell door. The sickly colored green door slapped shut behind him – there were no locks. His paced picked up with each steps until his feet stopped in front of his own sickly green door. He fished the silver key from his pocket, the only other keys on the ring was his P.O. box, car key, and storage unit key.

He opened the door and walked to the fold out table off to the side, near the kitchen that he got for $5 at a garage sale. He set the black flash drive on the table and debated leaving a note for Reynolds. The pad of sticky notes eyed him down as he mental went through the process of decision making. He decided to go with it just to make sure Reynolds knew _this_ was the flash drive he needed, _not_ the ones from high school and college shoved in the drawer of his desk in the far left corner of the apartment.

He decided to pack a bag of clothes to bring to Madge's. He grabbed his duffle from the corner of the bedroom as he passed it. He grabbed out a pair of black boxers, the best pair he had. He deliberates whether or not to change into them from the ratty red ones he has on now. You know, for working in a fancy, high class business…you'd think he'd buy himself nice underwear. He decides against it because he was already wasting too much time. He shoved the black in the bag and slammed the drawer shut. He went to the next drawer – shirts – where he froze in place once he opened it.

Lying inside was a matte black handgun with a pack of ammunition beside it. His blood ran cold if not completely stopped pumping towards his veins. His hand was posed over it, inches away that he could swear that cold air was radiating off of it. The gun almost blended in with the black tank tops and black V-necks. He slips his hand to the very bottom shirt – a black V-neck – and very cautiously jiggled it free. Next he went to the pants drawer for some athletic shorts and there laid a notecard from his kitchen table next to the sticky notes. The note read: _Have fun._

He didn't know if that was meant as call to action to kill Madge, himself, or both. Or did Reynolds know that he and Madge were fucking? Of course he could spin some tale of why he's fucking Madge, like to get information slow but steadily. But Reynolds was too smart for that. He'd see right through that in a heartbeat.

Once again, Gale didn't touch the note but took the bottom pair of shorts. He shoved them quickly into his bag and rushed out the door.

His mind was whirling with thoughts so loud it was like screamo music. He could hardly think pass the gun in his bedroom. It was illegal to have a gun where he lived because they were surrounded my mental ill children's neighborhood.

The pores in his armpits are like waterfall now. He can feel sweat drip down, nice and slowly, to his waist. He felt disgusting. His shirt stuck to his back and heart pumped too hard, too fast. His chest felt way too tight and his stomach queasy. He didn't know how much more of this spy stuff he could handle. It was taking a kicker out of him. He just wanted this over and done with, but that didn't look like it was going to be soon.

He leaned his hand against his wall and his head against his hand. He tried deep breathing again and got the same results – suffocation and anxiety. He didn't know how long he was standing there until arms wrapped around his chest. He knew it was her. No skin was that unmarred and silky soft around here. He hasn't seen an arm without scars living here. And even if it wasn't her skin that gave her away, it would be the thousands of dollars diamond bracelets she has on each wrist.

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." He wanted to believe but he couldn't. Everyone said that because they don't know how to deal with emotional people, and maybe they just don't want too. It makes a lot of people uncomfortable. But, dammit, he wanted _comfort_ , _real comfort._ He wanted Madge to be the one to comfort him. He was tired of always having to be strong because, in reality, he was scared shitless. That damn prison bunk was flashing before his eyes, it was palpable and he felt like he was actually there – rotting away in his cell being someone's prison bitch. He didn't want to be someone's prison bitch, he thinks weakly.

"You're going to be just fine, Gale." She whispers. But he wasn't. He was headed straight for Federal Prison with probably no parole. He could already feel the straps of suicide watch across his chest and hips and thighs. The world seemed to be strangling him.

Madge ran her hands up his chest, down his shoulders, until she reached his sides. She glided her hands slowly down them and lingered at his waist, squeezing it slightly. She moved her hands again. This time to his hips.

He lifted his head off his hand, but he kept his hand against the wall for support. Anxiety and panic surged through his body in overproduction. He felt like his own body was betraying him, like it was trying to overdose itself.

"Breathe." She commanded him as she leans down to grab his duffle bag that had slipped off his shoulder sometime during his panic attack. He closed his eyes and commanded himself to breathe. She offered her hand when his eyes snapped back open. His hand slips easily into hers like it was meant to be there forever.

She watches him closely as he makes the slow trek down the stairs. He doesn't look at her, only his feet to save himself the embarrassment. As they walked through the front entrance, she squeezed his hand lightly and reassuringly.

She opened the passenger side door for him. Her hands were mere inches away from his body at all times just in case he needed her. She was worried about him. Something was up and she wanted to know what. He seemed ill. She wanted to offer to walk him to bed earlier on the stairs but she figured he wouldn't appreciate that because he already seemed iffy on her being at his apartment. But mostly importantly…if he was sick, she wanted him in her bed where she knows he'll get a good night's sleep, and she can be there for him when needed.

Madge has tried so hard to make this just a fling, but seeing him like this, all disoriented, she realizes that maybe he means more than just a nice fuck and a good employee. She keeps her hand on his thigh the whole ride to her place. She wasn't sure if she was fooling or herself or what, but he felt colder than normal. Usually he felt extremely warm, like the blankets in the morning on a cold day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered, her eyes glued to the road. She hardly ever let her eyes wander from the road. Not after her mother's car accident that left her bed ridden.

He grunts, "Just stressed out, I guess." He answers plainly.

"I already told you the boss will love your presentation." She tries to joke and flirt at the same time. She hopes she can cheer him up.

"It's not that." All the cheering up she was trying to do seemed to die off pretty quickly. She frowned at the red light as she rolled to a stop. He sounded tired and his leg muscle clenched under her hand.

"Then what is it?" she questions quietly.

"Nothing."

She bit her lip. She hated when people didn't talk to her. She was a big believer in talking helped and practiced it as much as she could with the people she loved and trusts. She couldn't stand when people didn't share that view because she always felt that they felt that no one cared or could understand. Madge _wanted_ to understand _Gale's_ problems. She _wanted_ to be able to help fix them.

A thought struck her. What if she can't fix it? What if _she_ was the problem?

The light turns green before she could look over at him. They drove for some time in silence as they whine down the curving road towards her home cliff. The dark, ominous woods loaming behind her house grow bigger as the Camaro swirls gracefully around each curve and bend until she pulled it perfectly straight into the garage.

She grabs his bag before he could, a playfully smile turning up her red lips. He smirks, a mischievous look playing in his eyes like stars in the sky. He jumps out of the car and she takes off running towards the garage door that leads into the house. He was quick on her tail. She throws the bag on the couch before scrambling over it, hoping his follows her lead.

He does. He always does.

They race up the stairs to her main master bedroom. He pulled her into a behind hug and unzipped the white lacy dress with the black zipper down the front. It slowly reveals her toned stomach and cream colored set of bra and panties. She lifted her foot up level to his hip. His hands guide themselves down her leg to the red soled Louboutin shoe that graced her aching feet. She becomes several inches shorter as she lift the other leg up level to the middle of his thigh. Doing the same to her other leg, he slips the shoe off. Instant relief settles in her feet.

It doesn't take them long to get develop their natural rhythm again. Before long, Gale sits comfortably in his ratty, red boxers, her fingers tracing the waistband repeatedly. His one arm is thrown behind his head and the other is wrapped around her shoulder. His thumb swayed back and forth against her skin in hypnotizing swirls. She snuggles closer into him because she knows he loves to keep her as close as possible. Her hair is spread out across his chest in vibrant, yellow waves like the sun threw up confetti and streamers. The moon gave her natural hair highlights and made her hair have a cool silver color.

Whatever was bothering him earlier didn't seem to be bothering him now. It made her feel lighter to know he was alright now.

She looks up at him, he looked down at her. She smiled sweetly before snapping the waistband of his boxers against his flat stomach.

"What?" he mumbles adorably.

"I like these boxers."

He laughed and said, "I like them too."

"I can tell, they show the use." She giggles as they fall into a peaceful silence again.

The next time she looks at him is because his thumb halted on her shoulder. She looks up she finds a beautiful man. His eyes are closed and his face is stress-less. He looked so young, maybe around fifteen. His mouth is faintly opened, the blackness of his mouth the only thing you can see. For the first time, she notices that his eyelashes brush his cheekbones. Her breath catches in her throat. She smiles brightly before drifting off herself.

…

The blaring sound of Ryan Seacrest's voice wakes Gale with a start. He's alone in the overly white bed. The spot next to him still has some warmth lingering to the covers. Last night slowly peeks through the holes of his groggy mental state. The shower and the source of Ryan Seacrest's voice shuts off abruptly and soon a towel wrapped Madge steps through bathroom doorway.

She walks over and caresses his face before planting a kiss to his lips. "Good morning." Her minty fresh breath rolls over his skin.

He groans and throws an arm over his eyes. _He could definitely get use to this._

"Here…" She says before his duffle bag hits his groin. He leans forward a little. This time, when he groans, it's not one of pleasure. It's one of pain.

He slips out from under the warm covers and walks sleepily towards the bathroom. He slides into the shower for a quick rinse down and a quick shampoo. By the time he's out in five minutes his body and hair smells like fresh, ripe strawberries and the dust of last night is fully gone. He leans back to crack his back before putting on his clean clothes.

She drives him to work (she obviously had to since they left his car in the parking garage). They drove behind the employee parking garage to the back end. She drives her car up the steep ramp to her own private sector that will lead directly to her office through an enclosed ramp. A valet takes her car and drives it up to the top level as she walks to the door. At the door, a doorman opens it and offers to take her coat and get her coffee or tea. She asks for an iced caramel mocha from the break room. They ignore Gale like he don't exist but they allow him clearance to the ramp. She unlocks the office door and allows him in before her. She dead bolts the door shut behind her and unlocks her other office door so her employees can get in and out.

She looks at him and winks, "I guess you better get with your team and pound out last minutes changes before your big presentation."

He nods and takes it as his que to leave.

Gale meets with his team to go over their presentation. When the clock reached 8:45 in the morning the group packed up their materials and head towards Undersee's office.

She smiles politely at the nervous presenters. She listens intently to the project's update. None of them beg her to save their project because they know she doesn't want to hear it. Gale offers a different direction. She shoots back relocation within the company. No one says a word, silence follows her statement. No one wants to be relocated. Gale _can't_ be relocated or Federal Prison is his new home. She laughs and gives them the go ahead to change directions. Madge winks at Gale as he leaves.

Gale forgot all about his "real job." He was so focused on all things Madge and Undersee Enterprise.

Since the rest of the group is doing all the calling and ordering, Gale has the day off. He decides to do more snooping.

He's heavily snooping on _Project Alamo_ when his phone rings. It's the CFO, Martin Vanguard. He demands Gale to show up in his office immediately, he didn't sound happy. Gale's heart is racing a marathon. He has to have been caught snooping all day. Suicide watch restraints tighten their hold on him.

He decides to take the stairs to push back his release into prison for a few more minutes. He thinks about his life and all the good times flash like a slideshow in his memories. He lingers on his siblings and mother. He tries to remember the last time he saw them and what they were wearing. What they _looked_ like.

He swallowed hard as Martin Vanguard's assistant lets him into the big man's office. The paneling was a cherry wood and everything was slick wood with a great view of the dropping cliff. The ocean's rushing currents seems to hold his awaiting death in his grip. He half wonders if Martin will just throw him off the ledge and kill him right here right now, or if he will let Gale take his chances in prison.

When Gale turns the corner of his office he comes face to face with Reynolds and Martin Vanguard. His heart stops death in his chest. His heavy feet carry him to the couch. He sits on the edge just in case he might have a chance to make a run for it.

But when Madge Undersee, herself, comes into the office and sits next to Martin he knows he's toast. Their eyes lock and stay locked for a long time. They only break their gaze when Reynolds laughs darkly.

"Found a bedmate while you were here, Hawthorne?"

Gale doesn't say anything which is the wrong thing to do, but he can't form the words to say no. Her face breaks a little but she says: "I don't think I found myself a bedmate, but that's just me. Maybe it's different for him." Her voice is ice cold. Gale could only shake his head no, it was different for him. He found the One. And here he is, screwing everything up like always.

She pressed her lips together to hold off a smile, but her eyes glistens with happiness. Too bad this was all going to go down to the slammer. _He_ was going to the slammer. They would all get away with everything because they have money and he didn't. He was in a shithole and there's only one thing to do in a shithole…be shitless. He was terrified shitless. He was done for.

His stomach was coils into a hot ball that seems to burn his insides alive. His face felt hot and cold at the same time, as does his body.

He was going to be someone's prison bitch.

It was the end for him.

A prison bitch, what a way to go…

"Why were you _extensively_ looking up _Project Alamo_?" Martin Vanguard questions, his voice made out of steel. Gale didn't know if it was just because he was pissed or if it was part of his personality.

Gale pointed to Reynolds. If he was getting thrown under the bus than so was Reynolds. He wouldn't be in this mess if Reynolds hadn't made him. But deep down, Gale knew he got himself here with fraud.

Life with no parole…

Prison bitch…

Restraints…

Life…

Life…

Life…

He was 26 years old and would never see the light of day again. He was fucked. So _fucked_.

"You know what this means, Mr. Hawthorne, don't you?" the steel voice penetrated him like a baseball bat to the face.

He nods.

"Say it." He hissed.

"Jail time." Gale manages to choke out before Martin could pounce on him. Madge rested her hand on Martin's shoulders so he would calm down.

Martin and Reynolds and even Madge let out a chuckle, " _Jail time_ , boy are you stupid? Federal Prison is where you'll be going. I sure hope you didn't like the view so much; it will be such a bummer since you won't ever get to see it again." He sneers at Gale.

Gale tried to swallow but couldn't even manage that. The spit got stuck in his throat and he sits uncomfortably trying to get it down.

"Gale." Madge's voice is like a soft whisper against Martin's. "We won't send you to prison if you tell me one thing."

"We will?" Martin is surprised.

It doesn't make Gale feel any better. Even if Madge doesn't send him to prison, Reynolds will.

"What?" Gale can at least try to get out of life in prison. He'd rather take 80 years than life any day.

She leans forward, taking his limp hand in her strong grip. "What's 2 + 2?"

"Huh?" he's completely thrown off guard.

"2 + 2, it's a simple, basic math question." She smiles softly.

"4?"

"No, it's 5." She laughs before leaning farther towards him. She kisses him deeply, but he can't even enjoy it because he's end has not been finalized.

"You're so cute, you know that?" she kisses his jaw quickly, her hands tangled in his messy locks. Gale stares at her blankly.

"You know, you shouldn't have done what you did at Reynolds. You really shouldn't of, but that brought me to you. We found out about you, not Reynolds. We devised a plan to make you my spy so I could meet you. I remember seeing you at the Costal Concert. You were something I couldn't pass up. You just made it easy. Gale…I don't mean to scare you away, but you're it. You're mine."

"But…b-buut…but…" he lets out a breath, "Reynolds!" he blanches.

"Is my brother." She smiles sweetly. Gale's head whips around and stares at the man he's loathed since he started at Undersee Enterprise. He nods and kissed his sister's check.

Gale makes an inhumane sound. He couldn't process this.

"The gun?"

"Something to scary you." Reynolds smirks like the devil himself.

"But I should be going to prison! I committed fraud!" he blanches.

"We can make arrangements, if you like." Gale's shakes his head no so forcefully Madge is afraid it's gonna going flying off his shoulders.

She kisses him again before moving to sit beside him. She wraps her hands around his freezing ones.

"I still don't like that you're fucking our sister, but if she wants a scumbag like you, well I guess I have to let her choose. She'll see soon enough." Reynolds says.

"Our?"

They nod towards Martin.

"But Vanguard isn't the same and neither is Reynolds."

"We all have different fathers." Madge whispers again his jaw. "Now come on, I have some _important_ information to talk to you about in my office."

Both her brothers groan in dismay. Everyone knew no talking was going to be happening.

Madge dragged Gale off to her office couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback and Suggestions are always favorable! I am taking suggestions! Just comment and favorite and follow! Thanks!**

 **Once again, not all mini stories will be gadge, but will always contain Gale in some sort of way for the most part!**


	2. Chapter 2: She Will Always Be Worth It

**She Will Always Be Worth It (Part 1)  
Drabble #2 (Gadge)**

Her blonde hair caught my attention again. It's like she spun it out of gold or something. My hands itch to touch it one more time, to feel it's silky waves and twist my fingers through the curls. I ache to grab her hips and press her flush against me and kiss her senseless one last time. Anything would be better than what we are now. _Anything_.

She sees me staring at her. She ducks her head and I can see from here the rosy color of her blush. She really is beautiful. _God, why did I have to mess up everything!_

My dad, who miraculously survived the mine explosion years ago, elbows me in the ribs. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, leaning down he whispers, "I know it hurts buddy, but everything will turn out fine."

But he doesn't know how much it hurts. I feel like I want to tear out my heart and stomp all over it until it can't love anyone anymore. Not even Posy.

She runs gracefully over to her father, who has been calling for her. Her blonde hair bounces across her back in joyful, full waves. I scowl at my own stupidity and the way my heart speeds up at the sight of her. _Why didn't I just tell her!?_

We pass them as they walk towards the big, white, fancy gate outlining the Mayor's property. The gate was where I kissed her goodnight for the first time. The gate I shouldn't have ever pass through because I was Seam and she was Town. The very gate was where she tore my heart in half.

 _Why did it all have to go to shit?_

"But I loved you." I mutter under my breath. My heart pangs with grief and guilt as I watch her watch up the walkway to her house.

"What's that?" My father asks me quietly, his head tilting down to hear me.

"Nothing." I grumble, mad that he even heard me. I hate that he was ears like hawk.

"It sure was something, or you wouldn't have said it." He says matter-of-factly. And I hate that smug smile twisting his lips. If it was Thom, I'd wipe that smiles straight off his face.

"It wasn't directed at you." My scowl deepens.

He squeezes my shoulder once. "Was it about her?" He asks, tilting his head towards the Mayor's house.

"Yes, now drop it." I'm mad now. Heat rises up in my face. I _do not_ blush! And Madge Undersee will not make me blush. She will not make me blush after she tore my heart out and stripped me raw.

My father grabs my hand roughly in his and drags me in a small alley. He shoves me lightly in the brick wall. He leans in close to me, almost leaning against me. He kisses my forehead once.

"Son, I'm telling you this for your own good." I groan loudly, turning my head to the side, not in the mood for one of his lectures. I stare intently at the bricks because I know exactly what he's going to say and how he's going to say it. "You need to get over her, don't let her hold your heart forever. She's not worth it."

"But she is!" I whip my head around to look at him, "She is, god damn it!" Anger boils in my stomach. Why can't he just understand! Madge means the world to me. Madge is the keeper of my heart and she's locked up it somewhere I can't reach. Madge Undersee is the love of my life.

He stares at me shocked. I don't care; he doesn't know how she affects me. How she has made a permanent mark on my heart. She's always on my mind. She's my obsession!

"Don't _ever_ speak to me that way, ever again! Understand?" I nod, "If you were worth anything to her, she would have said so, or would have showed you." He looks me dead in the eye, his voice direct and harsh.

I stifle and bring my hand to my nose to wipe it. She hurts _so_ much. Tears pool in my eyes and I feel like screaming and beating the brink wall behind me. I feel like collapsing on the floor and dying. But I don't. I just look stare at him and tell him the way it is.

"She is worth it. She always will be." I say quietly. The tear fall and the next thing I know is I'm in my father warm, strong embrace. The tears and emotions file out of me in strong, non-stopping waves. Everything I have been holding in for weeks is pouring out of my eyes. My love for her is shown. I need her. I want her. But I lost her…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's not as good as the first one. I don't know how many parts there will be, but I swear the other parts I have written are better than this one. Anyway, the parts will not be posted in order (meaning right after the other). They will be posted randomly and I will try to remember to add in an Author's Note listing the corresponding chapters along with it.**

 **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! This happens to be the first drabble I ever wrote.**

 **Feedback and criticism is always welcome. Be as critical or nice as you please. I am taking suggestions so please PM me or write a comment containing your suggestions. I prefer you add you critics to the comment section so I can keep them all in one easy place. Praise is always welcome, makes me want to update more. Thanks so much, and please comment, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jenn's Birthday Party

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN!**

 **You're an amazing writer (aka the best Gadge Writer of All Time)! Always a joy to see you updated! Anyways, happy birthday and have a great summer!**

* * *

Gale's father, the Mayor, sits across from him. The only barrier between the two men is a dark wooden desk in Mayor Hawthorne's home office. The desk has important papers sprayed across it and Gale is trying his hardest not to glance at them.

Marcus stares at his son with a disappointing glaze that seems to burn through Gale like a hot iron rod. Gale knew he wasn't supposed to sneak out but he had too. It wasn't a matter of life or death. It wasn't anything that couldn't have waited...but it was. If he had waited it would mean that he didn't care. It would mean he was giving up. It would have mean he had forgotten. And nobody could forget Madge Undersee.

Gale felt the unnerving feeling that his father could see right through him. He could see everything that Gale's mind and heart spoke. He heart speed up at just the thought of her strawberry smelling hair, the golden shine of it was probably reflecting in his eyes. Even the moonlight couldn't take away the gold color.

Gale's hands, that laid in his lap, began to sweat. But god damn it if he wiped them against his jeans. Marcus let out a deep breath. His hands curl into fists as he takes another deep breath and closes his eyes. Gale knows he's trying to prepare himself not to yell at his son because nothing good will ever come of it.

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

Hmm, the choice: play dumb or go straight forward.

Gale nods once, his hands, still, still on his pants. A deep, slow breath released.

"You know I don't agree with this." Another nod. "I really don't." Another breath. "And god damn it if I let you continue." A shallow.

"I know you don't agree...You've said it a million times."

"No, I don't! And you never listen to me! I'm your father and I said no! You will have no relationship with a Seam girl." His father's breathing is tight. Gale's stomach clenches, waiting for something, whatever will happen to just happen.

But he opens his mouth...

"You're originally from the Seam. Mom is too. I don't see the problem of having..." His statement is cut short by the loud pounding of Marcus' fist against the desk. The sound rattling through Gale's head like a rocket. Gale let his fingers curl into a fist but only to hide the trembling in his fingers.

He hates when his father acts this way. He hates the end result of fighting matching and bruises from his father dragging him out of the office and into his bedroom only to throw him to the ground. Sometimes he felt like his father punching bag and others he felt that he was the only outlet for his father's anger. And that...that made Gale feel useless.

But he wasn't in his room and he wasn't bruised yet. But his body gave away his fear when it started to tremble. Gale didn't cry much, and he refused to do it now, especially in front of his father, but none the less does his body feel tight with tears.

His eyes burned and his shoulders shook.

"That's enough!" He stood. Gale's stomach dropped.

Gale had a bad habit of knowing when to shut up, but not following through with it.

"She was originally from Town. That should change your opinion! You shouldn't look down on her just because she's from the Seam!"

"I don't care about this fling and it will cease to happen, as of now."

"I love her, dad." His was tiny and scared. But if you listened hard enough, you could hear that tiny flare of determination.

Silence soon followed after. The tension thick, both men felt like they could hardly breathe. Gale bit his lip, drawing blood, to try it hold in the heart wrenching sob that built up in his throat. Gale never cried much as a child, but he wanted to so badly now.

"You don't love her, son. You think you do, but you don't. I was once you're age..."

"And at my age you married mom."

"You don't love her." He repeats as if it would change anything.

Tears brimmed Gale's eyes. His father didn't understand. His father wasn't him, even if they came from the same blood. Gale love Madge Undersee and he would fight for her.

"You don't know..."

"How you feel?" He finishes. "I was 16, 2 years younger than you, and I thought I love a girl from the other part of the District then me. You want to know how it ended?"

Gale nodded slowly, he had no choice in the matter. He'd hear it either way.

"I asked her to marry me. Her father said no to me but I didn't care. I was young and in love and I wanted the world. She said no. That sure, she had fun "messing around" but wanted nothing serious of me."

"That's different. The roles were switched."

"So now you're asking for a love that is only pretend. She'll be forced to say yes to support her family. She doesn't love you. It would be a profit to them. And investment to you. A burden on both of you."

The older man's words seeped into the younger man. Tears boiled over and slipped freely down on Gale's face. He ducked his head, his fist so tightly closed that blood shaped crescent appear there. Like his lip, they bleed together.

Marcus' heart crack a fragment at the sight of his oldest son's breaking heart. It was only necessary that he had to do it.

Marcus "hated" to see tears ruin that nice shirt he had on. He wiped his son's tears away, only to be replaced in seconds and be wiped away again. Windshield wipers, were his fingers. Niagara Falls, his son's tears.

He took his thumb and wiped away the drying blood from his eldest's lip. And slipped a crisp white handkerchief in his hand to soak up the blood pooling in his palm. Gale held the handkerchief tightly to his chest, like a lifeline. Finally a sob escaped his throat, deep and hollow. The Mayor's heart cracked a little more.

Crouching down, he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. The boy's body fell forward to lean against Marcus' head. Marcus wrapped his hands around his son's and leaned his forehead against them.

They probably stayed in that position for a while. It could have been minutes or hours. It could have been seconds or day, but that was a stretch. But the older Mayor knew that the way his son's heart was breaking it didn't matter how long they stayed there...it was day, years even, of his heart shattering into jagged pieces. The pieces constantly stabbing him.

It was Marcus' job to break his heart. It was Hazelle's job to piece it back together.

Soon that girl, Madge Undersee, will just be a passing thought to Gale. Someone that may have left a mark on him, but nothing important. Someday, Gale will find a nice Capitol girl or Town girl, and be happy. Not the girl from the Seam with the big heart and blonde hair.

She was somebody that would be the better half of Gale. Someone who would make an excellent politician. Someone that nobody knew but them...made Gale's heart beat faster. To quicken his pulse and push his limits. Someone who would challenge every decision in his life that mattered. That was his Madge.

Gale would always know that. And so does Madge. But Mayor Hawthorne would never except that until his son showed him what real true love was again.

He wouldn't know what it meant until his oldest son packed his things and left for the Seam. Never to look back and never regretting his decision. Mayor Hawthorne wouldn't come to terms with himself and his relationship with his son until Gale married the girl of his dreams...and he wasn't invited. When Christmas's past without a sign of Gale or his new wife.

Mayor Hawthorne realized a girl with blonde hair from the Seam may have had a little more then a tight grip on his son's heart. She didn't carry his heart, he never gave it to her have. She sealed it with her love and stole it. And he was her hostage forever.

And he went willingly.

Mayor Hawthorne knew that cold, wintery night where he stood outside his eldest son's small home with presents for his grandchildren, that he may have been wrong. Wrong about everything. His heart swelled at the sight of the lovely, glowing women in front of him. The one who stole his son's heart. A very pregnant women who never questioned his families present at her home, she only offered them in and offered them clean, warm clothes and a hot meal.

That was the night, in the bizarre blizzard that trapped them there for 3 days, that he realized Madge Undersee wasn't so bad. She was the easy part. The hard part of was the man with 3 small children hanging off him, calling to his beautiful wife to see who was there. That was the hardest thing in Marcus' eyes.

And when the boy he expected to see didn't turn that corner, he almost broke down right there and then. He missed his adult son's life, his marriage, his grandchildren, his adult son. He looked a little thinner then the last time he saw him, but that may have been the baggy, dark gray sweater with a design at the top that he wore. His face was shaven, but it always was. He never understood his son's hate for facial hair, but whatever.

Here stood the man he never got to know. The one that didn't look at his father with hate but guilt and disappointment...or maybe that was his own emotions reflecting back at him. This man stood tall but gentle. This man had wisdom beyond his years but a soft, warm smile on his face.

"Dad." He breathed. His children climbing down from him and turned to stare at the man in question. His family standing behind him. Tear welled up in his eyes as he nodding.

"It's good to see you, you-you look good." His voice cracked and filled with raw emotion.

"Yeah, you too."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes." Gale breathed out again and nodded towards him. All 3 children's head snapped up and over before running towards the man. Marcus excepted their hugs gratefully. He may have missed years of their lives and his son's, but he wasn't going to do that anymore. That's if his son wanted him too.

Gale's children fiercely gave everyone hugs — something they must of got from Madge, Marcus observed. Gale was never one for touching.

"Son."

Gale looked up and then over at his wife. Madge nodded towards Marcus with her hand covering her smile. She had waited for this day since her and Gale got married. She knew that wonderful, beautiful, broken man in her life needed closure, but most importantly...he needed his dad. She wouldn't know what to do without hers, after all.

"Dad."

Both men started towards each other. They pull each other towards them and squeezed each other fiercely. Tears spilled down their cheeks — Marcus' resembling Gale that day in his office. His clasp a hand behind his son's head to keep him there, fingers tangling in the man's ebony locks. He misses Gale's nightly hugs throughout the years and he wasn't gonna let him go.

"I've missed you." Gale whispers into his father's shoulder. Marcus lets out something between a sob and a laugh. His hands slipping down to his son's waist and hugging him tightly, Gale's feet off the ground.

The two pull apart and wipe their eyes.

Marcus faces his grandchildren again. "Who wants presents!?"

"We do! We do!" Filled up their house.

Gale hugged Madge's side (the only way he could with baby #4 on the way). He nuzzled into her hair, "I love you more than you'll ever know. You're a beautiful wife and mother. But most importantly...you are mine. And no one will ever take that away from me."

They kiss in the dim lighting before Rory makes a comment about them. Gale sticks his tongue out at his younger brother like old times. Rory does the same and Hazelle knows everything was going to be okay.

They all gather around the table for dinner. Although Gale and Marcus sat the furthest away from each other, everyone knew it would take time to pick the pieces back up between the two. But everyone knew those two would. That's just the way they are. And everyone was more than willing to let the "beautiful princess," as Posy says, into their big family.

As they sit around their tiny living room, watching the kids open up presents from their long lost grandparents, was when Marcus asked an important question.

"What are their names?" Of course he had known Gale had children. He knew of everyone of them within a few days of their birth. Madge made sure of it, even if Gale wasn't close to his family. Madge had grown up with the teaching that no matter what family was family, and she felt it necessary they knew. And maybe she tried to use it as bait to ignite the relationship again between Gale and his father. And maybe Marcus will get to experience his 4th grandchild's birth. But who knows.

"Aurora Rose, our oldest, she's 6" he points to the blonde girl with the big blue green eyes. Marcus knows the hints of green comes from Gale's eyes, "Dylan James, he's 4," he points to the boy with dark features like his father but was clearly all Madge, "William "Will" Daniel, he's 2," next came the the dark hair boy with striking gray eyes like his father, and was exactly like his father. A little ball of energy with wisdom beyond his year in his eyes. Rambunctious. They were all beautiful.

"And Scarlett Johanna, due in few weeks." Marcus almost cried again at the sight of his little boy's soft smile and happiness.

And maybe it finally sinks in that Madge Undersee wasn't all that bad.


	4. Chapter 4: Rock Walls

**A/N: Shout out to Jennycaake's (Jenn) for reviewing, glad you like your birthday piece! And elue eyed chica 11, Wolvesareawesome13, NurseKelly, Gale Lover, G** **abbeatriz (thanks for much for your continuous reviews, much appreciated), FireryGoldenPhoenix, for the follows and favorites.**

* * *

 **Rock Walls  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

District 12's high school was on their annul STEMM field trip. It was the end of the week trip to "Rocky Mountains Camp" and it was left for recreational purposes. Most students went off to ropes sections where the large nets were set up for the students to climb on and hang out. It was also near the restrooms and food stations (even if the whole "concept" was to _fend for themselves_ ). Katniss and Peeta were among those students because Katniss drank _way_ too much water and needed a potty break like _every five minutes_. And of course, Peeta followed Katniss wherever, whenever.

On the other hand, Madge was contemplating whether her bladder could hold in her pee so she could go with Gale Hawthorne to the rock walls, or her bladder demanded her attention and she'd hang out with her lovesick puppy best friend and Katniss the Warrior. Madge wanted to get alone time with Gale Hawthorne (aka the hottest guy in school that Katniss totally should hook Madge up with, but ya know…that's just a suggestion). He may not like her but she wished to change that.

She decided her bladder could wait and sped up after him.

She could sense his scowl a mile away. He was frowning when she caught up with him.

"Care if I tag along?" she asks a little breathless. He doesn't answer and she didn't expect him too. He almost rolled his eyes, she was sure of it, and let out a huff of air. Classic Gale Hawthorne at his finest. She often wondered what drew her to him. What was so interesting about a cranky teenage boy with perfect skin and gorgeous eyes…oh wait.

The ground was a little wet beneath their feet. The grass crunched loudly in the silence between them. The dewy grass had already soaked through the bottoms of the jeans and the crisp cold wetness nipped at Madge's ankles.

"So, are you having fun?" she wraps her arms around her middle to conserve warmth. "I m-mean t-this week." She shuttered out. God, why does he always have to make her so nervous, like she's always wrong or sound stupid? Of course he wasn't having fun now. The girl he didn't like was bothering him, she didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her that.

He grunts as an answer and she didn't bother with anymore conversation attempts. The sky rumbled with thunder as the murky clouds loomed overhead. No one paid any attention to the luminous clouds and dark skies because it's been like that all day. It would thunder than lightning, and they'd all huddle under the nearest shelter and then five whole, whopping minutes later they'd be released to do as they please.

She watches Gale glance at the sky for a second before raising his eyebrows once, clearly blowing off the impending doom of the weather.

They reach the rock wall silently. They gear up. Madge starts to struggle with the harness and was tugging all types of strips through holes and what not. Gale closed his eyes in annoyance before walking over to her.

His hands lite up with electricity when they brush to push hers away from the harness. He pushed the feelings down into an unknown place as his diligent fingers played with all the straps of the harness. Madge was geared up and ready to go within seconds. If she had to do it yourself they would have been there for days.

"Thank you." She muttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. A crimson blush bloomed across her cheeks.

He nodded once and the workers hooked them up.

Gale climbed with ease and agility that Madge could only wish for. His powerful legs hoisted him effortlessly and his arms flexed with each passing movement under his V-neck. Madge struggled for more than one reason: 1) she wasn't a very good rock climber, 2) Gale Hawthorne's butt and back and arms and well everything was distracting her (so basically, it was all his fault), and 3) she wanted to stay below him so she had a nice view.

About ¾ of the way up the wall, he stopped. He stared at the wall in front of him and didn't move. At first, Madge thought he was being a civilized human being for once and was waiting for her, but then she noticed the taunt muscles in his back and neck. She noticed that way his hand gripped the wall with white fingers, the veins popping out.

He didn't move, not even when she was about half a body above him. She looked down at him and he was pale. He looked like he was about to throw up. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Gale?" he continued to stare. He didn't move. She climbed down to his level. They were eye to eye, almost chest to chest. Their noses brushed every so often. But he was unaffected. "Gale?" she tried again.

He looked at her this time. His eyes had this unrelenting terror in it. It shakes Madge a little to see a man so strong look terrified. She never thought she'd see the day when Gale Hawthorne looked scared.

The wall shook and he fell paler. He was bone white now, a pale as paper.

"He's dying." He whispers.

Madge was in utter confusion as to who was dying. She couldn't decide if he was playing a cruel joke on her or he actually believed someone was dying.

"Who?"

"My father."

Her eyebrows collided in confusion. His father had been dead for two years. The wall shook and pieces of rocks fell onto them. And now she understood.

"Gale, you're at Rocky Mountain Camp. You're father's not dying. He already dead." She knew it was harsh to say, but it was the only way to get him out of this trance. His hands shook and he was looking at her but looking straight passed her at the same time.

"Hey kids, the rain looks like it's coming in fast and hard. Let's get you guys done." But Gale did not move an inch.

Madge's hand went up to his cheek and told him to breathe. She took his hand and they glided down together. Once their feet hit the ground, Gale instantly started taking off his gear in haste. He helped her as quickly as possible before stalking off towards camp.

"Gale wait!" she called after him.

She grabbed him arm hastily, spinning him around. "What happened up there?" she answered.

"Nothing, thank you for your help." He whispered the last part.

"Jesus Gale! You can talk to me! You're not an emotionless doll, you're a _human being_ with freaking _feelings_ and stuff." She rattled on.

"Just drop it, Undersee."

Oh, but Madge Undersee didn't just drop things.

"Tell me what happened!" she rushed in front of him, her hands on his solid chest. He kept plowing forward, her feet being pushed. She huffed once before throwing her body on his. He wasn't expecting the blow and they landed on the muddy ground as the rain started pouring. Of course they took a shortcut they weren't supposed to so no one was around.

"Undersee, get off!" he started to shove her off, but she held her ground. Their chests bumped, but she didn't move. "Undersee." He growled.

She liked the tables being turned. She was in control of this not him for once. His hair was coated in muddy water and she knew he must be cold because her hands were, which were a foot in the mud by now.

"Tell what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Undersee! Don't you get it!? Nothing. Is. Wrong. Okay? Give a guy some personal space!" he knew she knew something was up but he hated talking about his father. He hated the grief it brought and the longing for another person to just hold him. He hated that feeling of instability. He was a man, not a 12 year old boy that needed a hug from mommy. So he fought of the fantasy of being wrapped in Madge's warm, loving embrace. And he fought off the direction of his mind to his beating heart. He didn't want to think of Undersee as a good listener that wouldn't care how weak he sounded or how pathetic he sounded. He couldn't. Undersee was Undersee, and that didn't work out.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll kiss you." She threatened.

"Undersee." He growled again, "Mind your own business."

"You are my business." She didn't know where the boldness was coming from but she didn't' want to lose it now. So she went for it. She dipped down and smashed her lips to his smooth ones. He smelled of peppermint and smoke. He smelled beautiful. His lips were warm on hers and inviting, warming her from head to toe. And as much as he hated to admit it, the same effects were happening to him.

No one wanted to part. The warmth was gorgeous. She had the perfect texture to her lips and she smelled of mud and flowers. She lips were like a drug he's never heard about before. Something that limitless and endless that he craved. He's craved it for months now. She made his heart speed up and slow down at the same time. She made his heart skip a beat and make his body hum with electricity. She was the generator to his life, but he hated to admit it.

Their lips part and the kiss takes on a whole new sensation. Gale's heart pumps twice as hard as before, in sync with hers. He's glad they took the "do not cross" path because this wasn't something all the consolers needed to know about.

The kiss turns slow and romantic. They're both fighting against their lungs to breathe because they don't want it to end. They know it won't happen again and they want to enjoy every fleeting moment of it.

He pulls away first, his breath puffing out in the cold air. The temperature as dropped considerably since the rain has started. Madge's eyes burn into his with such an intensity it hurts. The electricity between them is powerful and palpable. Gale stretches his lips up and captures hers again. Her eyes flutter shut and the kiss is slow again. It's short, but no kiss between the two will ever be long enough for as long as they shall live.

His hands cling to her waistline. They linger on his stomach when they pull apart. They breathing intermingles with each other's.

"What is this?" she mutters.

"I don't know." He answers back.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Sequel?**


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Walls (Part 2)

**A/N: Well not bad for the first day of summer. So glad you guys responded and wanted more because I wanted to write more! So, of course, when I got up the morning I started writing it and got in down within the hour. Hope it does justice! Anyways, I don't know if I can update in the next couple of days (being that it's summer I can update more) because I'm going away to Michigan with my cousin and grandparents for the weekend. Maybe I'll update more today. I'm kind of feeling it. lol**

* * *

 **Rock Walls (Part 2)  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

Ever since that _day_ , you know _that day_. Gale couldn't keep his heart rate at a steady pace, and Madge could hardly focus on her up and coming biology test. The other always seemed have effects on one another _constantly_ , and they weren't even together. They could _never_ be together. Gale would not allow this.

He weaved in and out of the crowd every time Madge made an appearance. It made it difficult between classes because they shared the same hallway by the bathroom. So Gale started to carry two classes worth of books. Madge was hunting him down and he wanted nothing to do with it.

But now, in advance placement Calculus, Gale was in a jail cell, right next to Miss Madge Undersee. His heart pounded so hard he could hardly hear the voice of the teacher explaining the lesson. Usually Gale had no problem with Calculus, usually Madge would ask him questions from time to time and he would answer. But today, that wasn't the plan, he couldn't focus and all she wanted was answers about Camp Rocky Mountain. But neither got their wish.

The slow class period lingered towards the beginning of class than the end of it. Gale has never wished more in his life than to go to bio chemistry. He couldn't take his pencil slipping from his sweaty left hand, or the way he perspired. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't ask for it. But Madge sure knew how to make his body do funny things.

The bell rings and Gale's chair about topples over. He rushes for the door in seconds' time and was plopping down in bio chem with a minute and half left to go, unusual for him. His best friend, Thom, sat down next to him in the back.

"You know, you can't avoid her forever." Thom says under his breath. Of course he knew, he was Gale's best friend, "She's a nice girl, I don't know what holding you back."

"She has _money_ , Thom, M-O-N-E-Y." he spells out for Thom.

"So what!? That's never stopped you before!" he whispers yells. Gale can see the vein sticking out in Thom's forehead. His hand is crumpled into a fist and he was sure if he could he would punch the table. But Thom knew the time and place for that.

Gale didn't answer Thom. He didn't have _an_ answer for him. Madge was a mystery, a nightlock pill. And he didn't know how to handle it.

She had money and a rich Mayor daddy. He had no father and no money. There was big difference. He was weak pretending to be strong. Let's face it, a small rock falling freaks him out. Madge on the other hand, even if she didn't see it, was bold and strong and full of life. They were polar opposites that would only hurt the other. Or more like Gale would hurt her.

And he didn't want that.

He _wanted_ her. He did. She was brave, smart, and strong. Everything he wanted in a girl. But _not_ Undersee. Undersee was Undersee. He couldn't explain to you why that made all the different. Just like he couldn't explain to you why she made him feel the way she did. She got _under his skin_ , and he hated it!

He'd look at her and all he wanted was to shove her against her locker and kiss her senseless. He wanted to feel the warmth of her lips against his. He wanted to feel that electricity no one has ever made him feel. He wanted everything about her. He wanted to know her, to learn from her, to understand her, to be with her. But he couldn't. So he acted like an ass.

"Because." He answers lamely.

"Gale, I see the way you look at her. She makes you feel something no one has before. She makes that wild side come out a little be more. She makes your heart pound, Gale, you check your heart rate every time she's around."

So Thom was observant, apparently. Or at least observant to all things Gale's life…

But wasn't that what Best Friends were for?

"Be with her, Gale." And no one said a word about it again during class.

Gale could actually think in this class. But he always found himself wandering back to the girl with cornflower blue eyes and that midnight blue sundress on that made her look spectacular. Those golden curls lingered in his mind and he wondered what they felt like. The feeling of her waist from _that day_ lingered on the tips of his fingers. But he pushed it away.

Classes seem to run on and on all day and Gale couldn't decide whether or not it was good. At the end of the day, Gale was halfway across the parking lot with his siblings in tow, Posy in his arms with her birthday crown on. Of course that's when Madge Undersee wanted to _talk._

"Gale Hawthorne!" she screams.

He started to turn but stopped when he saw blonde hair. He sped up his pace to his beat-up old car. He didn't want to talk to her because he was afraid he'd kiss her right there, right now.

"Gale!" she screams again.

"Gale, look it's the pretty princess!" Posy laughs.

He sets Posy on the ground and helps buckle her in as quickly as possible. Rory hops in the back with his headphones on, blaring Rock and Roll Jesus. Vick lingered by the passenger's side door, hoping to catch some action.

Madge's hand gripped Gale's bicep roughly, spinning him around. His butt hit the car with a _bump_.

"What, Undersee." But she didn't leave him time to finish.

That sense of electricity filled his every sense. His stomach coils and squeeze, hot against his skin. His toes curled in his boots and his hands gripped the car. She cool hands felt like ice against his cheeks. They slide now to the sides of his neck.

Their shoes were toe to toe, their chests, chest to chest. Gale's body was on overdrive. That feeling from the camp came rushing back at him. His hands moved attentively to hold her waist. Their bodies were flush against each other.

His entire body responded to hers. It felt alive in ways it hasn't in years. He almost groaned when her fingers twirled the longer pieces of hair at the nape of his neck, but then he remembered his siblings were there. But their lips stayed locked.

By now, Gale was sure fellow classmates were watching. He knew his siblings were. Posy clapped from the backseat and Rory called up to Vick, "It's about time."

When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes. The blue of her eyes were like a magnet. He couldn't look away. It felt like they were the only ones in the world, but he knew they weren't.

His heart pounded against his ribcage like a jack hammer. His lips craved to mold against hers again.

"Meet me somewhere." He whispers just so she would hear.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Be at my place in an hour." He nodded and they pulled apart. That feeling filled his body again that _Undersee_ was right. She was good. And he needed more.

Now, he just had to get his siblings home first. Take a well needed shower. And go explore this new found "relationship" with the girl that drove him mad, with the girl, which even if he didn't know it then, held his heart.

His heart was her hostage and he never found it until it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you , NurseKelly, and of course Gabbeatriz (my #1 reviewer!)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Whipping

**The Whipping**

Gale's back burned. The pain was crippling as he struggled to breathe. His life was draining and it freaked him out. With each passing movement the pain in his back amplified a thousand times worse than the second before. The pain dwindled slowly, draining the pain to just above bearable.

He took a shaky breath in. He moved again. He was constantly moving, trying to divert the pain to a different area of his back. If he laid still too long his back burned like hell's fires. But moving only made ripples of pain shoot through his entire body. It was an endless loopy loop.

Black spots covered his vision and than would fade to bright white spots. He hiccuped for breath. Hot, heavy tears burned down his face. He just couldn't catch his breath! His heart was pumping as fast as a cheetah running in the jungle. His hands were slick with sweat and he would fumble against the counter, his chin smacking against the wood once or twice.

The pain was endless.

The spots covering his vision only multiplied.

His beating heart never slowed.

He was scared. And he hated to admit it.

In and out, in and out he went with the world. The world was there one moment and gone the next. He could tell when it was going to happen by the way his muscles tightened and his head felt light and heavy at the same time.

He scream. He screamed one word. He knew he did, but he couldn't figure out what he said. He knew it must have been odd because of the looks everyone gave one another. Haymitch's eyes met his and he nodded. Gale had no idea why.

He continues to scream over and over again. The same word. He knew it was the same. But he still couldn't figure it out.

His mother was crying. He watched the tears slip down her face slowly. The pain was evident in her eyes. A thousand different emotions swam around in her eyes. Her eyes were like a tornado, the emotions swirled in an endless circular motion. Pain, emotional pain, builds up in his chest. He never meant to make his mother cry. He didn't want her to cry. He went to reach for her but spasms of pain struck his body. He screamed the word again. His back arched up off the table and his stomach squeezed far too tight. He retched all over the floor. The splashing sound was sickening and made him throw up again. His mouth tasted of metallic and his stomach burned with acid, his head whirled.

The world was looming in on him like the black clouds of a thunderstorm, fast and hard. He just let it happen this time. He was too weak to fight against it.

What seemed like hours later, cold hands wrapped around his cheeks. The icy coldness of the hands cleared his vision and he could smell the sunflower scent of Madge. His Madge. His eyes peeled open slowly. Her blonde hair was framing her face, her nose was as red as Rudolph's, her eyes shine with worry.

"Gale." Her voice was a whisper, mingling with his thoughts and emotions. He felt stronger in her presence.

"Madge." He began to whisper back but ended up screaming as another course of pain carried through his body. The word. That was the word he was screaming, is screaming. That's why Haymitch nodded. He understood. He knew.

Madge.

He would fight for her. He loved her, he realized through the haze of pain. He didn't care what the world thought in that moment. He didn't care what her father might think, or his mother. He needs Madge. She even him out. He made him feel stronger than he actually was.

"Madge." He whispers against her wrist, his hands gripping her forearms hard. He presses his lips further against her wrist, kissing it. He can feel the pulsing of her heart against his lips. Her heart was pounding but was slower than his. He focused on it.

He strained to hear her breathing and focused on that too. He tries to match his with hers.

She crouched down, her eyes level with his, "Live." was all she said.


	7. Chapter 7: Facebook Stalking

**Facebook Stalking  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

Madge has kind of been Facebook stalking Gale Hawthorne for many a couple of months. He's in Europe with his dad and his dad's big shot band, Renegade. His Instragram, Facebook, and Twitter have been blowing up with shirtless pics of him on beaches, and pics of him in multiple different arenas his dad's playing at that night. And Madge can't help staring at his perfectly chiseled stomach a moment too long, or staring at those storm cloud gray eyes. He was gorgeous and everyone knew it.

So what, Madge might imagine being there with him in her itsy bitsy bikini, soaking in some sun. And maybe she silently rocks out with him in the VIP section of Renegade concerts through her headphones. It's not like she's physically following him around. It's just social media.

And of course she wants to comment and ask where's he's at like the rest of them, but he doesn't necessarily like her. Honestly, she was surprised when _he_ friend requested/follow _her_ , _not_ the other way around. Of course she graciously accepted and had browsed through his perfectly photogenic pictures and post for hours after.

And that's where she saw how much Gale's adored his little sister, Posy. And how much fun Gale had. And not only did she want to be a part of it, she wanted him to _want_ her _there_. But he never would.

But on the other side of the world, Gale Hawthorne was casually browsing his Instagram feed. SO MANY WORKOUT FEEDS! He tended to follow those to keep up his physique. But right now, all he wanted to see was what his friends were up too. Being half across the world in various countries had it perks, but he hasn't seen Thom or Katniss in almost two months. A new record for him and Thom (the other one was 36 hours and that was when Thom's mother gave birth to a daughter) who always been attached at the hip.

His finger paused over the brightly lit screen; a certain blonde girl was looking extra nice on the other side. Of course he hated to admit it was Madge Undersee, but she caught his eye. She fascinated him in ways no has before. She was in a pale blue sundress with thick straps. She was seated next to her cousin, Delly, and they were both smiling around a mouth full of watermelon, the juice dribbling off their chins.

He hovered over the like button and finally clicked it. He bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for her to block him. He knew it was a stupid fear, Madge was too nice to do something like that, but he wanted her to like him for some reason.

Back in America, Madge literally screamed at her phone when the notification popped up. She shot off her bed like a bird taking flight, dancing in crazy circles around her room. Her cousin, Delly, was giving her weird looks.

Madge pulled Delly of the bed and they happy danced around the room like a couple of little girls in ballet.

"What in the world has gotten into you!?" Delly called over the pounding of their feet.

"He liked my picture! Dell, can you believe it!?" she shouted in pure joy. Delly's eyes went wide and she yanked Madge's phone from her hand. She stared at his name for a moment, just waiting for it to disappear or not be there at all. But there it was, **Gale Hawthorne liked your picture.**

"That's so great!" they continued to dance until the phone buzzed again in Delly's hand. "OH. MY. GOD!" She screams.

"What? What?" Madge questions her cousin. Delly hides Madge's phone behind her back. "What?" it comes out slowly. Delly smirks and as Madge reaches for the phone Delly crushes it against her stomach and hunches over.

"Hey." She says in a deep, man's voice. "What's up?"

"Who is it and why are you talking that way!?" Madge whines.

Delly makes kissy noises at Madge and then she knows.

"Oh my god, no way! He didn't!" both girls heads snap to the phone again as another message pops up on Facebook.

 ** _I don't mean to bother you, but…_** the message is cut off from the notification bar.

"Open it!" Madge yells.

 ** _I'm bored. How's your summer been going? I like your picture you posted on Instagram. It was sweet. :P_**

"Oh my god!" the girls scream in harmony. "Answer back!" they yell at each other. "I don't know what to say! No you answer. No you!" they went round and round for a few moments before Madge ends up with the phone shoved down her shirt.

 ** _Pretty good. Nothing like yours though. Must be nice._**

It was so lame and Madge knew it, but she didn't know what else to say to such a hot guy like him.

 ** _Haha. It's really not that fun all the time. You end up missing the people back home._**

"Me?" Madge's points to her chest. Delly shrugs.

 ** _Oh yeah, who do you miss?_** Her fingers hovered over the send button.

 ** _Oh you know, Thom, Katniss, you…_**

"You know he put the 3 little dots to leave it open for you, right?" Delly interrogates.

 ** _Miss you, too._** Delly's speedy fingers type back before Madge even has a chance to stop her.

 ** _Oh really? Maybe we can hang out…next week? I'll be back for a short break in between shows from Tuesday to Friday if you have time._**

"Oh hell yeah, you have time. "

 ** _Sure, when would be a good time for you?_**

 ** _Wednesday?_**

 ** _Sure._**

"I think you just got a date with the infamous Gale Hawthorne." Delly winks, "Ohhhh."

Madge flicks her hair back and examines her nails, "Well all that Facebook stalking wasn't for nothing."

* * *

 **A/N: _Would love to hear you thoughts on this one! Date sequel? I'm kind of feeling do a request! Someone request something so I can write it!_ Furthermore, have a lonely week until I see you next. And sorry for all those who read my other story, Rebel or Madge (if you haven't, please check it out! It would mean so much!), sorry I didn't get to update that. I usually write/update on Saturday's for that and Saturday just flew by and before I knew it, it was gone! I'll get on that as soon as possible! Promise!**

 **Thank you, my lovely, for your constant support! Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Date with Gorgeous

**A Date with Gorgeous  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Continuation of Facebook Stalking)**

Madge Undersee had absolutely _nothing_ to wear. All her sundresses were just _way_ too old and she just didn't think jeans cut it with Gale Hawthorne. They were going _Olive Garden_ for lunch and possibly a movie after. If Madge got her way there would be no movie, because he was endlessly fascinating and she needed _to know everything_.

Groaning, she flopped backwards on the bed and grabbed her phone. She stubbornly poked and held down one of many cat stickers on her phone. It was being impossible and it was her favorite one. She was just being too stubborn to admit the sticker was dead and she needed a new one.

She flipped the phone back over, her finger still holding down the sticker trying to force it to use the last of the adhesive it had left, and dialed Delly's phone number.

"What's up, sweet cakes?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Madge huffed into the voice like a small child. Delly laughed at the other end. Madge glared at the phone.

"Go look in your mom's closet, usually she has something fresh and cool looking you could put on." She suggested.

"Delly! It's Gale Hawthorne!"

Delly cut Madge cut, "Yeah, I know, sweet ass."

"Can't forget the nice back muscles…Anyways! Dell, I can't go out with Gale Hawthorne and wear something of my mom's! That would just be weird!"

"It's not like he would know!" Delly yelled back into the phone, rolling her eyes at her best friend and cousin. Sometimes she just didn't get Madge Undersee.

"I _would_ know!" Madge huffed again and flops over onto her stomach, picking at a loose string on her pillowcase. Delly groans and rolls over in bed, she could bet her whole bank account her grandfather is rolling over in his grave at this conversation.

"You could wear some of my clothes."

"As much as I love you, I really do, I don't do the whole hippie thing."

"You'd look _great_ as a hippie, Madge. You have the perfect face and could totally rock the headband around the forehead. Ya know the one Cashmere _can't_ rock." They share a laugh, "And you could totally pull off that one lacy white dress I have hanging in the back of my closet, put on a light sweater over it and some black heels, you'd look stellar."

"I do _love_ that white dress."

"And I know you have those _Lauren Conrad_ black hole punched heels."

"But maybe not the light sweater, I don't want to look hippie. Maybe a black leather jacket to match the shoes and totally looks badass in a cute kiss me way."

"Hold on there, grasshopper, you jumping ahead of yourself now." Delly laughed at Madge's dream of kissing Gale Hawthorne.

"Just drop the dress off, stat, I need to be ready in an hour and I haven't even done my hair!" They hung up and Madge pulled her rose, blush pink robe tighter about herself and set to work on straighten her beach waves from last night in straight, sexy hair. Madge almost always had to style her hair or her too curly hair would be all frizzy and too much to handle.

Just as Delly barged through the door, Madge was apply a peachy colored lipstick to her pink lips. Her black heels were waiting by the door wanting to be worn.

"Go! Go! Go!" Delly chants, "I got caught by a train and you have 15 minutes, bitch, go!" Madge laughed at Delly antics and took the dress to the bathroom with her. She slipped into and adjusted the straps to fit her smaller frame and walked out of the bathroom look like a superstar. "Hot, babe." Delly teased.

Madge stuck her tongue out and slipped on her heels beside Delly on the bed. She reaches around Delly for her dad's old leather jacket, that's slightly too big but still looked cute, off the bed post.

"Lookin' good! I take my laugh back, Gale Hawthorne might kiss you on your front porch!" they laugh.

"I wish!"

The doorbell sounded through the huge manor house.

"That's him!" Madge's eyes lighted up with excited as she popped off the bed.

"Hey, hey!" Delly called after to her, her arms outstretched, "I think I deserve a hug for saving your life!" Madge hugs her and bids her goodbye. Delly slips out behind Madge and sits on the top of the stairs straight out of sight of Gale's vision. Of course the best friend had to eavesdrop, it came with the job.

"Hey!" Madge's voice.

"Hey, pretty dress." Delly can imagine the bright pink blush spreading across Madge's chest.

"Thank you, it's actually Delly's." Delly coughs into her hand. Gale's eyebrows furrow and he looks around for the source of the sound. Delly, hiding in her spot, quickly types out a text to Madge. **Don't tell him it's mine! It's your date! Just say thank you! Jesus, what am I going to do with you!**

When Gale couldn't find the source of the sound he says, "Ready to go?"

"Yes sir!"

Gale was a decent driver. He wasn't _bad_ but he wasn't _good_ either. He knew it and Madge knew it. Gale didn't really drive a lot. Usually Thom drove them everywhere they needed.

They made small talk as Gale drove the burnt red Jeep down the road. He merged into highway traffic as Madge was explaining some book to him and recommended he read it. She even offered to let him borrow it. And he would, he read occasionally, especially on tour.

"So how's your dad's band doing?"

"They're doing great. The tour is doing well and they're pumped to write the next album. My dad was telling me they were going to hit closer to home on the next album. Talk about life and their children, and stuff. As long as he doesn't mention my name, I'm fine." Madge laughs. "And speaking of the devil." He points to the radio without taking his eyes off the road. Of course, Renegade's hit song that took them to the top of the charts was playing.

"I love this song!" Madge exclaiming, turning the song Claiming up a little bit.

Gale let Madge rock out to the hit song until it was over and AC/DC came on. "You know my dad wrote that about his proposal to my mom?"

"Really! That's so sweet! That must have been the best proposal ever!"

Gale flashes her a smile before turning his eyes back to the road. They sat in silence for a while, just letting the music talk as the engine roared down the highway. Madge observed Gale as he drove. His messy, black hair was even messier today as if he ran his fingers through it a million times more than usually. His cheeks had a slight pink hue to them as if he was blushing and his arm muscles looked great in that tank top. It was a Renegade tank top, respectively.

They didn't talk until Gale got off on Exit 119. _Olive Garden_ was right off the exit.

"So what are you going to get?" Gale asked as they walked in.

"Probably soup and salad."

"They do have to best salad." He commented. His hair blew in the mild wind and Madge enjoyed the way it was a bit too long and blew in his face. He kept brushing it away.

"You know a headband might work."

He smirked at her, "Well, I don't seem to own one."

"I can help with that." She dug through her purse, sighing, "Well damn, I seem to have forgotten to put one in here. Sorry." She smirks back at him.

He snaps his fingers, "Aw man, I was looking forward to it."

The waitress seats them and winks at Gale. Madge feels a rise of jealousy boil up in her stomach. She ignores it. It's not like he's her anyways.

As lunch carried on, Gale and Madge became more relaxed around each other. They began to share childhood stories and Gale shared humiliating stories about his brothers. They deserve it anyways. Gale bit into a breadstick, pushing his 5-cheese ziti to the side as Madge told him the Mud Story.

"…Yeah, my neighbor was walking me in a wagon and he went around a corner and just as he was going straight again I was dumped into the mud."

"No way! Something similar happened to me, except my dad threw me into the mud because we were playing around in the rain."

"Aw, that's so cute." Gale laughed and smiled at her. He was silent after his laugh and he just stared at her. Her smile was bright and she was _gorgeous_. And he hated himself for not getting to know her sooner. "What?" she questions.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said, pushing his ziti around. She slaps his arms.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, you know that."

Heat rises up in Madge's cheeks. Oh. My. God. Gale Hawthorne just called her beautiful. Madge places the back of her hands to her cheek to try and cool them down, "Thank you."

"I'm serious!" he laughs. "You wanna know why?" she nods, not trusting herself to speak, "You have one hell of a smile that I would kill for. There's this life in you that I haven't quite found in anyone else, you're _happy_ and it's insane how happy you are. I love it, I've never seen someone so happy before. It's great to know there are people out there like it." Madge blushes even more, "And anyone one can tell you were pretty, but your personality and the life you just carry around with you, makes your absolutely _gorgeous_." She was full on blushing now. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, it's fine. No one's ever told me any of that." He was his turn to be taken aback.

"You're kidding me, right."

She shakes her head, "No."

"Well then, let me just sing it from the rooftops."

She laughs, "Please do, it would be a sight to see, but probably some pretty good singing." He smiled. It was getting late, they been there for 3 hours.

"I should get you home."

"Probably, I mean if you want to be on my parents' good side."

"Can I see you again…when I come back? I like to talk to you."

"Of course." And on the way out to the car, Gale grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. And of course he couldn't control himself when he kissed her cheek again when they arrived at her house.

"G'night, Madge."

"Good night, Gale."

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts about their date! Please comment!  
And remember, suggestions are allowed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Military School (Part 1)

**Military School (Part 1)  
(Madge/Gale)  
(Modern Day)**

MILITARY SCHOOL! Military school…Madge Undersee, only daughter of the Mayor, was going to _military school_? Unheard of! And for what…one detention? Where does that account as enough trouble to have to go to the extreme of _military school_. There wasn't even another way of saying the two simple words without the emphasis of disbelief. She was a good child, a straight A students with stellar records (well…except for that one detention…BUT THEY DON'T GO ON YOUR PERMANENT RECORD!), and a bright, _a bright_ , future.

But _military school_.

Well, as if to prove its point, Panem Military Academy's metal archway comes into view as Mayor Undersee's silver Volvo turns its final right turn into the hell. Only, where Madge has to stay, the Volvo would roll away from the Academy like it got to go back to heaven and it was a damn Saint again and not a Satan worshipper! Yeah, she was going to the extreme, but _military school?_

That's the only thought she could form. She felt betrayed and lonely, as if her parents didn't want her anymore, she felt abandoned like one of those dogs you see on the commercials. She huffs out a sigh to express her annoyance with her father for the upmost millionth time this four hour car ride.

"Madgie," _oh how she hated that after what he's doing_ , "It's for the good, it will be _good_ for you." He tells her for the upmost _millionth_ time _this week_. It was a bunch of bull, anyways. _Madgie, it will help you learn discipline…Madgie, we still love you….Madgie this, and Madgie that!_ It's like they didn't even care! And discipline, her ass! She knew discipline, or she would eat with her hands like a savage, and (for crying out loud) she would _slouch_. And if she didn't know discipline, would she have come home _bawling her eyes out_ about receiving the detention in the first place as she gingerly hands her father the paper to sign? No! She wouldn't!

Oh, how she is _mad_!

"We love you, don't forget that!" her father calls to her as she gets out of the car with her big bag full of a billion hair ties (we all know she's gonna need them), perfume, some clothing, and her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Giggles. She has to fight off her smile about having Mr. Giggles still in her care because she's supposed to be really mad at her dad.

"Whatever." She mumbles angrily as she slams the car door as hard as she can.

"We'll have to build you up some muscles, little lady. Hi, how are you? I'm your counselor, Mr. Right, Madge, right?"

Of course she would get Mr. Right with his _stupid_ comments about her weak body. She was a pianist, _not_ a military sergeant. This place wasn't for her; this _place_ wasn't meant for her… What the hell did her parents get her into?

"Yeah, I'm Madge…Undersee."

"Great! You'll be in barracks 12. Now, this comes as a shocker…"

" _Shocker…_ " she repeats.

"Yes, a shocker, that the barracks are co-ed according to groups. The people in the same barrack will be your group, your lifeline of sorts, during your stay here whether you stay until graduation or the first semester. You will eat, sleep, workout, and follow orders with them. They are your new family and they will protect you as you will protect them. The only times you will be separated is when you are attending everyday classes; although, depending on your age, you may have a few classes with some on your fellow group members. There are classes you will all have, just not at the same time. Any questions so far?"

"Showers…" before she can even finish her sentence, he's cutting her off.

"Oh yes, they are a total of ten showers in each barrack. They will run for 15 minutes once you press the button, so hopefully you have enough time to shave _both_ legs and not just one. A lot of girls have problems with time management when it comes to showering."

Madge's eyes go wide. _All hell no, she needs her 30 minutes of bliss to shave and rinse off and wash her hair. This is not good, not at all._ _Guess she's giving up shaving._

"Are…a-are they…um," she scratches her forehead, "co-ed, as well?" her heart speeds up for a moment and she stomach tightens.

"Yes." Her eyes go even wider than before and she glances down at her clothed body. She didn't bring a bathing suit, she didn't think she would need one! They expect her to shower _naked_ with a bunch of _boys_. No way, not gonna happen. "Well of course most barracks tend to make a schedule so girls can shower and then boys can. But that's only optional."

"Oh, it's not going to be optional, _it's going to happen_." She mutters under her breath. If she has to shower in the presence of others, then she damn well is going to shower in the presence of her own _gender_.

"What's that, soldier?"

"Nothing." He eyes her like he's going to make her tell him, but then decides against. He notices that she is quite pretty; she's going to have to work for some respect around here. She's intelligent, if that sparkle in her eye is anything to go by.

"We're here. Pick any bed that you like that isn't already taken." He smiles before scurrying off back to the gates far behind them. Another girl comes up behind Madge and bumps her shoulder, she, too, look as pale as Madge.

"Ya ready for this?" Madge shakes her head no, "Me neither. I don't know how I feel about shitting in front of the boys. Or the girls, for that matter."

"Me neither." Madge takes a deep breath and stares at the barrack like Hell's gates just opened up and Satan is standing on the other side waiting for her to walk in to Hell.

"My name's Katniss." Madge turns to shake the girl's outstretch hand and this was the first time she noticed the other girl for real. She had shiny, long, brown hair tied up in braid down her back, and her steel gray eyes shined with bravery and confidence, despite what her words conclude. She is taller than Madge by _inches_ but she wasn't too tall. She was probably 5'7 ½ , whereas Madge was a small 5'4. At least she was over average!

She concluded that they were polar opposites. Madge could be compared to sunshine in appearance and Katniss could be compared to a severe thunderstorm rolling in to stay forever. But the girl seemed nice enough and just as nervous, in Madge's book, she was the golden ticket in the chocolate bar.

"Madge." She said. The girl gave her a small smile and nodded toward the easily retractable barrack that looked like it could be taken down in seconds. Just how the Military liked it.

They girls walk hesitantly towards the building like they were in war and were entering a building. They eyed the door handle and both took a deep breath.

The metal was cool underneath Madge's warm palm. The door was made of crappy, scrapyard wood, but it would do. It was home now, Madge thought glumly. She pulled the door open and Katniss walked in ahead her, scooping out the place.

The place was _filled_ with people of all different races and looks. It seemed pretty simple, girl's on one side, and boy's on the other. The only problem was…the girl's side of filled and there were five beds on the boy's side still available.

Some of the girl's gave them apologetic looks as they put their stuff down tentatively on the thin cot as if someone would tell them they had to move and sleep on the floor. When no one did they open their trunks at the end of the cots and put their belonging there. Madge quickly shoved Mr. Giggles in her trunk before anyone could see him in his red bowtie. Madge and Katniss kept themselves on the boy's side, they knees in between their beds as they talked quietly.

Madge hadn't taken her eyes off the dark hair girl until she heard the owner of the cot behind her lay down with a huff. She threw a look over her shoulder and had to stop midsentence to do a double take. Not only was she forced to sleep on the boy's side of the barracks, but she had to sleep across from Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome too!

She knew he wasn't a newcomer from the fatigues he wore. His name was embroidered on the left hand pocket in gold. He hadn't shaved in a day or two which, if she knew anything at all, was a violation of the rules. He was lean, not bulky like most of the other guys, but he wasn't scrawny. His hair was too long for the Military, but damn did he look good with it.

When he look at him and raised an eyebrow, she noticed he had the most beautiful gray eyes like a storm rolling in over the ocean. They were breathtaking. When she didn't answer his silent question, he looked away and she saw flecks of vibrant violet sparkle in his eyes like water on a stone. She takes back the breathtaking part, _he_ was breathtaking. Being all effortlessly gorgeous and all…

She returns to her conversation with Katniss, but her thoughts kept drifting back to him. _How in the world did they expect her to sleep and shower with him nearby!? They would be lucky if she didn't jump him when she was on her period. God damn, was he_ magnificent.

"Alright, everybody up!" a deep baritone voice barks from the entrance. He was dressed in fatigues and had a face of an angel going into battle – beautiful but stern. "My name is Admiral Finnick and you will only call me Admiral Finnick. _Not_ Admiral, _not_ Finnick, _not Captain Fishy_ as my girlfriend tends to call me." at the words _Captain Fishy_ the Admiral wrinkles his nose to display his disapproval. "Anyways, I am not your friend, _your buddy_ , your counselor. I am your boss and you will not question what I say. When I say jump, you say…" he waits for them to answer.

"How high?" the group chants.

" _No!_ " he barks out, " _How high, sir."_

"Sir, yes, sir." The long timers respond, the boy next to her being one of them. He glances at her and nods slightly. It was almost as if he was telling her she could do it.

"Jump?" Admiral Finnick questions.

"How high, sir!" the crowd answers, hardly any emotion in any of their voices.

"A foot!" Admiral Finnick smirks. They all jump as high as they can. "Ah, ah, ah, _some_ of your got it. Others, we will work with you." He nods once before leaving them alone with two other soldiers.

"I am Captain Johanna Mason and this is Sergeant Darius Kentworth. We will be training you and we give _no mercy_." She flashes her teeth at them and Madge can see gorgeous boy trying to suppress a smirk. "Line up on the line outside in an orderly fashion. Two lines, divide by your bunk sides."

Madge and Katniss' line moves first. Katniss watches the guy in front of her and marches like he does, stiff arms and a straight back. Madge follows suit.

They line up outside, Madge's row is in the back and Madge has to suppress the urge to jump to see Captain Johanna Mason and Sergeant Darius Kentworth. She shifts slightly, brushing against the boy's arm to see around others. He uses his finger to push her back into position parallel with the impossibly tall girl in front of her.

"Don't get out of position, stiff as a board. If they catch you, which Darius might have, they'll make you do 500 pushups in front of everyone. You're lucky if it's Darius. First day, he'll let it slide." He barely moves his lips as he speaks through his teeth. His voice is deep, but not too deep. Madge's heart stutters a little bit in her chest at the sound of it.

"Alright, we are learning how to march today. After that you will go to the battlefield and train. Any questions?" Darius states in a nicer voice than Johanna.

"Yeah, what's the battlefield?" the girl in front of Madge asks.

"10 pushup for not raising your hand!" Captain Johanna points at the ground. The girl gets down and does them before Darius answers her question.

"It's the training area by the front entrance. You probably saw the big, wooden structure as you came in."

"Thank you." She states, her eyes nervously darting over to Johanna who just flashes her teeth.

"Anymore…no one. March!"

They march for some time before they are released from Johanna's grip. Just being in her presence makes Madge feel like she's suffocating. Her muscles are always tense and fear is the only thing running in her veins. Madge, like many newcomers, had to do many pushups. She had to do a total of 35 because it took her a long time to march right and because Johanna likes to pick on her.

They march their way to training on the "battlefield." There they are issued a series of fatigues. They are ushered into the small changing room. Gale and some other boy stand at the entrance since they already of fatigues on.

"Guess we'll see who's afraid to take off their clothes." The darker skinned boy whispers to Gale. Gale releases air out of his nose in a laugh. A small smile graces his features.

Madge, who is closer to Gale than Katniss, suddenly turns very embarrassed. She considers waiting until everyone leaves, but from the looks of it, no one leaves until everyone is ready. She speeds through chancing, thanking god for wearing a modest sports bra instead of her hot pink, palm trees decorative, _Victoria's Secret_ sports bra.

When she glances up from her half buttoned up shirt, she catches Gale's eyes darting away from her, his tan cheeks tinging pink. At least he's embarrassed about it. She realizes that she might have to watch out for him. He _was_ older than her.

They exit the changing area and head towards the soldiers already clad in fatigues.

"You're going to have to make that quicker from now on…I'm General Boggs. I will be your physical trainer. This is my team, Staff Sergeant Beetee, Private Wiress, and Colonel Cressida. You will respect us at all times and you will follow our orders. Now, run until I say stop. Don't stop. If you _do_ stop, you just added a mile for everyone. Go!"

Everyone starts to jog except for the two that already know the drill.

"I said _run_ , not _jog_." General Boggs screams from behind them. No one wanted to be last so they all started to run in a cluster. "Two in a row, don't cut." They form a long line of pairs and run as fast as the person in front of them.

Madge and Katniss somehow end up in the same pairing despite the fact that Katniss is a much faster, more fit runner. Madge is huffing and puffing after two seconds of running, whereas Katniss was still breathing through her nose. _Damn her._

Madge couldn't tell you when her legs became numb, but it sure feels like forever. Her legs are wobbly and hardly moving in tune with the others. Katniss keeps shooting her looks like she's afraid Madge is going to keel over any minute now. And to be completely honest, she just might. Her head pounded to the beat of her heart. Her heart was pumping so hard she could feel it in her stomach. And her stomach was clamped so tight that she thought her stomach acid was going to burn through the lining and she was either going to die or puke. In total, she felt completely _miserable_.

"Are you okay?" Katniss calls over the pounding feet.

"God only knows!" Madge's breath was stolen a hell of a long time ago. She can barely get the response out with wheezing in between each word. Her lungs were _burning_.

"It's probably only a few more minutes. I can't see them making us run much longer on our first day. Just hang in there." Katniss was trying to be encouraging but all Madge wanted was for her to shut the hell up so she could focus on mentally willing her legs to go, go, go!

"Yeah, right, don't. Want. Another. Mile." She wheezed while grinding her teeth. If she had enough energy and air to scream, she would.

"Alright, circle back and line up!" Boggs screams.

"'Bout freaking time!" Madge pumps her fist an inch because that's all she's capable of at the moment.

"50 pushups and you're done. Do them at your own speed, but don't get used to it." Their superiors walk away, probably going cafeteria for lunch. Madge longs to go with them. What she would do for a bowl of fresh cut strawberries and a bowl of sugar right now. Everyone finishes long before Madge does, Katniss stays with Madge and so does cot neighbor.

"Why did you stay?" Katniss asks with a hint of anger.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't know where to go after this."

"Food?" Madge perks up.

He nods, "Food."

"Lead the way!" Madge's sudden energy makes Katniss laugh as she watches her new friend push the new new friend forward. Katniss shakes her head and jogs to catch up with the pair. They do look kind of cute together…

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think in the comment section? What do you want to see? I'll try to add want you guy want into it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Military School (Part 2)

**Military School (Part 2)  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

 **A/N: Shout outs to: Fanficlauryn, Chasingcarsaroundourheads, Oha808, Gadge Lover, GADGE LOVER (guest), Future Light, and Baiter08 for the reviews/follows/favorites. They mean so much to me. And I love hearing your thoughts! You guys are awesome with extra exclamations points!**

 **And thank you** Gadge Lover **for your awesome review and asking for something to be added into the story. No promises it will be in Part 2 but I'll try to at least hint at it! ;)**

 **And anyone that wants to see something in this little series (whether in Military School Series or a random drabble) please do say!**

* * *

"So what's your name?" Madge says as she shoves a mouthful of food down her throat. God, she doesn't know why she's so hungry all of a sudden. Maybe all this physical activity is getting to her…

The boy in question laughs, his purely whites flashing, "Gale." He replies.

"Gale….?" Katniss sticks her chin out a little.

He laughs again, "Hawthorne, with an e." Madge bursts out laughing like he said the funniest thing in the whole wide world. He cocks his head to the side, his eyebrows colliding in a furrow between his eyes. "Wha-What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you had to make sure we knew you had an 'E' at the end of your last name."

"Mmm." He still seems a little confused, but he doesn't say anything, just rolls his lips in and digs into his own serving of chow. It's silence at their little table for a while. No one says anything. The only thing you can hear from their table was the scraping of forks on metal prison plates and the occasional gulp from a small glass of water. None of them really knew what to say – let alone what they were eating at the moment, either – so no one questioned it.

Madge doesn't seem to notice the boy across from her stealing glances at her. Katniss does, however. She doesn't know what it means, but it could have something to do with the way Madge is shoveling food into her mouth at rapid speed like she's never seen food before in her life. But she couldn't pin it for only that. She had a feeling Gale (new new friend, as she referred to him in her head) likes Madge a little, or at least found her interesting.

"Are you going to eat that?" Madge asks Gale, pointing her shiny, silver fork at his bowl of strawberries. Her eyes are filled with lust as she stares at the measly bowl of untouched strawberries still on his plate. He gives her an incredulous look before pushing the bowl towards her. She moans as she bites into the ripe strawberry. "God, these are _so_ good. Strawberries are my favorite." She moans again, her head tilted back.

"I can see that." Gale mutters under his breath. He finished his piece of meat and offers to take the two ladies plates to the trashcan. They agree, Madge barely able to understand the question because her brain of muddled in strawberry delight.

His friend, Kenji, meets him at the trashcan. His dark, tan skin looks almost black in the poor lighting of the cafeteria. Gale's own skin looked really tan; almost a burnt orange. The pair has known each other since last year when they met on their first day of Military School. Only Kenji was in here for being a rowdy kid his too conservative parents couldn't handle, and Gale was in here because he had a few too many run-ins with the police. It was this or a juvenile delinquent center until he was 18. He wasn't exactly proud of his actions, but he didn't exactly regret them either. Hmm, maybe he needed to be in here.

"Scooping out the newbies, huh? Which one you looking at? Blondie or Brownie?" Gale hits Kenji on the shoulder, shaking his head as he empties his trash into the trashcan. "Wanna make a bet?" Kenji raises his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh yeah, what kind of bet?" Gale slaps the metal tray on top of the trashcan with the rest of the prison material before crossing his arms over his chest. This ought to be good…

"Who can score a newbie first?" Kenji smirks. Gale knows he thinks this is the best bet ever. Who can have sex first with a newbie that would be too tired or scared to deny. But that wasn't the way Gale roll these days, but it might be fun. He was stuck here all summer because his mother wouldn't pick up her delinquent until he was "fixed" and had "bettered" himself. So he may have been going a little bonkers waiting for "fun" to appear.

"You're on." But his stomach disagreed. For some reason Katniss and Madge's face popped into his mind and he felt a little queasy. "But let's keep it on the down low. Just between me and you." He leaned in closer to Kenji as he says this, using his index finger to gesture between the two of them.

"Oh…yeah." Kenji nods and smiles. "You've got a deal, there, Einstein." Gale groans at the nickname. It was one time! It happened one time and he was drunk! He hated that nickname.

Gale pats Kenji on the back and heads back to his table he shared with the girls. Madge had finished _his_ strawberries and the bowl was in the middle of the table. She looked exhausted. She sat with her arms crossed and her back slouched forward. Her eyes were half lidded and she gave him a weak smile when he returned.

"How you feelin' there sleepy?" Her lazy smile heightens a little more up her face. She groans softly.

"Too. Much. _Physical Activity!_ " A laugh bubbles out of Katniss and she gingerly covers her mouth. She slaps Madge on the back and shakes her head as if she is dazed how Madge is so tired. "I don't think I even have the energy to shower. Not that I want too with all those people…" she goes silent for a few moments before her back goes stiff and her eyes wide, she remember what she said earlier to _Mr. Right_ , she thinks with a sneer, "We're making a schedule." The two other members of the table look at her as if she has grown two heads, "For the showers. _Ya know_ , girls at this time, boys at that."

"Oh!" his face lights up in understanding. His eyebrow furrow together and his mouth fades into a dim line, "We've never had one before…" he trails off.

"We're making one!"

"You'll find with a schedule you'll miss your timed area for it because your schedule is ever changing. A lot of barracks do it, but it really doesn't work. I think we tried it for like, maybe, two weeks and then gave it up. It was a pain in the ass."

"Oh." Madge face falls in disappointment. Gale can see the looks of horror and insecurity swimming in her eyes like fish in a pond. She was terrified. He knew it. He _understood_ it. The only difference is when Gale arrived here, well; he was already used to peeing in front of other cell mates from the downtown holding cell. But he had his moments of insecurity and the feeling of being uncomfortable. Madge will find it won't be so bad after the first few times. It never is. It's not like she can wait _forever_ for someone not to use walk in to shit or something.

Gale had those experiences too. Especially when Kenji decided one day that he couldn't wait the 5 minutes for Gale to shower (he was oddly alone then) and sat there on the toilet shitting. And not only is it like a prison bathroom, but there isn't any magazines or anything to do so Gale had to withstand the comfortable starring on Kenji's part as he showered.

"It's really not _that_ bad." Gale tries to comfort her. She shrugs just as the bell goes off, signaling they turn to departure back to their assigned barrack. Gale nods towards the door and the two follow closely behind. They don't know how to find Barrack 12 in the dark.

Once back inside, Gale immediately goes to his trunk and pulls out a fresh pair of pajamas and darts into the showers/ bathroom area. Others quickly follow suit, only leaving the majority of the newbies standing awkwardly around in silence. The only sounds coming from the bathroom was farts and laughter, people yelling over one another and the sound of running water. Steam billowed out the entrance way of the showering room like a cloud rolling across the sky during the day. The barrack almost immediately becomes sticky.

Most of those who aren't showering tonight are getting into the pajamas. Madge follows suit. She takes out a baggy top and blue shorts with an anchor printed on them (maybe the wrong symbol for this branch of the Military). She takes off her shirt first, turning her back to the other side of the room, more towards facing Katniss. She usually doesn't sleep in a bra but in her new environment she's not exactly comfortable _not_ wearing one. She practically throws on the shirt in record's speed. The top hands down over her butt as she wiggles out of her pants and slips on her shorts.

She crawls under the thick, green blanket and curls up facing Katniss. Katniss and her talk a little about nothing in particular, both straying from the hard conversation of home. Katniss' eyes go wide at one point in the conversation and Madge glances over her shoulder to see what has Katniss all up in a pickle.

Her eyes widen too. Gale Hawthorne, with an 'e', is standing there topless. His hard chisels abs are taunt against his stomach and tattoos line up and down his body. The most distinctive tattoos were the black line or fire running up his left side and a dream catcher on his right. She almost noticed a cross and what appeared to be a name on his chest. She takes note of a pretty gruesome scar wrapping around his left shoulder too. And for the first time, she notices the tattoos lacing up his under forearms. She tries to turn back to Katniss as if she hasn't just seen what Jesus looked like (maybe he was the devil, he was pretty _hot_ ), but she couldn't seem to move.

He smirks. "Like what you see?" Her cheeks burn scarlet.

…

Madge wakes up early the next morning by habit. She makes her way to the bathroom with a new pair of fatigues and the destination of peeing before hopping into the shower. She yawns deeply, raising her arms above her head to stretch out her aching muscles. Her eyes shut as she walks.

Her hands find the frame of the door before the rest of her. She opens her eyes only to shut them again, a small scream escaping her throat. She opens her eyes again to make sure she was just imagining it. She wasn't.

There stands _Gale Hawthorne_ … _naked_ , showering. _But didn't he shower last night?_

He spins around quickly to see who it is. And Madge decides the front isn't any better to look at than the back. Too tempting. His eyes widen too when he recognizes her. His hands shoot to cover his crotch, his cheeks bright red.

"Morning, Madge." He says just as she says:

"What are you doing here!?"

"Showering." He answers. Her eyes dart to his hands and back up to his eyes, his checks (if possible) were even brighter red than before. They stand there in stunned silence; both their eyes are as wide as Jupiter. Madge glances anywhere but his eyes. The shampoo still in his hair, his V dipping into you know where, the metal showers.

"Imma…Imma going to go over here and pee."

"Yeah, you do that." He spins back around and begins frantically runs his fingers through his hair to get all the shampoo out before the water turns off. She walks around to the other side of the showers and toilets to piss. Her mind is running on a fast course.

Holy shit! She just saw bunk neighbor _naked_. Not that he's bad to look at, but _still_. God, how was she supposed to _live_? This was so unfair.

 _'_ _Don't forget we love you, Madgie!'_ her father's voice rings throughout her head.

By the time she starts her own shower ( _on the other side_ ), Gale was already dressed and had his teeth brushed. His hand lingers against the steamed metal of his section of the shower. He's mentally debating apologizing to Madge, but he doesn't know how or why he should.

"Hey Madge," he whispers. She makes a 'mmm' sound from the other side, "I'm sorry…about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about. It's just sometime I'll have to get used to." She replies. Although he can't see it, her cheeks are _burning_ a blood red color. _Couldn't he just leave!?_

And as she thinks this she can hear his retreating footsteps leave the room.

…

It's been a few days of awkward glances and bright cheeks. Neither one of them wanted to approach the other about _the incident_. And what is there to talk about? She saw him naked in the shower; so what, it was a fact of life here at Panem Military Academy.

But that wasn't _the incident_ they were avoiding each other for. _The incident_ happened four days ago, a day after she walked in on Gale (if that was even possible). _She_ was the one showering and _he_ walked in on her. It wasn't the walking in part that was making them go red in the cheeks, but the fact that his eye may have lingered a few moments too long and how Madge may or may not have dreamed about the moment happening a little…differently. It was like they were afraid that if they talked or even looked each other in the eye the other would be able to read their thoughts. It was embarrassing, what they were thinking that is. So they avoided each other.

So when midnight rolled around and neither one of them could sleep (their close proximity wasn't helping either), Gale rolled out of bed and shakes Madge's shoulder.

"Hey," he says as he jiggles her shoulder back and forth.

She rolls over slowly, "Hey?" a crease forms in her forehead and Gale has come to known that as her 'Confusion Wrinkle."

"Come outside with me." the 'Confusion Wrinkle' deepens, but she follows him anyways.

Once they were outside ( _way_ past curfew), they glided down the path to the small meadow behind Barrack 12. It was late summer and the flowers were bright and alive. The night air was humid, but it was a hell of a lot cooler than the barrack, and it was sticky. Gale's shirt instantly started sticking to his back and chest, making him even more awkward.

"So…" Madge drags out. She just wants this over with. It's awkward enough as it is.

"I'm sorry…about the other day. I didn't mean to stare…" she cuts him off.

"What…haven't seen a naked girl in a while?" she was joking but he didn't take it that way.

"Well, yes actually, but that wasn't the reason." Her cheeks burned pink, "I mean, Undersee, you have a _great_ body. I'm not gonna lie about that, but I am sorry. I shouldn't have." Damn, has the Military drilled in courtesy into his head. Before military school, Gale wouldn't have thought twice (or even once) about staring and then apologizing, but times we different.

"I don't think I have another choice but to forgive you." She states.

He digs the toe of his boot into the ground. His arms cross over his chest. "I mean, you could totally not talk to me ever again." He says under his breath, hoping against hope that she doesn't hear. He didn't want her to not talk to him. He found her fascinating and clever. Something you don't find every day. He wanted more. No, he _needed_ more.

She snorts in an unladylike fashion, "What fun would that be?"

 _Is she flirting with him?_

His neck snaps so quickly towards her that he's afraid it might break off. She doesn't look up from the ground. Even in the dim moonlight he can tell she's blushing. It's a rose color and the way it mixed perfectly with her moonlit hair, she was beautiful. He had never thought that of a girl, but for some reason or another, he felt like she _deserved_ that title.

He realizes he's staring again. He turns his graze to the stars and sits down, leaning back on his elbows. She follows suit, not sitting too far from him, but not close enough.

"Have you ever been kissed?" she blurts out after a long stretch of silence.

He snorts, "Yeah, what's it to ya?" he questions, his eyes alive with mischief.

She turns to him, her face molded into a perfect complexion of seriousness, "What does it feel like?" he stares at her, trying to gage how far to read into the question. Her blue eyes don't stray from his gray ones.

He leans in forward, slowly, as if asking if it's alright. She doesn't move again, if, in fact, she almost seems to move closer. If he wasn't kidding himself, he'd say she even relaxed more and more the closer he got to her.

His lips press against her gently, lingering just long enough that his body ached for him to lean in again and kiss her senseless. Their eyes burned into each other. "Like that." He whispers against her lips.

Neither of them moves. His lips hum with electricity from her lips. He has to do everything in his power not to dip that centimeter closer and kiss the crap of out her. He'd leave it at a lingering kiss if that's all she would give him. His stomach was filled with butterflies (something new for him), and his body buzzed with that feeling he hasn't felt since he arrived at Military School. He hasn't messed around with a girl in ages, but he didn't feel like he was messing around with Madge.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" she whispers, her lips brushing, feather lite, against his as the words tumbles out of her mouth.

"Do you want me too?" her eyes seem to burn more into his.

"Yes." She whispers. You don't have to tell him twice. He pressed her back into the ground and hovers over her. Soon enough she picks up the rhythm his lips are set on and her hand grip the front of his night shirt. Her legs were pinned in between his and the heat radiating off them make her feel warm inside. He was a heater, no doubt about that, and she loved it.

She hands slide into her hand and he groans into the kiss, his chest dipping down some. His chest brushes against her and she arches her back. Soon enough they're tumbling into the barrack and stumbling into the shower room. They both press a button on the wall and the showers come blazing down on them in an icy stream.

Madge was the first to tug at Gale's shirt; he helps her lift it above his head. It makes a _slop_ sound as it hits the floor. Hers is next and next is his pants. Soon they're almost in their underclothes and their bodies are pressed tightly together under the cool spray.

They break apart at the sound of a groan as someone rolls over in the other room. Gale smiles at her and she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well that was fun." He says.

"Yeah, _fun._ " She says. She's embarrassed to have done that with a guy she barely knows, especially after the first kiss, her _first_ kiss. "I'm a…Imma go to bed. Good night, Gale."

She goes to walk passed him when he grabs her wrist, pulling her towards his chest. The water still sprays down on them and Gale knows they only have a few minutes before it turns off, the water finally warmed up.

"Wait!"

"What?" she whispers angrily.

"I-I-I…"

"What?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry." She throws her hands up in the air. It's his turn to ask, "What, what did I do wrong?"

"I'm sick of hearing you say sorry about everything you do! You're fine, Gale. I let it happen. I wanted it to happen. _Gale_ ," she stresses his name, "I enjoyed it." A small smile returns to his face. "But, let's _not_ make this a regular occurrence." He nods frantically like his life depends on it. He wants this too. He doesn't want it for the bet he made with Kenji. He wants it because for some reason Madge Undersee makes him feel like he should impress her, like he should be a better person. And he wants Madge to see that.

To be perfectly honest…he _wanted_ someone to notice it. Even if Madge wasn't his mom, the one he hasn't seen in over a year, the one that he wants to meet again. But if Madge notices, it makes him feel better. Like he isn't the deadbeat that wasn't going anywhere in life like so many people has told him before. He didn't want to be that person anymore. He didn't want to be that failure everyone wasn't surprised about. He wanted to be worth something to someone.

That's all he was asking for.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, a little depressing at the end but it came on a whim like the rest of it. Lol. I wanted to add some depth to it.**

 **Anyways, did I give you Madge's fun, Gadge Lover?**


	11. Chapter 11: Military School (Part 3)

**Military School (Part 3)  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

 **A/N: Guest,  
"She hands slide into her hair and he groans into the kiss, his chest dipping down some. His chest brushes against her and she arches her back. Soon enough they're tumbling into the barrack and stumbling into the shower room. They both press a button on the wall and the showers come blazing down on them in an icy stream." Here is the paragraph (excerpt from Part 2) explaining how they went from the meadow to the showers. Hope that helps! Thanks for the review.**

 **Gadge Lover,**

 **Glad I could do justice for what you asked for. I'm so happy you had fun reading it because I had fun writing it. I do plan to write more of this AU. Thanks so much for your review and please, if there's any more things you wanted imputed in this AU please share your thoughts! And that goes for anyone!**

* * *

Madge's legs are hairy. They are absolutely disgusting. She couldn't stand it another day. This fifteen minute shower thing was a problem. She only had enough time to either wash her hair or shave her armpits and legs. And when you have mud caked in your hair…it doesn't leave you much of a choice between the options. And she hated it. It was outright torture.

On the other hand, she would end up stuck showering right next to Gale. It was like there was this unspoken rule that where they were now was where they would stay. And as much as she loved sneaking small glances at Gale's amazing body, he was distracting and she couldn't properly wash her hair without wanting to yank out strands in frustration. And it sure didn't help when Gale Hawthorne smirked at the wall every damn time he caught her looking at him, sometimes a little too low.

He would never dare to utter a word to her, he wasn't like that, but it didn't mean he didn't like the rose color that blossomed across her cheeks every time she'd snap her head back to her own shower wall. He'd find her looking at him more often than not. Her eyes would trace the lines of flames down his side or the spindles of the dream catcher (she found out there were names written in the webbing) with a faraway look. Gale found her beautiful. Not…not that he, you know, would admit that or anything.

Now they were resting on their individual cots after a long day at the obstacle course, located on the Battlefield. It turns out they have to beat their times next time around. Of course, Mr. Perfect (Abs) beat his time from last time, still ranking the fastest course time in the group. Kenji, Gale's friend, had to do it three times before he actually passed it; and to be perfect honest, Gale thinks Wiress pitied him and let him slide with a few seconds to spare.

Madge, on the other hand, can barely climb through the barbed wire section without her hair getting caught in its professional bun, yanking the strands harshly every time. Her hands burn from the friction of the old rope rubbing harshly against her palms in fear. That, too, was awful. Madge just wasn't built for high agility training. She wasn't a soldier, she more like a princess. She was known for her crown and jewels, not her fatigues and combat boots. Her makeup was supposed to be done tastefully, not black strips under her eyes and camouflage painted everywhere. Currently, she was a diamond in a rough.

She demised Gale for his quick learning. He adapted to the Military well, like he belonged there. And maybe he did, she never knew if he was here for personal reasons of misconduct like her or if he wanted to be here. She didn't even know how long he's been here at Panem Military Academy. To be honest, she didn't really know that much about him.

Sure, he was good looking, excelled in math and science, and had a knack for grammar, but what did that mean besides that he was smart and still good looking? That didn't tell her if he was a good person or a bad person. The only thing she could really rely on her thoughts for was stick with Gale, he'll protect you, teach you, and help you. But it was no guarantee that he would do that.

"Gale?" she asks as she rolled over to face him. He quirks and eyebrow up and sets his book on his lap. "Why are you here?"

He freezes up. His hands tighten against the book until his knuckles were white. His throat felt tight and his eyes went a little wider. Why would she want to know that? He's not proud of why he is here. He doesn't like to talk about it. He doesn't want to ruin what he has built up for Madge. He smiled tightly, "Because this is my barrack too."

It clearly wasn't the answer she was looking for, if you could judge anything by the frown lacing her lips. He picks his book back up and returns to reading before she can ask for the real reason. He can hear her sigh dejectedly, clearly not going to push him for an answer.

His eyes skirt over the words lining the page without actually reading them. He glances down at the bottom of the page, memorizing the page number before he continued to flip through the rest of the chapter. 146. He'd pick up there next time when his mind wasn't on a fast course. He couldn't think about what was happening to Adam Cassidy in Paranoia when Madge's question was spinning around in his head.

Why are you here…?

Why are you here…?

Why are you here…?

He was meant to be here. He was a bad kid that needed to be reformed. He was a kid that disappointed people so many times his own mother wouldn't talk to him. And sure, he died a little every time he thought about his siblings growing up without him, his mother soothing them with they needed it. And yet, here he is, all by his lonesome because he couldn't make good choices. He didn't talk about it. He didn't want to talk about it. The only people that know why he's here are the people in charge. He's never told a living soul why he's here.

All he knows is that he is meant to be here. He deserves it. He deserves every little pain, heartache, and torment. Because why should a fuck up like him be treated like a real person? It's not like he's going anywhere in life.

Tears burn the back of his eyes. He slips his bookmark, a Polaroid picture of his siblings and mother on Posy's 2nd birthday, back into his book and sets it on the trunk at the end of the bed. He pulls the covers up to his chin and turns his back to Madge. He curls up in a tightly wound ball and shut his eyes tightly. He tried to block out the sounds of all the people he disappointed. But at the same time, he embraces the torture because there was no other way to get better without letting it hurt you more. Or at the least that's what he believes. He was a misunderstood, neglected teenage that wants someone to actually care. Yet, he was too afraid to let anyone in to close in fear that he will disappoint them too.

He hated to admit it, but he was afraid. He was afraid of how much power people have over him.

He just wants to go home.

…

Today was Sunday, their only day off. It was around 1100 hours and Gale was still sleeping soundly on his cot. Madge was starting to worry that he was sick or something because he was a morning person and was never up later than five in the morning. And there he was a cot over oversleeping by six hours.

"Do you think he's okay?" Katniss asks, her graze following Madge's. She shrugs and only continues to stare at his sleeping form. His back was turned to her so she couldn't tell if his cheeks for tinted pink with fever or not. He only had a thin blanket thrown over his shoulders; his comforter was still folded neatly at the bottom on the bed.

She could see his back muscles pull taunt against his skin and his hair was everywhere. The baggy gray t-shirt he wore had slipped off his shoulder during the night and if she stretched her neck she could see his sharp collarbone jutting out. He took too thin. Her eyes traveled once down the line of his spine, her eyes rolling over all the bumps and ridges before turning back to her friend and shrugging.

"Guess we'll see when he gets up." Katniss looks once more over Madge's shoulder at Gale. Her eyes filled with worry for a split second before her slate gray eyes turn back to Madge's ocean blue ones. Katniss nods once, like she's trying to make herself believe he was alright.

She's always gotten this impression that he was lonely, that he was scared of something unknown. She could almost feel it radiating off him like heat waves. She didn't know why she felt like her and Madge had to take care of him if he is sick, he's clearly able to take care of himself, but she felt like no one has taken the time to do so in a long time. He only seemed to have one really good friend here, Kenji. And sure, the rest admired him like Katniss does and Madge too, but some seemed to just be out to get him.

She felt bad. She knew how Gale felt. Her own mother has been vacant the last few years.

When he wakes at almost 2030 hours, he looks refreshed as he stretches his arms above his head, his back popping in the process. He rolls his head back and forth to get the cricks out of it before collapsing back against his pillows once more. He glances at the girls with a lazy smile.

"Good morning." He murmurs in morning voice. Madge almost dies right there on her cot. His voice was way too hot in the morning. It should be illegal!

"It's the afternoon, sleepyhead." Madge replies. His eyes widen and one eyebrow rises higher than the other. "It's almost 2:30." He shakes his head in disbelief, that small smile from earlier still gracing his features, causing Madge's stomach to erupt with butterflies.

Madge is overjoyed when Gale goes to brush his teeth; it gives her the much needed time to cool her cheeks down. And, well, maybe her hormones, too. Katniss snorts at her and shakes her head.

"Oh my god, you like him, don't you?" Madge violently shakes her head no. "You do!" Kat exclaims.

"Well don't tell him!" she whisper-yells back at the brunette. Katniss shakes her head and takes out the braid she slept on.

…

"Hey Peet." Gale nods at the young cook behind the counter. Despite what most people think, Military food at this base is phenomenal all because of that damn baker boy.

"Gale." Peeta nods back. His smiles brighten when a certain brunette behind Madge nods at him too. Katniss' cheeks heat up much like Madge's had earlier. She smirks at her friend. Katniss swats at Madge's arms and pushes her quicker down the line.

They sit at their usual table and eat; quiet conversation fills their table while the rest of the cafeteria screams with excitement.

Katniss and Madge were idly chatting about their families. Madge was excited to hear from her dad that her mother felt well enough to make the trip down for family day. Katniss was about to burst open with excitement because she gets to see her little sister, Prim, in a little while. Gale sits and watches the two ladies converse about their families. He silences listens and nods at all the right places, but his heart felt heavy.

They fall into line back to Barrack 12 with straight backs and ridges, structured steps. They were second to last to leave the cafeteria in front of Barrack 13. They march left, right, left, right, left, right until they're standing in front of their cots with their hands back their backs and their feet shoulder length apart.

Gale's thoughts drifted. He knew he should listen and act all excited about family day, he thinks with disgust, but he couldn't get into it. He wasn't even aware of the Admiral standing in front of him until his spittle came flying into his eyes and wetting his face.

"Hawthorne," he barks, "be perfectly honest with me…Do you want to go home?" the man's piercing green eyes strike Gale like a lightning bolt. He knew he was putting salt to Gale's wounds. But he didn't care; the boy needs to pay attention.

If the Admiral Finnick wasn't standing as close to Gale as he was (boot to boot), he wouldn't have seen the slight blush appear on the young man's cheeks. Finnick knew he was being harsh, cruel even, and embarrassing the young lad, but the Military was the Military, and they had rules.

"Yes, sir." He mutters.

"Then you better clean up your act." His voice comes out softer than he wanted, but he doesn't regret the way it sounds. The kid has been through a lot. And it sucks to know that his family is the only family that didn't show today, or last year. It's like the kid is alone, but it seems he's always been that way.

But there was one thing that Finnick couldn't have begged for more than Gale's hard work. But the more he watches Gale, the more he realizes maybe the kid pushes himself too hard to not think about the past. He's bettering himself, Finnick thinks; I just have to push it a little harder.

Finnick said it last year, and he'll say it every year until Gale graduates, but Gale needs to clean up his act or his family will never come to see him. He probably should have told him when he was alone, but that just wasn't how it was done. Better to let the kid down now, than let him go out there and look for his family that will never be found.

"Yes, sir." Gale nods, his eyes downcast to the dirty floor, too embarrassed to face his peers, too sad to look at all the hopeful, eager faces. They get to see their families. They get to be wrapped in love. They were loved. And Gale was not.

…

Madge races through the crowd towards her dad, who towers over the crowd. He's 6'5 so he's super tall, even taller than Gale. Her father wrap around her shoulders and her mother's thin, frail arms around her waist.

"It's so good to see you." Her mother whispers against Madge's back. All the anger she held towards them was long dissipated and she was overjoyed to see them again. "Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Mom!" Madge's cheeks burn scarlet. All the memories of late nights with Gale comes flooding back, the showers (oh god, the showers), the late night talks (damn, he was really intelligent), and god almighty…those kisses (those lips). It has only happened two or three times, the talks she means. The shower and kisses were only once, but man she wishes it was more. Thinking about it now, her body almost aches for his again. But she knew it was inappropriate and she hardly knew anything about it.

"Just asking!" her mother's hand raise in surrender. Her father chuckles and pulls his two ladies along. They visit the barracks and Madge is surprised to find it Gale absent. They visit the meadows and Madge's cheeks heat up unforgivingly. And visit the Battlefield where Madge (thanks to honing in her observation skills) spots Gale all the way up the obstacle course, hidden in the corner where hardly anyone can see him. If you weren't looking for him, you wouldn't see him. Madge quickly steers away from there, trying to give him his peace.

They head towards the cafeteria for food and drinks.

…

Madge wonders away from her parents, letting her feet carry her wherever they please. She doesn't even realize they took her to the Battlefield until her feet stop in front of the wooden latter. She climbs it slowly, the first time she could take it at her own leisure, until she reaches the top.

"Want some company?" she whispers to the boy across the platform. He's startled by her presence. He looks up quickly, shaking his head before bowing it again. Even in the dim moon light she can tell his shoulders are shaking. He's crying. And her entire body feels like it shatters.

She ignores his wants and crawls across the space towards him. She doesn't wrap her arms around him or even place a hand on his knee. Instead, she just sits there letting the wind slap her in her face and rustle her hair in wild waves, and lets him do his thing. She tightens her jackets and it comes to her that's he's probably freezing. She glances at the boy next to her, he's curled up in a ball and she can tell he's holding his breath, almost like he knew she would look at him.

"Are you cold?" she questions. He shakes his head.

Of course he isn't. All the inner turmoil raging inside of him is heating him. He isn't too hot and isn't too cold. He just tired. He tired of trying. The weight of the world feels like it's been placed on his thin shoulders. It's felt like that for a while now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks with hesitance. She doesn't want to push him or even anger him. But she wants to let him know she's listen.

There isn't an answer, unless the wind counts. They sit in silence, Madge listening to the sounds of the earth and Gale listening to the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage and his mother's voice in his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He mutters, his voice is like a solid wall of misery when it hits Madge's ear. It's like a slap in the face. He hits the side of his head with the heel of his hand repeatedly. Madge grips his wrist on the way back and holds it in her own. She kisses the inside of his wrist.

"Gale," she breathes out his name, "what's wrong?"

It's the first time he's look at her since before. His skin looks too heavy, pulling his face into a face of pure misery, brokenness, and loneness. She hates it. She kisses his wrist again just as the waterfall of words come pouring out from his lips.

"I've screwed up, Madge." He sounds exhausted, like the world has put him through the ringer five thousand times over.

"Everyone screws up Gale."

"No, no, you don't understand. I've. Screwed. Up. Madge!" he buries his head into her shoulder and sobs, his words are hardly recognizable through his tears and her jacket, "My, m-m-my family hates me. They won't even talk to me. They never come, Madge. Never. I've been here over a year and they never once came." He's not even trying to hold back his tears now. He just lets it out.

Even she can tell he's been holding this in for a long time now, probably since the day he last saw his family. Her heart is shattering into even tinier pieces.

"Gale." She whispers as she closes her eyes. "Gale."

She can feel his fingertips – feather light – against her jawline. His rough fingers following the line of her jaw slowly, like he memorizing it. She can feel him shift in his spot as he moves closer to her. She knows he's going to kiss her before he does it. His lips hover over hers, barely a breath of space between their parted lips. He stares at her with an intense graze before pressing his lips to hers sweetly, softly, lightly.

Her stomach erupts in flames of pleasure. She feels at home, but she knows he's in pain and that he's only using her to distract himself. But before she can even let him continue to use her he pulls away, his fingers – barely there – still linger on her jaw, his mouth a centimeter away from hers. All she has to do is stretch her lips to meet his again, but she doesn't. She keeps her eyes closed.

"And I'll mess up with you, too." He whispers, his words spreads across her lips and sink into her eyes like sun rays.

"No, you won't." she states, leaving no room for disbelief, "I won't allow it."

He looks up at her, "You won't?" he pauses, stares, and breathes, "How?"

She leans forwards, closing that sliver of space, to kiss him again. She watches his eyes fall shut and her follow shortly after. Their lips move like they've done this a thousand times instead of once. Their lips mold together like they were made to bend against each other's. Their breathing intermingled and exchanged between the short pants between kisses. She never let his lips get too far and he never let her lips leave his for too long.

He needed her. He needed her in the simplest way. He needed – no he wanted – her to take care of him. To love him in the purest way. The way his stomach knotted and twisted in the best way around her made him want her even more. She affected him. And for the first time in a while, she affected him in a good way. He wasn't afraid of disappointing her because he knew she'd forgive him if he didn't mess up too bad. She radiated light so bright it matched the color of her hair, brighter than the sun. She felt safe. And that falling feeling that was constantly in him for so long – so long¬ – stilled and he felt grounded, stable for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Madge," he pants, "Madge, I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?" her lips never leave his.

"Madge," he dips his head down, her lips land on his forehead. _I can live with this_ ; he thinks of the placement of her lips, _I can focus like this_. Now, just tell her. "I've done bad things, like really, really bad things."

"Like what?" she question gently.

"I've done drugs and gotten into too many fights – "

She cuts him off, "If that's the worst you've done than I don't care." She presses her lips further into his forehead in a kiss.

"I almost kill someone…" he whispers it so low that he's not sure if she heard him. And she not sure if she heard him right.

"What do you mean _almost killed someone_?"

"Like attempt at murder." He chokes out. He squeezes his eyes so tightly shut he sees white. "I didn't mean it. I wasn't well. I-I-I…" he trails off.

"Why?" he can hear tears in her voice, but she hasn't pulled away.

"I-I, he made me so mad – "

She cuts him off again, "That doesn't justify murder, Gale." In completely monotone.

"You must hate me." it comes out as a whine; his heart is beating way to fast that it's scaring it. He wishes a black hole would come and suck him into it. He wanted to disappear.

"I don't hate you. Gale, I know you're better than that. I know you're a better person now. I see it. I watch you better yourself every day. You're not a violent person anymore, Gale. And that's saying you were. Gale, believe me when I say you're too cute to hate." She tries to lighten up the mood. He huffs out a laugh through his nose.

He leans away from her, on his hands, "So you think I'm cute, huh?" she blushes.

"Well, I'm not blind." She smirks, leaning forward to brush his hair away from his face. He grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, kissing her.

"You're not afraid of me? Hate me?"

"Nope." She pops the 'p.'

"Good." He grins against her lips. She takes advantage of his slanted position. She pushes his shoulders back until they hit the wood beneath them. Her hands snake up his shirt and groans into her mouth. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but she doesn't let him. She's in control of this situation. He allows her entrance when she silently asks, though.

He groans against when she tugs on his belt loops, causing his hips to rise. He flips them so he's now on top. He peppers kisses down her throat and collarbone, causing her to moan against his hair.

"I like you." He pants against her skin.

"I like you, too." He grins against her throat. "So it's official?"

"If you want it to be." But neither one of them know what the other is saying but they don't care. Of course they aren't officially together, they can't be, they hardly know each other. They don't even know each other's middle name.

When they part they laugh. He peppers a quick secession of kisses against her lips like an old lady.

He leans back against his hands again, they legs still tangled together.

"So why are you here?"

"I got a detention at school." She states like it was too big deal.

And for the next twenty minutes, he can't stop laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. God I haven't written in forever! I only have 6 more weeks until school starts again! *makes a horrified expression* Why does summer feel so short!? I want more summer!**


	12. Chapter 12: He Would Have Gave Her

**He Would Have Given Her the World  
(Gale/Madge) (Katniss/Peeta)**

Katniss came into her living room from the study around the corner with her hands to her chest and her nose sniffling. Peeta, who was watching the latest episode of _Cake Boss_ , turned in his seat to see his wife of 15 years with tears running down her face and her fingers barely holding on together, her eyes were as red as the frosting he put on a cake earlier and her skin was a pale as a ghost.

"He's gone." She whimpers, her voice breaking and her knees wobbled, "He's g-g- _gone_ , Peeta." Peeta slowly gets up off the couch, ignoring the pain from his prosthetic leg, and walked over to his wife with a blanket from the back of the couch. He carefully placed the fluffy blanket around her shoulders and drew her near. She collapses against his chest in pure agony of the loss of her friend. "He was doing so _well_ , Peeta. He didn't even look sick!" she cried into her husband's chest and clutched him like a life raft.

Peeta slowly guides them to the couch, placing Katniss in his lap and wrapping his arms around her baby bump. It was so close to the due date too, he thought sadly, Gale would have loved her like his own. Katniss cried harder, almost like she was having the same thought as him. Even tears began to fill up in his eyes too.

Although they didn't see Gale much, hardly at all really, Katniss had made peace with him since the war. They were building their relationship back up and Peeta loved to see how happy he made Katniss. Katniss was starting to smile and laugh again with her best friend by her side. And now that was all taken away.

"He loved you; he wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know," she cried, "I know, but-but _he was doing so well._ " She sobs and sobs as Peeta runs his hands up and down her back soothingly in small circles. "If she hadn't left him – "

"Don't blame Madge." Peeta growled. He didn't mind that Katniss was mad at Madge because she broke up with Gale, but he didn't like it when she bashed _his_ best friend. Peeta never said anything bad about Gale, even when Gale was being a major asshole.

"It was like he was a balloon…" she took a deep breath, bracing herself against the pain, "she blew him up bigger and bigger, and once she left he deflated. His body just gave up. He couldn't live anymore. Everything started to fail."

"Did she know?" his whispers into her hair, "Did Madge know?"

"About the cancer?" Peeta nods slowly, bracing himself for the worse. He didn't want to think bad about his friend, but god forbid, if she broke off things with Gale and she _knew_ …ohh she'd be getting an ear full from him later. Peeta didn't get mad about a lot of things, but this one would have gone too far. And if anything, not that he wanted Gale to die; he didn't have much longer to live. At least she could have stayed. Sure the heartbreak would have been worse, but shouldn't he at least get to feel loved until the very end? Peeta would want that. "No, she didn't know. He never told her."

Peeta breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was also dejected. Peeta would never wish cancer on his own worst enemy, let alone Gale. But Gale was a fighter. He fought long and hard until the very end, Peeta knew that. Peeta _believed_ that.

And he can't deny Katniss' account on what she saw. He _was_ looking a lot healthier with Madge in his life, even throughout the cancer. And when they went to visit him after the breakup…well, too say he looked good was a long stretch. He didn't look too hot. Peeta saw it, the balloon, he deflated pretty quickly. The cancer only seemed to rage further throughout his body, this time capturing his lungs in a vice grip and stomach not too far after. Gale could barely breath, he couldn't eat, and he begged to die. Peeta's heart had shattered when he heard Gale beg for death to come. Gale never begged for anything.

Gale's olive skin turned gray like an old man's. His gray eyes stayed bright with fight and quiet determination, though. He had tubes coming out from every angle, in his legs, in his stomach to eat, in his arms. He had a breathing machine and heart monitor. He was on 24/7 surveillance and fluids up the wazoo. He looked like Satan came to visit and the floodgates of Hell was like a vacuum trying to suck him down. Only Gale, being Gale, held on with all he had.

Peeta felt awful to see Gale, a once strong fighter, a member of the Star Squad, a 5-star General, and businessman fall to pieces, to look weak and helpless. But towards the end, Gale couldn't do much but lay there on his bed and listen to the sounds of the machines beeping at him. He slept more than he was awake and barely had the energy to speak three words, but he did. He always told Katniss and Peeta he loved them. _I love you_ ; he would rasp out and then coughs. And Peeta believed it every damn time he forced those words out. Peeta just wished Gale had someone, more than Kat and him, to make him feel loved at such a difficult time.

And now he was gone…

Katniss laid against Peeta's chest silently crying. Her stomach felt like a monster had eaten it and she was slowly draining energy. Her body felt heavy but light at the same time, like Gale had taken half of it but she could still feel the presence of the other half. But she knew that he wouldn't return, that he was gone.

He had lost the fight against cancer. It was something she never thought would win against him. It was too simple, almost too _easy_ , way of death. She would never say he didn't try hard enough, but he did lose his biggest supporter. Team Gale went from 7 to 6, and it nearly killed him. Well, not nearly, it did…

Madge was good for him, but he was becoming distant and refused to tell her why. Katniss knew the answers. Death was on the horizon and Gale had known that. He was like a cat; it's like he wanted to be alone when he died. He hides like a cat as death approached. And as the raging battle with chemo surged on, he became distant to deal with it on his own. It was just the way he was when times got hard, he closed off and furthered himself away from humanity.

"He would have given her the world." Katniss muttered under her breath, a faint voice in the still air of their living room.

"I know he would have." Peeta's voice was somber. And Gale would have.

It was early the next morning when Madge opened the paper. She was leisurely enjoying her morning cup of chai tea (something Gale got her hooked on). She wasn't upset or even dreading the long day ahead of her until she got to the obituary page of the _District 2 Report_. Her tea landed hard on the coffee table, its contents spilling over the sides onto the cherry wood surface. It made a sizzling sound as it splashed, still as hot as when she got it.

"Oh my god." She whispers, her heart sinking into her chest, tears spring to her eyes and she can't help the waterfall of salty tears sliding down her cheeks in a slow, sad succession. "Oh. My. God." She whimpers an awful half cough/half dying animal sound, "Gale… _Gale…_ " she brings her knees to her chest as she continues to read on about his long battle with liver cancer, " _Gale,"_ she cries, "I never knew."

She curls into a ball and regrets breaking things off with him even more, especially when she was considering calling him to see if he would like to go out to dinner later this week. She never even knew he was admitted to hospital, or (during their relationship) that he was going to chemo sessions. She would have been there for him if she had known.

Everything fell into place. She understood his distance now. It was never her, as he had tried to explain, it was him after all. She was with him long enough to know withdrawal was his go-to thing when things got confusing and hard. She hadn't even considered it.

She felt _awful_ , to say in the least.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers into the quiet, heavy air of her apartment. Tears overtook her and dark emotions ripped her heart. She feared she'd never stop crying. She also feared that the world was now missing a great person, a fighter, a role model, a family member. He was a flame, quieter since the war, but a raging flame all together. He would live on, she knew it. The impact of his words, actions, and memories won't die.

And as she tried to find the strength to get up and call in sick to work, she remembered something important that he once told her after he came back from a military tour: _Deep sorrow fills the hearts of many. Everyone can survive it. Only the strongest will try._

And damn straight she would try. For him.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little something. My grandma said he would have given her the world during some conversation and it struck up an idea. So here it is. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Third Time's A Charm

**Third Time's A Charm  
(Gale/Madge)**

Madge has her driver's test today for the _third time_. She just could not pass the driving section of it. And it was all because _him_.

The damn Sheriff – the one that _always_ went with her, go figure – was smoking _hot_. Like drop dead gorgeous, makes you get all hot and bothered, oh my god his _face_ HOT. Yeah, that one…She couldn't help it, he was literally radiating off sex appeal! She had to look, _had too_. How could she not!? With a body like his (and you know he had a body, _just look at those arms!_ ) it just "magically" made your eyes drift towards him in the passenger's seat. So yeah, she swerved _a lot_ , and may have "straddled the line", took too long buckling her seatbelt just so she could look up through her hair at him, and drove a little under the speed limit to spend a little more time with him, but was that seriously a big deal!? She didn't think so.

Drop dead gorgeous was, well, _drop dead gorgeous_. And he was distracting. This time, the third time, he got a little uptight with her and (a little) harshly took the seatbelt out of her hands and buckled it for her. "Can we just drive already?" he had mutter under his breath a little too loud, she knew she was meant to hear it.

He clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, start whenever you're ready. We're going to go out of the left here and take a right out of the parking area. Remember, while you are taking this test, you are to abide by _all_ traffic laws. If you do not understand my instructions, please say something and I'll rephrase it." He was filled with fake enthusiasm. He turned to her when he was done and gave her a soft, encouraging smile and nodded. He moved his hand in a gesture of let's start.

As she backed up, he watched her. Not to make sure she was looking behind her and checking her mirror, or even if she was _in_ reverse, but the freckles on her nose and the bow of her lips. He knew he shouldn't, she was _sixteen_ for crying out loud. But he was only nineteen. She drove slowly through the parking lot and made her left turn a little sharply, but he wasn't going to deduct points until she got on the road. She gently, well a little jerky, pulled to a stop with her right turn signal clicking, the only sound in the car. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from her and at his clipboard with her papers and the test paper on it.

He looked out the windshield and tapped his clipboard, "Third time's a charm, right?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her give him a soft small, a nervous laugh spilling from her pink lips, "Yeah." She said quietly.

She waited for a few more cars to drive passed before checking again to make sure she was okay to go and pulled out. "The speed limit is 45 here." He said, scanning through the possible things she could get wrong. Being this was her third time, he knew what her troubles were and what her strengths were, but he also knew this was either going to go really good or really bad.

"At the end of this street we will be turning left." His voice was airy, like he wasn't paying attention, but she knew better. He was, he may not look like it, but oh he was. She almost wished that he checked things off only to see her again, but she knew better. And he was too old for her, at least according to her father. Eh, maybe she'd break a few rules if Mr. Sheriff was into that kind of thing.

If wasn't against the law, after all.

Her first _real_ left turn of the test and his pen is already scratching against the paper. Her heart sinks a little in her chest. As long as he doesn't write something on the bottom of the paper she'd be fine.

"Speed limit still 45?" she asks.

"He glances up from his paper and points, "Speed limit sign's right there."

"Oh." Silence follows. She drives, her stomach cramping with nerves and her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer.

 _God damn, I will pass today if it's the last thing I do!_ She chants in her head. _If Peeta believes in you,_ you _believe in you!_

"Ok, we will be taking a right in this neighborhood a little ways up the street. It's a little hard to see, so keep an eye out. Oh – " he pauses, "Right where that car pulled out." She nodded, watching the burgundy car roll out of the neighborhood and down towards her. The driver nodded.

She made her right turn perfectly, she knew she did, but to be honest…Gale didn't know. He wasn't paying attention to her turning; he was paying attention to the muscles bulging out of her tense arm as she held the steering wheel. _She clearly works out_ , he thought. _Watch her driving, watch her driving, Gale_.

"Take a left at the stop sign."

"Okay." She says quietly.

This time, he _does_ take points off her sharp left turn. He bites the inside of her cheek. He'll admit it, even he's nervous for her. He's tired of watching her cry in the car at the end and having to walk in and fall against her father's chest in tears. He always, _almost_ , pulled her into a hug on the sidewalk out the building, but he knew it was inappropriate. He was the test instructor, she was student.

He _hated_ to tell her she failed. He hated telling anyone they failed, but he hated it more when she was the one he was delivering bad new too. She always looked so hopeful and nervous all wrapped up into one. And the second he said _well…_ (something all officers said) tears sprung up in her eyes and his heart nearly broke in half.

"Damn it." She whispered as tears made the treacherous path down her cheeks the second time she failed. "God _damn_ it." He couldn't even look at her. He had quietly exited the car and told her to come in when she was ready.

She had got out, tears still spilling down her cheeks, and slammed the doors. He had closed his eyes when he realized her purse was in the backseat (where her hand was heading for the handle) and she had locked the car. She had huffed out air and he heard her hit the car. The locks unlocked and she snatched her purse out with a look of pure hatred.

"Well?" her dad asked hopeful when the pair entered the building. She just shook her head and collapsed against him.

"I'll make an appointment for next week." He muttered and continued on to his station. Her father, the Mayor of the city, walked up to him and gave him a sad smile and took the paper Gale handed him.

"What did she do wrong?"

"It's on the paper." Gale swallowed thickly. He didn't want to tell him.

"Just tell me." he looked at his hands, "I thought she had it."

"She did, sir. She, um, well, she –" he swallowed again, "She pulled out in front of someone, automatic failure." The Mayor shook his head and said see ya next week.

And here they were. The next week.

They were almost done with the test. She had several points off but not enough to fail. One more wrong thing, depending on the point value, and he would be seeing her next week. Even if she didn't want to come back next week, her license expired next Friday.

"Watch out for this guy, his brake lights aren't working." Gale informed her, "Take the next right."

"Oh!" she said in surprise. She clearly hadn't noticed the other guy was slowing down and the brake lights weren't flashing.

He closed his eyes when she made the right turn. _I didn't notice it. I didn't notice it. I didn't notice it._ He wasn't going to fail her again; she was a turn into the parking lot away. She was too close for him to be mean and fail her.

"Take the second right by the mailboxes and pull into one of the designated spots that you were in earlier, and turn off the car." She did as she was told, her eyes lit up with nerves and hope, "Well," her eyes dimmed, "You barely passed. And that shouldn't happen with the third time coming…" and he continued to list off what she did wrong and how to fix it. She listened intently, or at least pretended too. He could tell, like most kids, that they didn't give a shit. They passed! She was probably thinking what they all did: Just shut the freak up and give me my license already!

His heart sank a little knowing this was the last time he would see her, get to sit with her in the car for ten minutes. His eyes scanned her features and imprinted them to memory. He gave her a sad smile, "Guess I won't be seeing you next week." He smirked.

"Guess not." She lingered in the car. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I know you could have taken off more points, but you didn't. That means a lot to me." she shot him a closed lip smile.

"Just be careful, no accidents now." He smiled back at her. "Come on," he jerked his head towards the car door, "Let's go get your license!"

She was smiling so brightly for her picture. It definitely wouldn't be the common mug shot picture, or the _oh god, my smile, my hair, my face, etc_. Her father gave her a side hug as she admired her new piece of plastic.

His feet move on their own accord. He causally has to "go to the restroom," which means he has to cross her path. _This is stupid, Gale, just go back to work_. But his feet only move faster.

He dips his head at them and Madge smiles, "Maybe I'll see you around. I'll try not to hit you with my car." He laughed and gave one more congrats before going into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and waited for his heart to slow down. Thom, his best friend, came out from one of the stalls.

"You like her, don't you? The one I just issued her new license too?"

He gave his friend a sheepish look, "Is that bad?"

"Nah man, not when she's totally digging you, too." He slaps his hand on Gale's back before heading towards the door. Gale stares at Thom's retreating back.

"Well good, I wrote my number in the examiner's unit number." He smirked at his friend's back.

Thom spins around suddenly, "You. Did. Not!"

"Yes, I did!"

" _Nice_." He nodded, "I'll have to use that one of these times. I'll switch jobs tomorrow so I have your job."

"Gonna take bitch lady's job?"

"Don't lie, you'd rather have me over her _any day_."

"Anyone would, Thom, anyone." They walk out of the bathroom together. "See you at lunch!" Gale calls over his shoulder.

"Olive Garden, right?"

"Salad and bread sticks, man, salad and bread sticks."

…

And little did he expect, his phone lit up with a text message from an unknown number with a winky face and _I see you_. And of course, no other than Madge Undersee, new driver and one hell of a beautiful girl, was smirking at him from across the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo, I passed my driver's test today! This was a mixture of my test (not a lot of it) and the drive home (my sister was driving, whoop whoop (hate driving)) and of course (the majority of it) was fictional. Hope you enjoyed it and here's to never having to be forced to drive again! Whoop Whoop!**

 **P.S. And sir, if your brake lights don't work and you have a latter on top of your SUV type car...Please drive a different car or HOW ABOUT YOU FIX YOUR DAMN BRAKE LIGHTS, YOU DANGEROUS JERK! (On the drive home, btw)**

 **P.P.S Thanks GadgeLover (you go, girl/man/whatever you are, love you!) for the comment on Military School (Part 3).**

 **And thanks** **Latinagirl-reader2010 and SiCamaron for the follows and favorites!**


	14. Chapter 14: Under the Dome

**Under the Dome  
(Gale/Madge)**

 **A/N: Because I'm reading** ** _Under the Dome_** **by** ** _Stephen King_** **(am I the only one that kind of got uncomfortable during some of his stuff, like the "ant farm" part in the beginning if you've read it…?) and the other book currently sitting on my bed (because I'm kind of getting sick of reading** ** _Under the Dome_** **(460/1072 pages in) and it's** ** _Towering_** **by** ** _Alex Flinn_** **and that's about Rapunzel and people have done Madge as her and Gale as Flynn so I didn't want to do that. So** ** _Under the Dome_** **it is. I'm basing them off of Dale "Barbie" Barbara and Julia Shumway's relationship. I'm going along the lines of the book, not the show, because I remember more about the book relationship instead, but I'll probably add in some parts of the show, too. Maybe some of my predictions and whatnot,** SOME PARTS WILL BE FICTIONAL! **Anyways, after I've rambled on and on, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. Oh and how** ** _dare_** **he kill Angie! She was the whole reason I bought the book! And she died on like page 36! *glares at Stephen forever***

* * *

Madge Undersee was the editor of the _Democrat_ , the local newspaper of Chester's Mill. She's owned the business for God knows how long and her senior photographer, Pete Freeman, was currently down on Little Bitch Road taking pictures of the "destruction point" of the Dome. The Military had fired a B-52 cruise missile all the way from Carswell Air Force Base in the early morning of this Monday. The missile, code named GRAND ISLE, had hit the red **X** spray painted on the Dome perfectly, not even a millimeter off.

She had been there, with her currently new boyfriend (and newly appointed Colonel by the President of the United States) Gale Hawthorne, and a thirteen year old, Joe McCain, Angie's little brother, and Joe's laptop. They were filming the missile scene for the whole town to see (Gale would later owe, or more the government would owe, Joe a new laptop because of the heat radiating off the missile burned his up) on a TV screen at Dipper's.

Her heart had sunk like the rest of the town's. Even she had a spark of hope flame in her chest at the thought that the Dome might collapse, or better yet, disappear. But it hadn't and she was still trapped Under the Dome. But that wasn't her worst problem. Her worst problem was Big Jim Rennie and his attitude towards power. Well, it was more of Gale's problem than her, but what he was involved, she was involved in. That was how closed they've gotten since the Dome came down. He just felt _right_ to her, and her to him.

But the small Maine town wasn't the only ones that heart sunk in their chest; she could see the expression of the Military persona on their side of the Dome, faces fall and crumple in disbelief. They had believed it would work, and since when has a cruise missile _not worked_? They were destructive, more destructive than any of its kind, and they hadn't been able to penetrate the Dome. _Two_ B-52's _hadn't_ been able to penetrate the Dome. And everyone was a crestfallen about it. The only one that didn't seem so down about it was Gale, but he was more than you think he was.

But Madge wasn't going to let a good headline run away from her. So Pete Freeman was snapping pictures down on Little Bitch Road while her fingers speedily typed a front page headliner for tomorrow's newspaper. It read: **Military Missile Fail to Crush the Dome** ** _._** A little hardhearted, but a _great_ headliner.

Gale had went back to work at Sweetbriar Rose's for the dinner shift. He was a short cook there and was the best cook around. He was known for his medium hamburgers. _He knew how to cook em_ , most would say. And he did, Madge had tried one a week ago.

Sweetbriar Rose was _packed_ with depressive eaters. Gale was flipping burgers left and right. His heart felt tight, Rose wasn't going to like the shortage of food in the freezer. Soon enough, in a day or two at the most, they would be serving cold cuts and cutting hours down. They'd be open for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and closed in between until either the Dome came down or they ran out of food. He felt bad, especially if the generator ran out. Even if Chester's Mill was the town of generators, doesn't mean they have spares around now.

"Order up! A medium burger with a side of broccoli!" Rose yelled through the window. Gale nodded and ripped the paper from its line, placing it in a row with the others. He cooked as fast as Madge was typing over at the Democrat.

…

The next day, Madge and Gale met up at the McCain's house to talk to Joe, Norrie, and Ben. Joe was raving about how cool the missile was and Norrie was crying into Ben's shoulder, a little upset over the whole ordeal. Joe had reminded Gale _multiple times_ that the government stilled owed him a new computer.

"I'll make sure Uncle Sam delivers it himself." Gale had laughed lightly and replied every time.

"I'm holding you to it, man." Joe would reply. What would a kid do without his computer? Oh gosh, use his imagination, or better yet start another protest like he did last time that ended up with Rory Dismore, a young boy so bravely determined to get the Dome down, dead from a bullet wound in his eye. Poor kid.

They didn't stay for long, just long enough to assure Mrs. McCain that Joe was fine and was a big help. Madge pulled Gale aside before he could get farther than the porch to speak with him.

Madge began to mumble something about Peter Randolph, the new Chief of Police, and how he was wrapped around Big Jim's fat finger. Then she continued to ramble on about Big Jim and his obsession with power that Gale knew all too well, that man hated Gale after all.

 _"_ _Jim Rennie thinks if he just keeps all the control in his own hands, things will eventually come right-side up. For him and his friends, at least. He's the worst kind of politician – selfish, too egocentric to realize he's way out of his league, and a coward underneath that bluff cando exterior of his. When things get bad enough, he'll send this town to the devil if he thinks he can save himself by doing so. A cowardly leader is the most dangerous of men. You're the one who should be running the show."_ She spewed out angrily. And in a way, she was right. Big Jim was looking out for himself – hence why he was the second selectman and not the first, to cover his tracks – and "for the town," but really, he just wanted power and that was all.

 _"_ _I appreciate your confidence –"_

 _"_ _But that's not going to happen no matter what your Colonel Cox and the President of the United States may want. It's not going to happen even if fifty thousand people march down Fifth Avenue in New York, waving signs with your face on them. Not with that fucking Dome still over our heads."_ And she was right. Big Jim Rennie wasn't going to let Gale-back-in-the-military-Hawthorne lay a thumb on his town, even though the President had ordered it. None of that mattered to Big Jim.

" _It's time to call for elections."_ Gale replied to her rant. _"And I urge you to run for Second Selectman yourself."_

She laughed lightheartedly. Was he joking? _"Do you think Jim Rennie is going to allow elections as long as the Dome is in place? What world are you living in, my friend?"_

The one we're currently living in, Gale thought, but said, _"Don't underestimate the will of the of the town, Madge."_

To which she replied: _"And don't_ you _underestimate James Rennie."_ They had a slight stare off. Neither one of them wanted to admit that the town was run by an egocentric asshole that wasn't going to let Gale do what the President ordered, or let anyone push him off to the side, not while the Dome was down that was. He was like the President of the United States in Chester's Mill as long as they were still trapped under a Dome contraption that doesn't even show up on Radar. And Andy Sander, First Selection, was like the Vice President. And Peter Randolph was the Secretary of State. They had their own close-knit group, and Big Jim Rennie wasn't going to let _anyone_ breach their – his – power.

"Well we can't worry about it now; I still need to get the Geiger Counter."

"Okay, you go do that and I'll get Brenda Perkins to gather a group to go put out the fire on our side." Brenda Perkins is – was – the wife of the Chief of Police, that was until the Dome exploded his Pacemaker right out of his chest with a simple touch to the Dome itself. The missile had caused small damage on their side of the Dome, small fires that haven't stopped burning and a slight smell of smoke in the air.

As Madge went to round up Brenda, Gale headed towards the City Hall. He needed to get into the fallout center underneath the building. Madge thought the counter would be there with the food shortage supply.

Gale was caught though, by a man, woman, and two small children. They was something fishy going on with the man and the woman. He was about twice her age and they were a little _too_ _close_ for the age difference. But what does it matter to Gale, as long as the get out of his hair. He sent them down the local Reverend, Pippy, for housing.

Seeing the pair made Gale ache for Madge's presence again. He wanted to feel her lips on his again and her nimble fingers slipping up his shirt. To be perfectly honest, he wanted a little more than that, but he wasn't going to rush it. He didn't want to seem desperate just because the Dome came down. He really felt something towards her, something he couldn't explain or has ever felt before. He liked her, he liked her a lot. And he couldn't wait to get to see her again, maybe somewhere private.

Gale snuck into the fallout center and found what he was looking for only it didn't work. Rusty, the newest doctor in Chester's Mill, entered quietly behind him.

"Might need a new battery." It caused Gale to jump and almost drop the old thing. "Mind you help me with something?" Rusty asks a little hesitantly. God nodded, interested. "Mind helping me look in the propane shed out back. The hospital's missing three of them."

"Why do you think the City Hall would have them?"

"Just a hunch." And by hunch, he meant Jim Rennie.

"Sure thing."

Of course the propane wasn't there but it should be. Where else would it be? Gale couldn't figure it out besides the fact that the one propane tank here _was_ from the hospital. "That's a pretty devilish thing for him to do. Stealing propane from a hospital is pretty low." It surprise Gale that Rennie would steal from the one place that really _needed_ the propane. He was super religious, Rennie was, and it just felt wrong to steal from the hospital. But Rennie was Rennie, and he did what he wanted.

Rusty Everett and Gale Hawthorne nodded to each other and left for the night – Rusty back to the hospital and Gale back to Sweetbriar for the dinner shift and then back his Madge.

…

Their lips collided in a fiery passion. Madge's hands were up Gale's shirt before he could even count to ten. They stumbled into the railing of the outdoor staircase leading up to Gale's apartment. He turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and she followed, her hands never leaving his shirt. His back was hot, like _on fire_ hot. And she loved it. Her hands skirted around his hips and wiggle a little to get out of her grasp so he could put the key in the keyhole. Her fingers were already done with his pants by the time they stumbled into the dark room.

She giggled and flipped the switch to see Gale standing in his boxers and t-shirt. She smiled sexily at his muscular legs. What could she do, he had hot legs. She attacked his shirt and he, hers. They felt like teenagers again, despite the awful Dome. They laughed and giggled until Gale's bottom hit his bed, she towered over him with a smirk.

Her hands ran down his face, latching onto his neck, and kiss him deeply. Gale's entire body lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. And soon enough their clothing was randomly around the room and she was tracing patterns on his stomach with a soft small on her face.

The last thing on their minds was James Rennie. They were enjoying themselves for once and Gale felt free, even though he was a bug trapped under a glass.

Madge was warm against his side and his sleepy smile became bigger when she curled even further into him.

"Goodnight." He whispers into her sweet smelling hair and curled into her too.

"Goodnight." She whispers against his shoulder. And good night did they have.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Want some more scenes from the book?**

 **Anyways, some of the dialogue is from the book word or word and they are in** _italics._ **Towards the end with Madge and Gale, it never happened, despite that's what we all want, but the rest was pretty close to what happened just not all in order. :) hope you liked it!**

 **And thank you so much to FieryGoldenPhoenix and 007twihunger for the comment and follow! Love you guys and please keep commenting. I love hearing your guys thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15: Military School (Part 4)

**A/N: I had this written for awhile and I kept meaning to go back and fix it, but now I ended up liking it. Anyways, as I was editing this, I read a part where I was foreshadowing _something_...but do I remember what I was foreshadowing? Nope! Not at all. :((((( But here is PART 4, and I'm planning on one more part. **

**And thank you,** GadgeLover **, for your review on the last part of this AU! And anyone else that commented/favorite/followed this that I missed!**

 *****Continuation of Chapters 9, 10, & 11*****

* * *

 **Military School (Part 4)  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

It was early Monday morning when Madge fell out of bed. She was disoriented and was fully convinced she just happened to roll out of bed when she heard a snicker. She had just plopped back into bed unceremoniously when the sound resituated in her ear. Warm arms wrapped around her tightly and she curled into them. In her sleep haze, it took her a few minutes to realize those arms weren't supposed to be there, they didn't belong to her after all.

Her body stiffens and she rolls slowly to the person behind her. A kiss lands softly against her forehead and the arms tighten around her even more. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling and the warmth. It felt like Christmas morning, the heat was on high and the air smelled like pine from the Christmas tree.

"Morning." A deep, husky, morning voiced boy whispered against her hair. She eyes snap open and she takes in the muscular chest in front of her. Of course it's Gale. Who else would it be? The tattoos give it away instantly, the cross that adorned his chest and the name written sideways on down the curve of his peck. Her vision was blurry with sleep, but he was unmistakable.

"Get out of my bed." She grumbled.

"It's a cot."

"I don't _care_ , just get _out_. You'll get us in trouble." Madge Undersee, in no way possible, was not a morning person. She'd love to sleep in to ten every morning and lounge around for another hour. Not these five o'clock wake up calls that involve push-ups and sit-ups.

"Come outside with me." he murmurs against her forehead, his voice as sweet as honey. But was he crazy!? It was probably three or four in the morning (not to mention what an ungodly hour that was!), but it was a Monday on top of that. No way in _hell_ she was getting up. And most definitely, he was getting _out_ of her bed.

" _No_ ," she moans into his chest, despite what she wanted she curled deeper into his chest. The morning breeze was stiff from the rain they had the night before after everyone left. It was chilly and sticky and he was warm and dry. He was like heaven. She could get used to this.

" _Please_." He mocked her tone from earlier. "Please, come out side with me."

"Why, Gale, why? What time is it?"

"Because I want you too and it's four."

She groans against him again, causing a smile to lift his lips up a little. She was absolutely, incredibly _cute_ in the morning, and he loved it. He hasn't felt this close or this happy with a person in a long while, and yet here Madge is, causing his heart to pick up a little and break rules just to get close to her. So what!? They shared a bed for a few minutes; it was _"cold."_ And it would just be plain weird to slip into another man's bed, even if it was Kenji's.

His hands traveled under the hem of her shirt. Her skin was cool against his warm hands, almost icy. No wonder she kept curling into him for warmth, she was _freezing_.

"Please?" he didn't know why he was still trying – begging – her to come outside with him. Maybe it was because that was his original plan or maybe just for something to say. But staying in bed with a sleepy Madge sounded even better than traveling through the chilly morning. But he wanted to be alone with her, not alone with her and a bunch of sleeping soldiers.

"If I go will you make it quick?"

"Never." He purred in her ear. He felt triumph surge through his vein at the sound of her breathing hitching. Her cheeks were tinged a rose color when he glanced down at her, although her eyes were closed lightly.

"What do you want?"

"Just come with me."

And because his voice was so soft and gently and just all around cute, she went.

…

They didn't really talk at first. Well, they didn't really "talk" at all. Instead their lips mingled and they hands traced each other's bodies, but they didn't really talk. Now Madge is still in her standardized English class pondering what happened.

She liked Gale, _a lot_. She knew that much. But, as she realized this for the millionth time, she didn't really know anything about _him_. And that bothered her. He told her why he was here and was emotional, but why did he feel the way he felt instead of angry? Why didn't he just leave? Why didn't he write or call? What at home was so bad that he turned to drugs and alcohol and…and _murder? Who_ had made him so angry? And why?

And yet that wasn't all she wanted to know. She wanted to know his thoughts. His favorite color, his favorite food, his views on the world and society, she _craved_ to know everything about him. Yet, he didn't seem too keen on telling her anything.

Was she just a distraction?

…

Training was kicking her ass and his. He was having the hardest time beating his time. His stomach was cramping so bad he thought was going to _die_ and his brain was fuzzy and lightheaded. It takes him five times to tie his time.

On the other hand, Madge was tired and slower than the rest. Although she has built up a small stamina to running, her muscles ached and her body just wasn't built for that type of thing. Her whole body, if possible, ached to touch a piano again. And as the leaves began to change colors, she wanted it even more.

…

Gale had snuck into her bed for many nights now. Christmas was coming around and she was preparing to go home for break. He, on the other hand, was preparing for her to leave him for a month. He, of course, was staying here for Christmas. Last year he went to Kenji's home, but he was not invited back.

"Sorry, man." Kenji had said when he told him the news, shrugging his shoulders. Gale did not ask why he wasn't allowed to come back and Kenji did not tell him. Some things were better left unsaid. But it didn't help the hollow feeling that settled in Gale's chest, slowly spreading throughout his whole body. The only time it lifted was when he was with Madge.

Although he kind of hoped Madge would invited him back home, he didn't count on it. He planned his vacation around extra training and avoiding all the drunken superiors. He would be alone in the Barracks. He saw everyone packing up their things to take home. They all had bags and suitcases sitting in front of their trunks. Gale was the only one who didn't have a bag, and everyone avoid the subject because of it.

He could feel the pity radiating off them as he passed them day in and day out. Even Kenji kept apologizing to him over and over again. Gale blew him off, it was Kenji's fault Gale wasn't allowed to come back. Gale assumed it was his own, and who else's could it be?

It didn't throw him off balance. He was used to disappointing people and being unwelcomed. He was used to the solitary vacations and family days provided him. It allowed him to better himself, or so he told himself. Soon, he would be going home too, or so he hoped.

So Madge let him stay in her bed until four, an hour before wake up. And he had to wait at least an hour after lights out before he could climb into her bed. She enjoyed the warmth and love he provided. She was no longer cold at night and she felt like she belonged here in his arms. He was something from a fairytale, the villain, his past actions screamed, the hero, his future screamed.

When the day came that everyone was hopping into their parent's trucks, mini vans, and SUVs, Gale stayed behind and Madge lingered for a moment. Her father had called her fifteen times so far and she ignored it. She was sitting sideways on Gale's lap, his arms secure around her. They were quiet until the sixteenth ring, Gale let her go and bid her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. She bid him the same.

…

Two days into break, his mother called. She profusely apologized for being late, saying she was in the parking lot. Gale didn't move immediately until Admiral Finnick strolled in with his hands on his hips.

"Now I get that you're mad at her, but don't let the lady wait forever out there." Finnick shook his head. He felt bad for the kid.

"What if I don't want to go home?" He asked glumly, he stared at his hands the whole time. He felt ashamed for even thinking it. Isn't this what he had wanted? To go home?

"Then tell me now and I'll go break the news."

"I haven't been there in over a year. What if I don't belong there anymore?" Gale whispers, his voiced laced with unshed tears.

Finnick stared at the teenager across the room from him. He didn't know what to say to him besides the lame phrase: "I guess you won't know until you find out." Gale shook his head no but Finnick knew he wasn't bidding him away to tell Hazelle Hawthorne the bad news. Instead, he was just as confused, if not more, as of what to do.

He wanted to see his siblings again. He wanted to see his _mother_ again. But he didn't know if he could face them anymore. Last time he saw them they could barely look at him. And he understood _why_ , he understood that much at the time.

But he found himself nodding, despite his fears. Slowly he got up and walked out of the barrack, not even bother to pack a bag, he wouldn't need it. The less he carried, the less he had to grab when he ditched. He didn't feel very well. He felt like he was marching to his death. He felt even weirder as he sat beside his mother quietly in her _Escalade_. He felt foreign, like he didn't belong in her life anymore, and her, him. But here he was.

Finnick waved them off with a small smile on his face. Second Lieutenant Haymitch Abernathy walked up beside him, "I see you convinced him to go."

"I didn't have to convince him of anything. But I'm glad he went." Haymitch nodded beside Finnick.

"Maybe we won't see him next year."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Abernathy." The two friends looked at each other and smiled. "But you never know."

…

Turns out Posy was and had missed the hell out of him. She never left his side for _four whole days_. Slowly his brothers came around and joined in on Posy excitement. But it wasn't them that surprised him, it was his mother. She and him were never really close, but she couldn't stop hugging him and asking if he needed anything. He still felt trapped but that was just because the house felt different to him.

The whole family, extended family included, welcomed Gale slowly, but with open arms. Some of the older ones gave him weird looks and asked weird questions like: _"How_ are _you doing, boy? Making any new friends? I see you got that temper of yours under control,"_ but they all asked with narrow eyes and even narrower eyes as he answer. He tried to avoid them after that. The day was dragging on and on at the slowest pace ever (and maybe that's because he's used to military time), and he felt like he couldn't get into the swing of things with his family. Although, as the night filled with alcohol and deserts, they started laughing and inviting Gale in like old times and he felt better about his life. He wasn't what he used to be to them, but he wasn't too far away from it either. And that – _that_ – made him feel like he accomplished something extraordinary.

Christmas was great, but New Years was even better…

…

Everyone was counting down to the very last second. It was New Year's Eve, about to be New Year's Days and a pretty blonde in a sparkly dress was standing with her hand in his. Apparently he and Madge had lived near each other for a long time, since they were kids, and didn't even know it. She invited him over to her parent's party and was slowly turning towards him.

"3." She whispers with a sexy smirk.

"2." He smirked back at her.

"1." They said at the same time and a millisecond later their lips touched. They were out on the balcony so neither pulled away, they only pulled each other closer. His lips were hot on hers and hers hands were loosening his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants, her hands exploring his rock hard abs.

"I love you." They whisper at the same time and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Egyptology

**Egyptology  
(Gale/Madge)**

 **A/N: Because I have an obsession.**

* * *

It was 1922, Gale Hawthorne, head Egyptologist, was wondering the Valley of the Kings with his crew. It was said that there nothing left to discover here, but Gale disagreed. There were so many Pharaoh's tombs that were undiscovered – especially the one of the Boy King. Gale was determined to find one. Although he had found many smaller, less significant tombs, he wanted to find a Pharaoh's. And he had a hunch that he would find it in the Valley of the Kings.

Years, that's how long he's been searching for a tomb. A shit ton of money has been spent on research teams and analyst, alongside food, housing, and time. They have search high and low throughout all of Egypt, but for some reason…Gale kept coming back to the Valley of the Kings. He didn't know if it was the feeling that something great was here (obviously, look at all the pyramids) or just something else. His best friend and colleague, Thom, thought he was crazy for coming back, thought it was a waste of talent and time for all the men and women working on this project. But that didn't stray him from his project. He ignored the complaints and told them they could leave anytime they wanted, but they never left.

Lord Carnarvon, Gale's employer, hire Gale because of Gale's vast knowledge of Egypt and its Ancient History, he knew hieroglyphics just as well as English, and he was _passionate_ about his job. Lord Carnarvon was getting a little older and lived in England. During the Spring/Summer/Fall seasons, Gale was assigned a team to search the land to see what they could find. It's been 10 years and they have only found small mummies of animals and a few broken pots. But that didn't deter Gale from looking. They haven't stopped looking for a second, not even when World War I was raging on.

Five years, Gale has been searching the Valley of the Kings for five years and he only had a few items that bore the name Tutankhamun. That's what led him to believe that the Boy King's tomb had yet to be discovered. It wasn't much to go on, but it was _something._ But Lord Carnarvon was losing hope and didn't want to pay for their search anymore, but he eventually agreed to one more season. And that season was _the_ season.

It was November 1 when they found the beginning of something great. After moving their tents four days ago, they hit a step – not just any step, but a step carved into the ground. The men and women work feverishly, their hopes sparking in their chest (Gale was about to explode with excitement). By November 5th, they had discovered _twelve_ steps, leading downward, and with that was the beginning of a concrete entrance.

The entrance was blocked, to no one's surprise. Seals were imprinted on the door, Gale ran his fingers gently over it to remove the dirt. It was clearly a seal from the Eighteenth Dynasty, to Gale's excitement. The possibilities were close and it could lead to nothing. Either a noble was buried here upon Royal consent or it was a King that he had been searching for 10 years for.

Without word of consent, they covered the steps again so no one would disturb the sight. It was three weeks before Gale's team heard back from Lord Carnarvon. And they began to dig some more…

Lord Carnarvon arrived with his daughter to watch the production of the findings. Gale and his team cleared the steps again and finally revealed all sixteen of them. Gale worked hard clearing the entrance, desperate to read the half covered seals. His heart pounded wildly as he neared the bottom of the door and it about nearly exploded when King Tut's name was inscribed on the bottom of the door. Although, the top left corner of the entrance was broken and then resealed – meaning it wasn't intact – it still made Gale's heart sing. Resealing of a tomb meant great things, it meant that the treasures were still inside and that tomb robbers (presumably) hadn't breach the historic defining moment.

On November 25th, Gale, Thom, and Lord Carnarvon broke the door fully down. They were met with the antechamber of the King's Tomb. The chamber showed signs of tomb robbers, there were darker rock filling the places they broke down in order to get in. Not to mention the random, scattered objects thrown around the hall of the antechamber. From the looks of it Tutankhamun's tomb had been broken into twice, judging by the resealing it could be determined that it was robbed right after he was buried and a little while later. There was filling up to their hips that they needed to clear in order to get down either side of the hallway.

The passageway was 26 feet long and exposed another entranceway, almost identical to the first. Gale doesn't expect to find the mummy in this room. Like Tut's father, his tomb seems to have the same layout. Meaning this room wouldn't have a mummy in it. Gale applied several tests to make sure everything was safe before removing on the doorway from the already broken left corner. His eyes had to adjust to the candle light that he had stuck through the hole. Inside he could see statues and gold – tons and tons of gold. The glittery glint sparkling in the candle light made Gale smile.

"Well, can you see anything?" Lord Carnarvon asks impatiently.

"Yes, wonderful things." Gale mutters back, his smile only widening.

They didn't removed the door until the next day once the seals were recorded and the door was photographed. Gale and Thom removed the door with care, revealing another antechamber. There was a billion things carefully placed in the room. In chaotic order, it seems, was couches, boxes, chairs all in gold. On the left wall was broken down chariots and armor. On the right wall was two statues of the King himself, they faced each other with weapons in their hands, guarding the sealed door in between them. That door was also breached, but this time from the bottom middle.

Many crew members migrated toward the two statues, but not Gale. No, Gale was staring at the door on the far wall behind the couches. A doorway, visibly broken into but not reseal, rests there. It was the Annexe of the Tomb. It was messy, from what they could see under the couch with a flashlight. No one straighten the room like they had to others.

They moved onto the statue doorway after everything was photographed, drawn, numbered, and added to the floor plan. It took seven weeks to clear the antechamber before they could demolish the door between the two statues. A yard into the room was a solid wall of pure gold. There was little space inside the room – only _two feet_ around the entire structure. The structure rooftop was pointed like a house and almost reaches the ceiling. It was glamorous. The Burial Chamber was painted yellow, the walls were left rough with no plaster for smoothing. Burial scenes were painted on the yellow walls and on the floor were a couple broken necklaces.

There were four shrines in total surrounding the King's sarcophagus. There was little room for the team to work and they often had to work in uncomfortable positions, but it was worth it. The top of the sarcophagus was cracked and someone clearly tried to fill it. With this in their way, Gale's heart sank in his chest. What if there was no mummy of the King underneath this lid?

A group of specialist made their way into the tomb. Their head was a woman, Madge Undersee. She was as beautiful as the tomb, diamond earring were place in her earlobe and her jumpsuit looked spectacular on her. She smiled and walked over to Gale.

"You the head?"

"Yes." And they got to work.

Madge's team and Gale's team worked together to get the lid off of the sarcophagus. Inside laid a bunch of linen clothes. But underneath that…laid the mural of the Boy King himself. Gale jumped back in excitement, his hands coming together in a clap. He looked at Madge, her eyes alit with joy, she looked at him and the two hugged at their findings.

…

A year and a half later, the tomb (that was seven feet, four inches long and had a humanly shape) was opened. Inside that was another coffin, and inside _that_ was a golden one. It took a while to get the third one open, but they did…a beautiful, well made mummy laid inside. It was the first time in over 3,300 year that King Tutankhamun had seen the light of day, and it was the first time in over 3,300 years that someone had seen him.

It turns out that Tutankhamun stood at 5'5 1/8 feet and died around the time he was 19.

A true discovery it was.

And another one was about to be made…

"Do you want to go out for drinks?" He bumps her shoulder.

She blushes wildly, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, not a lot of Gadge, but I have an obsession with Ancient Egypt and wanted to write something about it. So I choose King Tut. Anyways, tell me what you think? Another one? Like or wtf this is?**


	17. Chapter 17: Silence

**Silence  
(Gale/Madge)**

Silence is key. Silence is _the_ key. They just don't know it yet. Two unexpected partners got stuck in the maze and now they have to find a way out. Or is there a way out?

Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne are the only one left. Or at least it feels like it. They haven't come across anyone in over four hours and the deathly silence from others was starting to suffocate them. Madge's heart is racing so fast in her chest it could be a freight train, her hands are sweating. Gale is too, she smell the nervous stench rolling off his body in hot waves. If that wasn't obvious enough, she could tell from the way his shirt was starting to appear darker in the armpit, chest, and back area. The dark, forest green was turning into a midnight black. It comforted her in ways she could explain. Usually people sweating made her uncomfortable but this wasn't a usually situation. Far from it actually.

Her hand comes up absentmindedly to grasps the front of his shirt that laid over his toned stomach. Her whole body moves closer to his, not just to hear the end of his sentence, but because his body heat was the only normal thing in this pyramid. He was _normal_ against all the abnormal.

"Gale, I'm scared." Her voice is barely above a whisper in fear that something lurking in the dark would pop out if her voice was any higher, "Gale, I'm _so_ scared." She buries her head against his sweaty shirt and just breathes in his scent, trying to comfort herself and blocking out the bad darkness with his darkness. His hand comes up and he starts running his fingers through her hair. His stomach twists when the faint scraping sound, like a nail on concrete, echoes almost silently throughout this – this _maze thing_. He pulls her closer.

"Madge, Madge, we have to go…"his voice is shaking like a leaf in a windstorm and with each scrap his voice wavers a little bit louder.

"Gale…" tear are starting to build up in her chest, "It's back isn't it? Gale?" He nods, " _Gale_." She whines, he can tell her panic is rising and if it gets out of control it's not going to help either on them.

"Come." His fingers entangle with hers in a vice like grip, if he could see more than a faint shadow he would have been able to see the blood draining from their finger from the tight hold. He tugs her a little and crashes around corners and bumps into pots, he even came across some silver chains.

A moan sounds after that and Madge doesn't even bother to muffle her scream. Its bounces off the walls, the sound full of raw terror. He doesn't let go of her hand and neither does he look back at her. He knows she's crying, he can hear the choked sobs.

Another moan and a rattle of chains come from behind them. God, it's like they woke up a mummy and the creature that live in the pyramid to protect it. Gale hits the wall before she does. An oomph vibrates against his back when she ran into it.

"What…Gale, why are we stopping," but Gale doesn't answer, "Gale….Gale?" nothing at first but then she gasps, "Gale, why are you hugging me, what's wrong?"

"Mmmmmm…"

It wasn't Gale's arms that were wrapping around her. He had fallen through a trapdoor – a booby trap. There were spikes on the ground that had poked holes through his skin and the splash of metallic taste and smell hit his mouth and nose instantly. He groans and removes himself from the spikes. Only this time, he hits a rope and a giant boulder from the sounds of it is currently rolling at high speed toward him. He screams and dives out of the way, hoping against hope that there isn't any more boulders coming his way. But, of course, there was. So he dove and ran and slid and maneuvered around each new obstacle coming his way.

Meanwhile, Madge was struggling to get away and crying at the same time. She swears this must be a woman based on the fact that's she's kneed this person at least five times and she/he is still standing. Finally she remembers what Gale did earlier and wrangles her arm up and shoves her thumb into the hallow part of the mummies neck and pushes. A choking sound and spit come flying at her face, but she was able to get away.

"Gale!" she screams, "Gale!"

"Madge!" _god, why does he sound_ below _her?_

"Gale!" she screams louder, not bothering waking anything dead in the process anymore.

"Down here! I think I fell through some type of trap door! It's right in front of the wall, you'll just fall through. Be careful, I'll try to catch you…there's spikes."

Madge stamps her but all she finds is flat, _solid_ ground. Well that way until her foot linger a few seconds too long and her body was being ripped through a hole. She screams and barely lands half in Gale's arms. Her foot comes down hard a spike but nothing that will kill her.

"Let's go." His lips brush her forehead as he whispers, "We need to get out of here."

"Just wait a minute, I need a minute."

"Okay."

They don't say anything for over a minute. They only sound that can be heard in Gale's chapped lips brushes the skin of her forehead in gently kisses and their intermixed breaths. Madge could feel his heart pounding and his shirt was fully soaked through now, but she didn't care at this point what he smelled or looked like. He was here and that's all that matter. She didn't even realize how much she depended on him in here until he _wasn't_ there. It scares her to think they won't get out of here.

"You okay." Just as he says this a red light pulses through the room, but the second the words leave his lips it's gone again.

"No." she whispers. The red light pulses again and Gale notices that there's people lining the perimeter of the room. His heart literally stops for a second. "Madge…Madge,"

"What?"

"We're not alone."

She pulls back slightly, her hands resting on his chest, "What do you mean: 'We're not alone?'"

"As in there's living, breathing people in here that don't look too happy to see us." And that's when the red light pulses again and Madge sees what he saw.

"Damn it." She whines and that's when the men started forward.

Gale was the first to scream and Madge was the first to notice they were falling. Her arms instantly wrap around his torso as tight as she could and she buried her face back into his chest. They land hard against the ground in a mess. They were both crying by now in uncontrollable sobs. Neither knew what to do anymore or how to get out, or even if there was _an out_. They were scared and tired and exhausted.

Neither of them moved. Gale only drew Madge nearer and buried his head her hair. He didn't care what Madge thought about him crying, and honestly she probably wasn't thinking anything about that. And she wasn't. All she was thinking was she was going to die with Gale Hawthorne and they haven't even been on a date!

Then suddenly the walls were crumbling, but both were too exhausted to care, to move. Blinding white light seeped through the walls. They closed their eyes and when they reopened them, they were laying the same hospital bed together, curling and tethered to one another, safe.

Their prolonged silence was what saved them. Being silent was the key to getting out.


	18. Chapter 18: A Death Agent

**A Death Agent  
(Gale/Madge)**

 **A/N: I saw something similar to this on tumblr when I googled story idea tumblr and when through google images. I thought it was a neat idea. (P.S. I don't have a tumblr, but I will pretty soon when I get my new phone ;))**

 **P.S. Thanks to my girl, EStrunk, for being an AMAZING, FANTASTIC, WONDERFUL, LOVELY human being and reviewing on almost _every_ chapter! I love you sooooooooo much! You're #1, girl! Keep being awesome!**

* * *

A Death Agent was the top of all agents. They were the most powerful, but they also had to hardest jobs. They were like fairy godparents to the human they are assign to. And they had to do _everything_ their human asked of them without the human knowing of their existence. Gale Hawthorne, the General Death Agent (a.k.a. Ultimate by friends), was assigned Madge Adeline Undersee, and man was she hell.

Like all agents, Gale was assigned to watch her day and night. They don't require sleep, it's merely a time consuming habit when need be, so they watched. They couldn't get reassigned to a different person or Gale would have requested reassignment _ages ago_. Madge Adeline Undersee was a handful and a drama queen at times.

He seemingly rolled his eyes a hundred times a day, just like he was doing now.

"He's such an idiot, Thom, _an idiot_." She screeches into her phone from Earth. Gale rolls his eyes like he does almost every time Madge opens her mouth to say something, and gesturing with his hand to " _get on with it_." "He continues to call me mean names and, guess what, he tried to trip me today in the hall. I wish he would just _die._ "

"That's a little harsh, don't you think, Madge?" the boy on the end, Gale didn't mind him. Thomas Ancient was a good boy and never had too many requests. _Why couldn't Gale have been assigned to Thom instead of this brat?_

"No, Thom, just no. He needs to die. Gods in heaven please kill him!" she flops back on her bed with a huff, throwing her free arm over her eyes. Gale can sense her headache coming on. "Why is he so mean to me?" she whimpers into her phone, "Why can't he be _normal_ and treat me with respect?"

"I don't know, Madge." Thom sighs, shifting in his bed across town as well.

"You're a boy, though, you should know! Why can't he just die?" Tears well up in Madge's eyes and Gale's heart pangs a little. She's not a terrible human, but she wasn't _good_ either. She was moody and a little bitchy, but that doesn't mean she should constantly be treated this way.

"Kill him." Thom states. Gale's jaw tightens in anger, _what happened to the good in you, boy? And here I was rooting for you…_ "Just don't get caught."

"I need a behind the scenes man to do it." The rule of thumb around here was threes for death pleas, one request, and three pleas. One more time and Gale would have to do it.

"Looks like you're about to be an accomplice." Katniss, also known as Pierce because of her weapon of choice, clasps a hand on Gale's shoulder.

"I know." He growls out, wishing against hope that the daft girl doesn't say it.

"Just let him die." She screams into her pillow.

In case he didn't realize what he had to do, his body would automatically guide him there. Involuntarily, wings sprout from his shoulder blades in a fast, zipping motion. His wings had sprouted out so fast because they were mixed with his anger for the teenager, in the process he almost knock down Katniss.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. Be careful, you _know_ what happened to Finnick last time." He nods once and jumps off the invisible platform.

As he soars down towards Earth, the wind ripples through his black feathered wings at record speed. The air was charged with electric, he could feel it going through his wings. Gale loved to fly, he did it on the daily (and not always because of her requests), but he hated these missions. Gale was a Death Agent, or known to humans as the Angel of Death. He has lived thousands of years, delivering death to his "children's" enemies. He has aided wars and battles throughout his life. He helped win World War I and II, he helped dying men fulfill their wishes of death to the opposing forces, and he has even help aid the old into a peaceful death. He wasn't always a bad angel, per se, but his job would entail otherwise.

He closed his eyes to prepare himself for the blasting force of breaking through the ozone layer. The ozone layer could not kill an Agent, but it felt like he was flying through an erupting volcano. It was like he was being split in half and put back together with no medication to numb his pain. He curls his wings as close to his body as possible and glided through the atmospheric layer fluidly.

He's heart ticked to the rhythm of his beating wings. His hair blew wildly in the cool night's air. And body felt strong against the current of the wind. He felt powerful, like his body was proud of what he was about to do. It was like his body was made to kill, and it was. His blood ran hot through his veins the closer he got the boy in question, and his lust for blood was almost unbearable.

His hands curled around his angelic sword, made of black iron with a beautiful sterling silver handle. It was his baby, his sidekick, his constant companion. It was pulsing – the sword – in time with the seconds ticking by. He felt the sword's handle grow around his hand for better stability as his feet landed on the ground.

He was about 200 feet away from the boy. His name was Cornelius Snow, and he was a bitch. He was around Madge's age, give or take, and was currently look at his iPhone. Whatever was so interesting wasn't interesting anymore when he noticed the darken figure looming in the moon light. Gale's wings were spread out wide and threatening, his head was tilted down so he was looking up through his eyelashes with fierce fire burning in his eyes. He bulges his muscles to appear more dangerous and smiles as the iPhone falls to the ground, the screen cracking, with a thud. The boy's mouth drops to the floor, his phone clearly forgotten, "Holy shit, _holy shit_." He repeated. " _Holy shit_." One more time for good measure.

Gale takes that as his cue to stalk forward, drawling his sword fully from its stealth and swings it like a Bo staff. The boy seemed to be frozen in fear and amazement at the same time for a minute before he took off running as fast as he could down the street, screaming through his teeth from the sounds of it.

Good, Gale liked to chase his prey. It made his job more _entertaining_.

Gale flung his wings back to full circumference and thrust them back and forth a few times for his feet to be lifted off the ground. _Damn gravity_. He flew until he was looming over the boy's head, Gale's shadow swallowing the light between two lampposts. The boy glanced up and screamed again, this time: "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Stupid human." Gale mutters under his breath as he watched the boy indifferently. He would glance up every so often and would scream again, each time his screams becoming breathier and fainter. He wasn't a fit boy, that's for sure, and he was running out of fumes fast. Gale only had to pump his wings every thirty seconds to keep up with the boy. "This is boring." He mutters, "Time to make it interesting." A devilish smirk crosses his lips as he flies down fast toward the running boy, the boy falls to the ground with screams of terror. Gale levels out a few feet above the boy before soaring upward again. It became a game for a while until the boy scrambles into a nearby alleyway and curls up behind a trashcan. _Like that's gonna save him_ , Gale thinks with an eye roll.

He retracts his wings a little bit and lands gracefully on the platform by the river. He hops down like he doesn't have a care in the world and began to sing, "Come out, come out wherever you are…You can't hide forever!" he laughs darkly before pulling his wings behind him and slipping into alley. His sword, although black, gleams in the moonlight. With his extra sensitive hearing (how else would they hear them from heaven), he hears the boy move further back against the wall. "Oh, little child, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right." The boy mumbles so low Gale can barely hear it.

Gale laughs again just to spite the kid. "You're only making my job hard and _that's no fun_. Come out and _play_." He draws out the 'lay' in 'play' in a taunting manner. He waits a few seconds, "No? Well I guess I'll have to find you then. It's no fun when I find you." he singsongs. He glances behind every trashcan but Snow's purposely. He's making a game out of it, a show. "Well there's only one trashcan…show I even look? He's probably not even there!" he fakes.

Gale begins to walk out of the alley, acting like he wasn't going to even bother looking. That's when Snow makes the mistake of moving even an inch. A tiny scrap of the garbage can against the concrete ground has Gale smiling like he hasn't in a long while. It was the smile of a man who knew he couldn't be beat in poker.

He stalks back into the alley and tears the garbage can away from the wall and the kid. Snow screams again. Gale grabs him by the collar of his Panem High School sweatshirt and slams him into the wall, his sword posed over Snow's neck.

"You shouldn't have messed with that girl." Gale growls and Snow's eye widen with fear and confusion. Snow didn't even have time to get out the question "what girl?" before Gale's sword was spraying his blood across the brick building's wall. The boy slumped against the wall and choked for a few minutes before becoming silence.

Gale took out the purple pouch from his back right pocket. He shook out a pinch of sparkling gold dust and blew it into Snow's face; slowly the boy's body was disappearing and the blood on the wall as well. Even his obituary was being written right now at the newspaper without anyone knowing the keys were moving, and lastly his parent's hearts filled with sorrow in their sleep. No one would question what happened to Snow, it would say he committed suicide and that's what his parents would believe as well. Gale work here was done.

He flew to Madge's house and landed on the little stretch of roof by her window, glancing in on the teenager girl while she slept. Her face lifted into a smile in her sleep which caused Gale to smile. She may not know that Gale existed, and she never would, but she was so bad after all… _but_ she so good either…

He took out a white pouch, filled with glimmering pink powder, and blew some of it at the window. It circled around her head, only visible to him, before settled through her skin. She would have good dreams tonight.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Sequel?**


	19. Chapter 19: The End of Days

**The End of Days  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Alternative Universe)**

 **A/N: This is NOT a continuation of last chapter!**

* * *

The pain in his back was excruciating. It was like someone had set his entire body on fire with the fires of Hell. But more than that, he felt like his whole body was being torn in half. His wings, now bloody white stubs on the ground, were no longer attached to his back. The powerful extension of his body had been sawed off with an angelic sword that left him withering on the cold, hard ground.

His body immediately went into healing mode. His body temperature – already too high to be considered human – was raging higher than it's ever been, around one hundred and ten degrees. His body was shaking with sweats as he coils into himself. His back was bleeding as fast as rapids rushed down the Hudson River. The sickly warm liquid was oozing everywhere, meeting its final resting place on the ground of the concrete street.

He could barely see straight, the once solid buildings now swaying left and right, left and right, but he knew the demonic angels – the fallen, as they're called – were flying away with his snow white wings. A strong, feminine voice had scared them off. She was screaming something that his muddled mind couldn't keep up with and her shadow swung dangerously fast against the pavement. But something was odd about her; she appeared to have a sword clutched in her hand. And where would a human, so tiny and fragile, get a sword twice her size?

He knew he should fear her. Humans have gone on this 'wonderful' spree of hunting down anything angelic and selling it on the black market. As most would say the apocalypse changes people. And even this little female could be the death of him. Even a single fingernail could get her enough food for a week. But he was too tired to care, too tired to worry what she would do with that sword. And deep down, he knew that was _his_ sword, and an Angel Sword shouldn't be held by a human or anyone other than him. But that seems to be different today. Meaning, that his sword could kill him and he wouldn't even care.

And he couldn't care about that small distraction, that nuisance, not with the raging fires traveling through his back. The pain was to the point of becoming unbearable, it was causing his stomach to tighten and heat to expand. He felt like he was gonna be sick. And that's what he proceeded to do. That caused the broken down office building in front of him to create the illusion that it was crumbling, but that was only just that – an illusion. It was really just the pain filled tears dripping down his cheeks from the pain that blurred his vision.

He heard a gasps and it took him a while to realize that he was making the sounds. His head lolled back the sidewalk, his lips parted and his heavy breathing filling his ears. Instead of seeing the bright, shining moon like he expected, he saw a crown of gold so bright he could swear it was the sun, the tips of the sun tickling his cheekbones. A lazy smile spread across his checks and he reaches for the crown of gold, so soft and silky smooth.

The familiar feminine voice breaks him from his revere, shaking him wide awake to view the once sun as a girl with golden hair and midnight blue eyes that never seemed to end.

"Get up." She growls. "Get up." When he doesn't move she cusses under her breath, anger flaring up in her eyes. She makes a grab at his arm, tugging harshly. He rips his arm from her grip, pain stinging every inch of his body, causing him to curl up into an even tighter ball. Maybe if he just lies here on the ground eventually the pain will go away. Maybe if he just lies here he won't die from lack of wings. Maybe if he just lies here everything will go away, _including_ the girl above him.

But that's not the case and she surely wasn't having any of it. "I said _get up_!" this time she doesn't allow him to pull away, this time she grabs both arms with her dainty hands and tugs with all her might. She manages to get him in a sitting up position, a small smile of triumph tugs at her lips. But she doesn't seem too happy when the nausea climbs up his stomach and ends up spilling on her shoes.

"God damn it. What's up with angels, do you have no manners?" Her midnight blues goes to midnight black in milliseconds.

She tugs again. This time he lands harshly on his knees, the pavement cracking and digging against them. But the pain in his knees didn't register to his head because his head was as light as a cloud and the world was slowly getting darker inch by inch.

Warms arms wrap about his middle and her shoulder digs into his chest. For her small size, she's quite strong.

"My sword, my sword." He moans.

"I've got it." Even though he is still confused by the way she can pick up his sword, he doesn't dwell on it. She smells like vanilla and buttercream and it was heavenly. She sits in him a wheelchair and starts to roll him down the street slowly, and you could hear her grunting softly under her breath.

"You know, for not being a very big man, you're _quite_ heavy." She grunts out in between breathless pants as she rolls him up the rough terrain of the steep California city hill. He notices through his dying haze that she jumps at _everything_ , literally _everything_. A bird flies over head, well she's ducking. A shadow from a building, she's darting into the next alleyway as fast as her little body could carry her. Even a faint whisper of wind had her jumping out of her shoes. She was definitely paranoid to no possible end. And maybe she had every reason too. It's not like he'd understand a human's terror of gangs and angelic being that aren't even supposed to exist. Yeah, there was _no_ reason to be _that_ paranoid.

And now she had to lug around this angelic being that weight a thousand pounds of pure muscle. Not only could he snap her in half with a pinky finger, if he wasn't on the brink of death, but he was clearly at least a foot taller, stronger, and didn't back down. Her self-defense training was nothing compared to what he could do. It didn't matter how many years she's slaved away punching and kicking dummies to learn to protect herself from the dangers of the dying world, but as humanity slowly lost it and angels took over, she was willed pathetic. And to be perfectly honest, she wouldn't put it passed him to be able to kill her even in this condition. And who knew, maybe he was just acting. But then again, having your wings sawed off by some other angel must hurt like a bitch.

Her arms were burning as well as her legs by the time she reached the top of the hill. The only things around them were broken windows from old office buildings and damaged cars. The man in the wheelchair moans again, his head rolling back, his gray eyes cloudy with pain. For some reason, she felt as if he couldn't see her, that all he could see and feel was the electrifying fire lighting up his body.

"Ahhh." He says as she knees the back of her stolen sister's wheelchair to get it to turn over broken pavement. "Ahhh." He says again, pain clearly written across his face.

"Oh shut up." She glares at him, "If I didn't need you to help me find my sister I'd leave you here for the gangs." She mumbles under her breath, not that he heard. He didn't have time to worry about what pathetic humans said anyways. It wasn't like they were intelligent or anything like that.

The next thing he knew, he was being pushed onto a black leather couch on his stomach. His back rips away from the material of the wheelchair with a wet sloshing sound that made Madge cringe into her torn up jacket. She shrugs off her jacket and scurries around the building looking for bandages. If he dies, she'll never find her sister. Although Katniss was strong, her broken legs won't do her any good – hence the wheelchair.

She manages to find a few cups of instant noodles and gauze. She walks back through the mess and start to dress his wounds. By the time the first strip of gauze hits his bleeding back, he's out cold. His body was already starting to heal itself.

His soft snores fill the stiff air as she diligently wraps and cleans his wounds as careful as possible. She decides he's cute when he snores. He didn't have that loud I'm-gonna-kill-you type snore, more of the little baby snores that sound angelic – of course it did. His face that was once strained with pain was smoothed out into a young man's enamoring face. He was quite beautiful, she finds, but she wasn't surprised. Angels, for as long as she could remember, were always described as captivating creatures of heaven with powerful wings and beautiful voices. They were nothing short of blinding. He radiates power and beauty. Something she wishes she could.

Once she was done she scrambles as far away from him as possible with her instant cup of noodles and she watches him. Although she needs him to help her, she still didn't find it comforting to be in the same room as a man she was taught to fear. They can't be destroying the world and terrorizing humans for nothing. Her eyes never leave him as she eats; she may or may not miss her mouth every so often. Even when a muscle ripples under his skin in his sleep, her hand seems to find the hilt of his sword for protection. He never wakes, and probably won't until morning, but that doesn't make her feel any safer than before. Perhaps, she feels even more endangered.

She doesn't know when she falls asleep, but when she wakes she finds a pair of startling gray eyes staring back at her from across the room, or more at the sword lain across her lap. His eyes zero in on her dainty fingers wrapped around the hilt, a look of repulsion crosses his face.

"What?"

" _That_." He says, not giving any more information.

"What?"

" _That_!" he repeats, this time violently pointing at the sword in her lap, " _That_ shouldn't happen. You shouldn't even be able to _lift_ it." The look of repulsion is replaced with a look of wonderment and curiosity. She must have given him a stupid look because he rolls his eyes so hard she could feel it, "Only _I_ should be able to lift it. My sword chooses me, not you. It knows me, _not_ you. If must have known you were going to save me, that must be the reason." He says the last part more to himself than her.

"Okay?" Why must angels be so damn confusing?

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his thick hair, the strands spray out everywhere, making it wilder than before. He shakes his head again and stares out the shattered window. His lips are slightly parted in thought and every so often he licks them to wet the dry surface. When he shakes his head a third time without saying a word, she rolls her eyes and tightens her grip on the sword.

"I won't hurt you, I don't have the strength to do that." He gives her a look at clearly states 'you're an idiot' and lays back against the black leather.

"You know, a thank you would be nice. I did save your life, after all." She snaps, anger flaring up her nerves. How dare he looks so calm.

"Thank you." He says sarcastically, waving his hand to indicate that he was bowing. "Human." He finishes.

She huffs out an annoyed breath before crossing her arms over her tiny chest, "I could've – no should've – left you out there to die. But no! I dragged your ass up that damn hill and up those damn stairs and took care of you. And all I get is one lousy, disrespectful, half assed apology that I had to freaking asked for? Who do you think you are? God?"

His eyes widen at the indication, "There's no one more powerful than God, and even I can't claim that position. I'm just a slave to him."

She makes a disgusted sound, "Let me guess, _God_ made you terrorize the earth? Whatever." She spits out viciously. "Alright, this is how this is gonna go down, ya listening." He rolls his eyes for the hundredth time but nods, "I've helped you, now you're going to help _me_. You're an angel – "

He cuts her off, "Obviously." He gestures to his tan, toned stomach with amazing abs and heavenly glow.

" _Anyways_ , so you're going to help me find my sister. _Your kind_ took her and I want her back."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna help you? Huh? Where do you think a _silly human_ can control me, a heavenly being?" he growls out.

"Because I said so!" she screams, she was definitely losing her cool. He rolls his eyes and attempts to get up but ends up sitting back down breathless. "You can't even get up. You'll die without me. And I'll make sure every human knows you're here so they can rip you limb from limb and sell the pieces for food. There won't be anything left but a distant, useless memory of an angel that couldn't defend himself."

He growls without meaning too. He couldn't even believe that a human was speaking to him like this. If he wasn't lightheaded and hurt he would show her how the world worked, but he couldn't because he _was_ lightheaded and hurt.

He narrows his eyes at the nuisance of a human. "What if I don't know where your sister is?"

"Then you better damn well start guessing." He decides that no matter how annoying she was, that he liked her attitude. It was refreshing. No one even made him think. No one ever questioned him. They would all coward down and let him do as he pleased. But she didn't, she didn't care that he was powerful and not of her species, she only cared to get what she wanted. And that was her sister, Katniss.

"Well?" She snaps again.

"Do you have a car?"

"Wha – How does that have anything to do with this!?" she yells, her hands flying above her head and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Can you drive a car?" she begins to speak but he cuts her off, "Answer. The. Question."

"I know how to drive one and you can get one anywhere. Just look at outside, won't take long to find a working one. And what do I do after that?"

"Take me to Los Angeles."

"Yo buddy, I'm not a taxi service."

"Do you want your sister or not? If you do, and I'm assuming you do, you will take me to Los Angeles. It's a long shot that she's even alive, but _if she is_ , she would be there. At the Aerie."

Madge doesn't move for a long while. Her jaw hit the floor a while ago and her eyes don't move away from him. She looks him up and down, trying to detect if he was lying to her and only hitching a ride home. But for some reason his steel gray eyes looks like a cloudy day and that made her want to believe him. So she nods towards the door and gets up.

He winces as he stands but tries to hide it. His tense shoulders and clenched jaw gives him away. He glances out of the corner of his eyes at her and she pretends to not notice his pain in fear he will get mad and leave her to find her sister alone.

She moves slowly, acting as if this was her normal speed rather than the speed of a snail. But he wasn't moving very fast and it was driving her up a wall. It was agonizing to move at such a speed when who knows what they will encounter. For years, she's been moving at the speed of light to stay away from the gangs that littered the streets. But not today, a hurt angel was going to ruin her.

Even though he could probably save her from just about anything humanly possible, she still had that paranoia wrapped around her heart, squeezing until she feels like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to yell at him to hurry up, but she bit her lip instead and moved down the stairs. She ducks behind a receptionist desk and peeks around the corner of the wooden structure. When she realizes he hadn't followed her behind the desk, she gets a little pissed.

She whips around and glares at his stupid what-are-you-doing expression spread across his face. She harshly points her index finger at him and then points at the ground.

"What does that even mean?"

"Stupid angels – " she mutters.

"I heard that."

"Just get down here. You don't want anyone to see you."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Like they're gonna hurt me."

"Yeah, they will, especially when said angel looks like a god damn human! Now get down here."

"No, let's just go." This time he tugs _her_ from behind the desk and pushes her out the front doors. She stumbles into the midmorning sunlight, bring her hands up to cover her head and vital organs in case someone was ready to fire a weapon at her. She squeezes her eyes shut and holds her breath, just waiting for the painful blow to get done and over with.

What is shot her way isn't a bullet but another scoff. He crosses his arms and taps his foot, waiting on the delinquent to get over her paranoia. "Can we go? Didn't think you'd want your sister to wait?"

She narrows her eyes and says a few choice words under her breath, not even caring if he heard her or not. Screw him and his arrogance. Nobody cares about his stupid angelic beauty.

It was getting dark and her feet were dragging with exhaustion. It hurt to even move. All the cars they looked at didn't work and Gale didn't know a working one from a hole in the ground. It was agonizing to have to deal with that all day ("What about this one?" "No Gale, the whole entire hood is smashed. You probably wouldn't even fit in it, you're too tall." "What about –" "No Gale! Just no, leave it to the expert!" "Some type of expert you are." He had muttered. And so on it went.).

He decided to take pity on the human girl, "So we should probably find a place to stay for the night."

"That sounds lovely." She half moans out just thinking about somewhere to put her feet up.

They travel through the forest for a few more minutes. They glance at the condos surrounding the area; they choose a remote one not too far away from the street but not too far into the dense forest. It will provide them an equal opportunity to run in either direction and yet makes it feel more humane to be closer to the dull city glow.

Madge feels sticky and gross, but ultimately she's just mainly tired. "I need a shower. Now!"

He rolls his eyes another time, "What if I wanted it first?"

"Not gonna happen, buddy. Lady's first, or do angels not follow that rule?"

Madge doesn't give him time to rebuttal. Instead, she goes searching down the hallway for a bathroom with hopefully running water. It doesn't have to be warm water; just water would do for her. She sighs at the sound of the water splashing against the shower floor. It was such a World Before sound against the World After that she was used to now.

She strips down to nothing and slips into the lukewarm water. The water sprays across her back in delicious waves that make her grimy cleans feel clean. She scrubs down from top to bottom thoroughly because she never knew when she would get the luxury again. She probably spent more time than she really needed but her tired body moved slowly, or so she told herself.

She towel dries off her body and wraps her wet hair in the same towel. Grabbing what will be Gale's towel; she wraps it around her body and heads into the walk-in closet to find something clean and practical to wear.

She ends up finding hardly anything _other_ than work clothes. A cheetah print, thick cardigan paired with a black tank top and khakis seem to be the only somewhat practical thing this woman wore. She was semi-happy to find men's clothing in here too. Gale was only dressed in a dark pair of jeans and gauze. And it was going to be highly important to hind the bloody wing joints that scissor against his shoulder blades. Although she didn't mind looking at his toned back, gangs wouldn't have the same memorized state as her about it. What, his back _was_ impressive!

She walks slowly back down the hallway with her hand on the wall to guide her. He laughs at her before her eyes even adjust to the lighting in the room.

"Nice look, did you pick it out yourself?" he jabs at her.

She growls without meaning too, "It was the only practical thing in there. Just – just go take a shower." That last part lost its jab because of her embarrassment. Yeah, so cheetah print and khakis weren't her usual thing. And it definitely wasn't in the World Before. She was a dress with matching hair ribbons type of girl, not jeans and dark clothing to blend in. Her hair was hard enough to mask its attention seeking vibe.

She settles on the floor in front her backpack to root around for some food. She had a few bars of chocolate and instant noodle cups. She decides to keep the chocolate for later when Kat was reunited with them and went to heat up the instant noodles. She hands him a cup and glares at the floor. Of course he would find a pair of sensible jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. It was awful enough that he was gloriously good looking and now he finds the most boy next door outfit and just looks too damn _spectacular_ while she looks like a two year old in her mom's too big clothing. Couldn't humans win against angel in something, _anything_?

"Thank you." It was so low she thought she dreamt it, but he gave her an uncharacteristic smile that was so small it could have been mistaken as a smirk.

"You're welcome." She finds herself smiling back at him with a smile that could knock a human down breathless. Somehow he made her feel hopeful and joyous in such a dangerous and disastrous time. She didn't know if angels just had that affect to make you feel what they wanted or it was just him, but for some reason…she really hopes it's just him.

They don't stay up for too long. Gale's energy was all draining through his back and he was looking a sickly gray again. Madge didn't mention it because he was a big boy and could take care of himself. What she did ask him was something she'd been wondering all day.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Madge. Now what's yours?" she supplies than questions again.

"Why do you care so much?" he smirks but it looks painful and guessing by the way his hands are gripping the edge of the sofa, it was.

"Because if we're going to spend a lot of time together I think I deserve to know your name. You know mine."

"You choose by your own discretion to tell me yours." He pauses, then says, " _My friends call me Wrath. My enemies call me Please Have Mercy._ " He smirks.

"What kind of name is Wrath."

"Something you should be afraid of."

"But I'm not."

"Gale." He says. "My name is Gale." He said it quietly, just above a whisper, the smirk still present on his face.

"Oh like the storm? Damn, your parents and friends must really be into destruction."

For some unknown reason, he laughs. It's not loud or quiet, but quite perfectly the perfect pitch and was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful to her. She knew she shouldn't dwell on his heavenly beauty or how beautiful his laugh is, but simply that he could kill her at any minute and then what would Katniss do? But she was tired and she didn't really care right now. His laugh was pretty and she finds herself wanted to hear it even more, every second actually.

She curls into the La-Z-Boy armchair, seeking warmth that she knew she wouldn't find. "Night." She whispers into the still air. She could hear him moving on the old leather couch, it was squeaking underneath him. He left out a deep breath and then she was out. She never heard his super soft 'night' back at her.

She wasn't awake like he thought she was, but she was making a lot of noise. She would whimper every couple of seconds and twist and turn in her sleep, restless. He let her go on for almost an hour before he got sick of it. He shifts and groans softly from the pain before pushing off the makeshift bed and stalking across to her.

Her eyes were stuck tight and she was shaking. She whimpers again. A high pitch, scared sound that he has only ever associated with dogs came from her. Her entire body began to shake again. He removes the cushions from the back of the chair and slips in beside her. Her skin was freezing against his even through her thick sweater that had ridden up. He hesitantly encircles his arms around her waist and curves his body around hers. Her body still shakes but the whimpers have stopped.

 _"_ _Hush, I'm right here."_ He whispers against her ear. And even in her sleep she could have sworn he was behind him, not that she would know the difference in the morning

…

They have been traveling to Los Angeles for days and they have finally made it. They were inside the Aerie and Gale was currently drinking years off his life. And Madge was pissed. They didn't come here to drink, they came here to find her sister.

"Will you stop?"

"You see the all-white dude over there?" of course she has, who hasn't, "You need to get him on our side to get to your sister." And also to get my wings sown back on, he doesn't add out loud. Josiah, the Guardian Angel, was protecting Uriah. And he was going to be hard to get on Gale's side. But Gale _needed_ him, not only for his wings, but for Madge. Although Madge was human, he had grown to tolerate her and he wanted her to get her sister back after all the crap they've been through.

"Go." He gestures her forward.

"What do I even say?" she whispers-yells.

"Be sexy, allure him into that back bathroom."

"I don't know _how_?"

"Well you better damn well start trying to." She glares at him and takes a deep breath before sauntering over toward the albino.

Just as she's about to say hello in the sexiest way possible, Josiah walks off without even noticing her stand behind him. Her hand drops awkward from its position in the air and follows me. He ends up going straight where she wants him without her even saying a word. Her sexiest must really be great to get them to do whatever she wants without her saying a word.

"I'm not going to help you, Gale." She hears him just as she slips into the men's restroom.

"Josiah, I need you. Just this once."

The albino shakes his head, "No, Gale."

 _"_ _Josiah."_

"No."

"Please, I need my wings back." He points at me, "And she needs her sister. Just this once, Josiah please."

He shakes his head again and runs his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration. He walks to the stall and opens it. He stares at the toilet for a few minutes before angrily slamming it shut.

"Damn it, Gale. I _want_ to help you, I do, but I _can't_. I can't get caught with you. Everyone either thinks you've fallen or you're dead."

"But I'm not. You can see that."

"Then what happened to your wings? The right one is slightly off." Gale reaches back to push it back into place, a deep blush spreading across his face as he stares at the floor.

"Please."

And that's how they ended up in an Angel Lab with some female angel as a doctor. Someone Gale knows someone Gale trusted. Madge, on the other hand, wasn't too sure about this chick. She seems to have her own plan. Madge just hopes Gale ends up okay.

Madge wanders around the bottom floor of the Aerie. She ignores the weird tanks and shuffles her feet until she comes across the large pile of bodies. And who's right on top? Katniss. Her sister.

"Katniss!" she screams, her feet running towards her body on their own accord. "Kat! Please say something!" But she didn't, but her eyes moved and she smiled. That was all Madge needed, confirmation that she was alive. "Oh Kat." She hugs the girl tightly and the girl hugs her tightly back.

"I knew you'd come back for me." her voice was raspy and cracking from her dry mouth.

"I love you so much." Madge cries against her sister's shoulder. "I love you _so much_."

"I love you too."

"Not to break up your reunion or anything, but something's wrong." Josiah the Albino says.

"What? What?"

"Gale." Was all he said before Madge starts running.

It was wrong, like _way wrong_ , for an angel to have any romantic or physical relationship with humans. They were kicked out of heaven and sent to hell as Fallen Angels if it happened. Well, if they were caught.

Madge rushes into the operating room to find Gale with that ashy gray color again. His eyes that were once steel gray were now dirty, cement gray that was losing life quickly. He takes her hand and pulls her around the table closer to him. His hand releases her and shoots up to grab her neck, pulling her down. And he kisses her.

Uh-oh…

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, EStrunk for the comment on chapter 14 and here's another long one shot for you! Thank you Mahavia for following this! Thank you Gabbeatriz for the comment and compliment. Thank you FieryGoldenPhoenix for the comment as well!**

 **P.S. This is loosely based on Angelfall by Susan Ee. BECAUSE RAFFE IS BAE! So if you haven't read that or you think this one shot is crap...STILL GO READ IT, #AMAZING!**

 **P.P.S. I finally got a tumblr, so if you want to follow me (it's gonna be a lot like this and others that have accounts on here like there and taylor swift lol (i'm not sorry, I really like her and her music!) you can. Anyways, it's** Smilerforyou **do NOT forget the** r **in** Smiler **or you won't get me. I don't have a profile or name on their yet. lol. Ya know, Smiler, as in, Miley Cyrus fan...;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Complications of Marriage

**The Complications of Marriage  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

* * *

Today was going to be a long day. Cameras would be flashing and reporters would be shouting out incoherent things at them. Sometimes it sucked being married to the biggest pop star in the world. But that was life and no matter what, he loved her.

Madeline Donner was the biggest name in music and was known universally, but _Madge (Undersee) Hawthorne_ was known by a small group of friends – and one of those friends happened to be her husband of five years, Gale Hawthorne. They couldn't go anywhere without seeing her name in lights, or her face on a billboard, or crazed fans wanting him to take pictures of her with them. It was a wild rollercoaster that wasn't always easy and they had their fair share of fights about it, but they stuck with it. And today was just another day.

"Are you ready!?" She yells from the bathroom. She comes out in a sparkling, bejeweled, silver gown that took his breath away. He completely forgot about the nuisance tie around his neck, his hands falling to his sides and his lips parted in awe. "What?" she questions, a rosy blush spreading up her chest and face.

"W-W-Wow, you look…" he shallows thickly and flexes his hands, trying is damn hardest to not run over there and rip her dress off right there, right then, "you look beautiful."

If possible, her blush runs even hotter, turning from rosy to crimson. She pushes her hair behind her ear and looks at the ground with a small smile. She glances up through her eyelashes at him; she saunters over to him slowly, sexily. She brings up a perfectly manicured hand and slowly runs her hand down his arm from his shoulder to his fingertips, never leaving eye contact. She smirks when his breathing hitches and he shallows thickly a few times. For a brain surgeon, she could really affect him sometimes. Around her, he seemed to lose his focus, something he could never do at work. Around her, his heart pounds a little too fast and his temperature rises. Around her, he felt his veins light on fire and his blood pumping in ears. And she could do that with a simple touch, a simple look, a simple gesture.

"Do you need help with that?" At first he didn't understand what she meant. She smirks again and tugs on both ends of the tie still slung around his neck. Her nimble fingers twists and turn around the tie until it's in a beautiful Double Windsor. She tugs swiftly on it, causes his head to come down to her level. She pecks him on the lips twice before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her ear over his heart. His heart was pounding and she enjoyed knowing that she could do this. She buries her face into his chest to hide her smile.

"Is this award show really this important?" he whispers into her hair. His fingers grazing her skin through the open back of her sparkly dress. She tightens her arms around his ribs as his fingers run up and down her spine, feather light.

"Mmmhmm, I am a nominee for ten awards. Or did I forget to mention that?" she laughs lightly and stretches her neck to kiss his jaw. "And I look pretty!"

"I know another way you look pretty." His voice was husky and dark, his eyes darken. She leans up again and kisses his chin again and glances out of the glass wall behind their bed. The sky was darkening and the sun was starting to set. They needed to go soon.

"Ready?"

He rolls his eyes, "As I'll ever be."

She slips her hand into his and marvels at the fact that their hands fits together so perfectly. She glances down at their interlinked hands for a moment before tugging him out the door.

…

In the limo on the way there, she kept smoothing out the wrinkles in the cuffs of his suit jacket sleeves. Award shows always made him nervous. It wasn't his element. Now surgery and being surrounded by people dressed in white lab jackets and light blue poke-a-doted, backless gowns were his element. Being surrounded by famous people in expensive suits and dresses that cost more than his med school was foreign to him.

"Gale, calm down," she laughs at her husband, "You've done this a million times."

"No, no, I've done brain surgery _a million times_ …This…This _award thing_ is _so_ _much_ harder than surgery."

She soothes his hair back off his sweaty forehead, "You're being silly." Her playful smile never leaving her face. "I appreciate you coming, though." He nods quickly, trying to get his wits about him. He closes his eyes just as the limo rounds the corner towards the flashing lights and the red carpet. He takes a deep breath and hops out of the limo, extending his hand back to her.

The crowd starts screaming out, "Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!" the second her heel hits the red carpet, "Maddie! Maddie! Maddie!"

She smiles brightly at them and even brighter when she looks up at Gale. She waves and walks through the blinding lights like a pro, only slightly dragging Gale behind her. She never forgot him though, their hands stayed linked and she would look back at him every once and a while, mouthing, "Are you okay?" back at him. Of course he was he just had to pose and smile and look lovey dovey at his wife – which was easy enough to do.

But it wasn't until a reporter was asking Madge about something the tabloids had been reporting on for the past few days that caught his attention.

"The world wants to know who Madeline Donner's _mystery man_ is. Can you tell us a name!?" a reporter from _E!_ shouts at her. "You've been seen an awful lot with him during your husband's work hours!" His eyebrows furrow at the reporter, but other than that no one would know the questions affected him.

"Oh no, no, no, he's just a friend!" she corrects the implications of the reporter. "Really."

But Gale's stomach tightens anyways. _Was she cheating on him? With who? No, no she wouldn't do that! I trust her, I trust her._ Her hand squeezes him but she doesn't look back him. She continues to make her case to the reporter but he was no longer listening. His mind was in a whirlwind, going back and forth, back and forth between believing her and not believing her.

"Gale…Gale?" the reporter gives him a funny look.

"Gale, honey." Madge squeezes his hand once again and swings his arm a little, her eyebrows wrinkles together, "She asked you a question."

He appears to be startled, "Oh, what? Sorry?" he could hardly think clearly. Not even when the beautiful Taylor Swift came up and hugged Madge and him really quickly.

"What do you think about this whole ordeal with your wife?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Uh-um, I trust her. If she says she didn't, then she didn't. End of story." His voice started out weak and confused but at the end it was strong. Madge shot him a sweet smile and they moved onto the next photographer and a few more reporters before heading into the arena.

The rest of the show flows with ease. He actually manages to have fun and dances with Madge all night. They share sweet, quick kisses in between commercial breaks and when Madge went up to accept her awards. The people around them were ohhing and ahhing at them all night, some even made comments about how cute they still were, and how they kept the magic alive. But the Mystery Man was always lingering in the back of his mind.

…

The limo ride back was when the fighting started.

"Who the hell is the Mystery Man?" he exploded. He couldn't _take_ it anymore. Here he was, going to work every day and saving lives, and here she was, getting all close to some man that wasn't him!?

"I'm not cheating on you!" she screams at him, her hands dive for his but he moves away. Her hands collide against the black leather seat alone and her heart pinches tightly. _He doesn't believe her_. Her face falls in sadness and disbelief, her pain clearly written across her face. Betrayal was written on his.

He wanted to comfort her, he did, but he couldn't find it in himself to move. Who was this man? And why couldn't she just tell him his name?

He felt like he couldn't catch his breath when he asked, "Who is he?" His chest was heaving and tears were brimming his eyes. The stress from his day at work (he lost two patients) and the stress of the award show and more were just bubbling to an explosion. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved this woman and she was lying to him, hiding things from him. Did they vow they wouldn't?

"Gale –" she starts but the limo rolls up to their front drive in their gated community.

"Just…Just drop it." He shakes his head and slips out of the car, heading up the dark drive toward their beautiful home. He unlocks the heavy stone door and shoves it opens, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He just walks up to wooden steps and kicks off his shoes at the top of the stairs. He still felt like he couldn't breathe.

He realizes that he's _exhausted_. Everything is finally catching up with him and he feels sick to his stomach. He doesn't know if he wants to just break and pull all his hair out, cry for those two patients (one was a child and one was an older man) and his screwed up life, or scream some more. He was just done.

Furiously, he twists the shower knob to full blast and strips from his suit. When he's down to nothing and has nothing to do but wait for the water to warm up, he pulls at his hair and clenches his jaw.

"Why can't she just tell me?" he grumbles and kicks the sink, "Ow!" he whines and then curses under his breath for his own stupidity. He gives up on waiting and hops into, what was supposed to be still cold, hot burning water. He jumps and nearly flings himself into the shower wall to get away from the shower's hot spray. He reaches his long, slender arm out into the water to turn it to halfway.

Now he wasn't just mad, he was beyond furious.

He finishes quickly and glares at his wife as he pulls on clothes before stalking out of the room. He angrily grabs a bowl and the box of _Captain Crunch: Oops All Berries_ cereal and snacks on it harshly.

He doesn't even notice when Madge walks into the kitchen with a box. She stays on the other side of the counter and clears her throat.

"It was –"

A beep cut her off. His pager. He was being called in for emergency brain surgery.

"Shit." He says, "Shit!" he rushes out of the kitchen, not even bothering to head up stairs to change. He just grabs his pager and his bag and leaves for the garage. He pulls out of the garage and Madge watches the headlights pull out of the drive.

"Shit." She whispers and collapses on the floor, "Shit." She cries. She was so close to getting it out. She hated when he was mad at her. And yet work interfered again. It was always one of them lately.

…

He didn't come back for several hours. And she worried that he'd lose another patient again today. Well tomorrow – their Anniversary. She knew how much it hurt him to lose them, how hard it was to keep going through his day. But she believed in his ability – as did most of the country. He wasn't the top surgeon for nothing.

But when he did, she was still awake. She was curled up in the middle of the bed. She always waited up for him when things like this happened.

"I need a favor." He says as they curl up into bed in the middle of the night after their long day.

She laughs a little, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and nuzzling her nose in between his shoulder blades. She smiles into his back as his scent – pine and peppermint – filled her senses. "And what is that?"

"I need you to love me forever."

"Will do." She whispers against his back. They fall asleep soon after with smiles on their faces and their hearts swelling with love.

* * *

 **A/N: Tumblr: Smilerforyou**


	21. Chapter 21: Comic Con

**A/N: This is for Gadge Day! Please review and don't worry, I'm working on the sequels you guess wanted! And I'm planning on writing Military School soon too! Happy Gadge Day!**

* * *

 **Comic Con  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Modern Day)**

When the top two authors were coming to Comic Con it just made sense to put them in the same hotel room, right? The publicity would skyrocket! Plus, every journalist in New York City would be diving head first into writing a big fat, fake report: **World's Best Author's In It Together** or **Not Only Do Their Books Rock the World, They** ** _Rock_** **Each Other's World Too ;)** (if you're catching their drift) or even as far as this: **Top New Couple** ** _Booking_** **It from a Club, Hands** ** _all_** **Over Each Other!** Anything that could possibly be related to their chosen profession would be spread out on every magazine cover, every newspaper article, and billboards across the city until Comic Con was done!

So when they arrived with their agents and found out they were _sharing_ (sharing!) a room _together_ , Gale about busted a nut and Madge about had a collapsed lung after how fast the breath was sucked right out of her. They had both marched their pretty little asses down to the front desk and demanded a new room, _separate_ rooms. It really wasn't that hard of a request to ask, honestly. All they needed was one other room (damn it, even if it was joint room they wouldn't care, as long as they _weren't_ together), how hard could that be!? Apparently, pretty damn hard.

They both went round and round with the front desk worker – a young boy in college with acne up the wazoo and apparently was a nervous sweater. He kept insisting there were no other rooms available and that they were going to have to share. It wasn't the greatest arrangement and they could _totally_ live with… No, just freaking no! It _wasn't_ going to happen. Like Gale would rather have been thrown off a damn bridge and eaten by a shark than have to share with _Madge Undersee_! It would be like living in hell for a week! And he just wasn't going to do it! All he wanted was to enjoy his week and talk about his past and most recent books with fans and really get to know them on a different level. He wanted to know what they thought about his characters – who they liked and who they hated – and what they wanted to see in the future so he could add in tidbits here and there for them. But now, his relaxing week with his fans was going to shit and stressed out week was quickly pulling into the station.

It wasn't that he didn't really like Madge Undersee, although if he never had to see her again he'd be totally fine with that too, but he hasn't seen her since high school. That was 10 years ago. She's finally filled out into her body, and even though she was still petite, she had _wicked_ curves that Gale's hands itched to touch. He wanted to feel the dip of his waistline in his hands as they travel from her ribcage to her hips. He wanted to figure out what perfume she wore while he also figured out what her collarbone tasted like. She was desirable and grown up. She wasn't the beautiful, unattainable Mayor's Daughter that was stick thin and curve-less as a pencil. She was a woman now – a successful woman – and that attracted Gale more than it did in high school.

Now he was forced into sharing a room with a beautiful woman that he couldn't even touch? Damn, was he screwed or what?

Her blue eyes drifted over to him, fire still burning deep within her eyes like a volcano about to erupt. Her thin arms were crossed over her medium sized chest and she had one of the deepest frowns set on her face that he has ever seen on a human being, even Rory couldn't surpass that. She seemed to be grinding her teeth and she most definitely had her jaw clench, she didn't say a word for a long moment. He couldn't explain why, but his insides twisted up and squeezed tight while he waited for the words to come out of her mouth. He feared she would tell him to go to a different hotel (even though this hotel was for Comic Con's people of interest. Suddenly, he didn't want a different room like before. Suddenly, he felt the urge to get over the crazy long high school rivalry and push passed the fact that they were competing for the top writer's spot in the world, and just _get to know her_. She intrigues him, made his blood pump faster and his temperature to rise. He almost missed the adrenaline coursing through his veins while they bickered back and forth at her back door all those years ago.

If only she would give him chance…Which was _nearly_ _impossible_.

"Well," she starts, "I'm _not_ happy about this one bit, _not one_ , but I'm tired and I want to sleep. I've been on a flight for over 14 hours and I haven't had a proper bed in 4 weeks. So, if this is how it has to be… _stay_ on _your_ side of the room, _not_ mine," she started walking about towards the elevators, "if you want the bathroom after 7:30, though luck, get up earlier," she says as she pressed the button that says 17, "and most importantly…don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't even _think_ about me, okay?"

"I don't know if I should reply…"

"Oh, and don't be a smartass." She snaps at him, the volcano in her eyes finally erupting. She turns to look at the white buttons, her eyes zeroing in on the lit up red 17. They don't speak, just like she asked (demanded), the whole ride up to their floor. It wasn't awkward; silence never had been between the two. Even if it was, neither of them would have noticed because they were too busy coming up with their next comeback to pay any attention to the outside silence. But when Gale's hand brushes Madge's in the hallway as they traveled around corner, a spark of electricity or fear (who know how she would react. It wasn't a part of her rules, but…) passed through his whole body down to his toes.

When it happened the second time, she snatched her hand away and whips her head around too look him square in the eye, "Just because I didn't state that you couldn't touch me _does not_ mean you can." She snaps.

"Oh shut it, Undersee, it's not like I'm about to fucking rape you in the hallway just because our _hands_ brushed."

"Well who you said you weren't thinking it?" she fires back.

"Christ, Undersee, not everyone in the damn world are rapists!" She narrows her eyes at him like she can't decide whether or not to believe him. Sure, she knew he had gotten around in high school and probably still now – I mean, look at him with those steel gray eyes that could render anyone girl speechless and the muscles bulging out of his shirt like "look at me, look at me!" – So what was she supposed to expect? She knew she was pretty, at least above average. Why wouldn't a good looking guy like him want a little something from a good looking girl like her? So what? She went _a little_ far with the whole rapist assumption, but if her hand hadn't lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July, maybe she wouldn't have been so hard on him. She hated that even in high school he was hot, but _now, now_ he was freaking over the moon, Greek goddess handsome with angular features and a military build. He was hot for a writer.

He had _always_ been hot. But now he had that late 20's vibe going for him. He just gave off waves of maturity and sex. And she hated to admit it, but damn, her crush on him still seemed to be going strong. Every time those gray eyes landed on her, she felt her stomach coil with heat. And his hand, always warm (but not the sweaty kind of warm), had made her _entire_ body feel electrified. Somehow, now, he made her feel grown up, making her want to do _grown up things_.

So she put up a barrier that she knows is going to be hard to keep. Seriously, if she's being honest with herself, she hasn't had much "fun" lately, and Gale Hawthorne was sexy as crap…and if they had a little alone time…she wasn't too sure she _wouldn't_ throw his skinny ass on to the bed and do things she shouldn't do. He was just _so_ hot, she whines in her head.

Their agents are leaning against both sides of the door when they return. They're talking about their client's works in progress and upcoming press tours and interviews. Apparently Gale had a photo-shoot for _People Magazine_ coming up real soon to promote the new charity he's a part of. And apparently Madge had an upcoming interview on _Live with Kelly and Michael_ to promote her book becoming a movie.

Although Madge was proud of her book becoming so popular that it's becoming a movie with an estimated $60,000,000 in revenue the first weekend, she had always been jealous that Gale's went into the movie industry before hers. Neither would admit it, but when they first found out the other was in the same profession, they kept tabs on each other. They stalked all the blogs and newspapers and magazine covers to see where the other was at. Madge envied Gale's power in the writer's world. His first book had been published before hers (while he was still in college at the age of 22, hers when she was 24), his went #1 on the _New York Bestsellers List_ before hers did (him – 24, her – 25 1/2), and was made into a movie earlier than hers (him – 25, her – 28). Sure they were the same age and it takes a lot of writers a long time to accomplish what they have, but it just burns her ass that he's such a good writer (one she aspires to be) and he (even if he deserves it) is getting all the cool things faster than hers. She had always been on top, and now it was his turn to shine. She's proud of him; don't get her wrong, she's _damn_ proud of him. But she wishes for herself to be just as good as him. And in retrospect, she _is_ as good as him. They are competing for the top spot in the world, aren't they?

But she also wishes for something more, something she's been wishes for since high school. And that was something more.

And she feared sharing a room would bring that into view for him. It terrified her. She fears he will run for the hills or, even worse, laugh at her. Gale had always made her feel important when no one else did. She had always been the _Mayor's Daughter_ , not _Madge_. Gale made her feel like _Madge_ , not daughter of the Mayor. He didn't treat her like he should've treated the Mayor's Daughter. He didn't care. He was angry that she had everything when he had so little, but that made him who he is today – successful. And she always craved him because he has never treated her as an untouchable thing. Even now, as a famous writer, people treated her like they treat Taylor Swift, like a perfect angel that is so above them. She was a _writer_ , not Angelina Jolie that was like a god herself. She was normal old Madge that spent _way_ too much time browsing and reblogging stupid stuff on _Tumblr_ and ranting about stupid people on _Facebook_. She still drove her car – a beat up old Mustang that cost her more in repairs than for the actually car – to her office every day to do her job. She still went to the grocery store and, yes, she _still_ ate McDonalds and Wendy's like they were heaven on earth! She wasn't a _Victoria's Secret_ model with super thin legs that went on forever (even if hers did go on forever) that only ate salads and worked out when they weren't modeling the latest set of sexy lingerie. She would preach to anyone that asked that coffee houses had the best vibe for writing and that _Walmart_ jeans were just as good, if not more durable, than the newest pair of _Vera Wang_ jeans that were over $100.

Her point is, Gale Hawthorne is one of the _only_ people that don't put her on a pedestal. He was one of the _only_ people that made her _work_ for things that she has. Even to this day, even if he doesn't know this, she still pushes herself "as hard as Gale would." His success, his perseverance was what pushed her. It's what made her book as popular as it is. Okay, she'll admit it; he _was_ the main inspiration for it. She couldn't help it! She saw his face on her computer screen accepting _yet_ another award for his writing and it kind of pissed her off. He was always prevalent in the writer's world and she felt like she was just starting out when really she wasn't.

They said goodbye to their agents, who kissed them on the cheeks and chatted about getting lunch together, before entering the grand room. The room could only be described as _gorgeous_ and _expensive_. It had white and gold tapestries and one pure white bed and one pure black bed (chocolate on the pillows included ;)), a fully stocked snack bar and mini fridge (alcoholic beverages were present), and a fully stocked bathroom. Their luggage was sitting by their beds (Madge's by the white bed, Gale by the black bed). They even had a stack of books in their preferred genres on their bedside tables. Madge smiles to see a stack of classics and a stack of romance (not the ones your grandma reads, she's not _that_ old yet) and comedy readily available. She peers over to Gale's table and saw some of the best sci-fi and paranormal/fantasy authors stacked there. Gale grabbed the top book – _Angelfall_ by _Susan Ee_ – and settles into bed, pillows stacked behind his back and the sheet pulled up to his knees. She admired his profile for a minute, a blush spreading across her cheeks when he looked over at her.

"What? I thought you didn't want to talk? Change your mind, princess?" her blush deepens.

"No," she snaps, "Just looking at what you're reading." She snaps but it feels fake, even to her.

"Well don't." he snaps back her and his didn't seem fake, although it was.

And that's how the first night went. Them reading without really reading, sneaking glances at one another when the other wasn't looking, snacking on the phenomenal snack bar, and sucking down alcohol like there was no tomorrow. And that's what happens when your high school crush is in the same room as you.

She finds out that Gale liked to go to bed early, around 10 o'clock and he always stopped reading or writing around 8. She always finds out that he doesn't like reality tv (he scoffed when he saw her favorite show on guide, _Keeping Up With the Kardashian_ ) and that he would much rather watch the _History Channel_ and anything about World War II, he was game. Which of course, Hitler's Reign was the topic of the episode.

She found that he was kind of cute when he watched tv. He nods along to the things he knew, muttering more about it under his breath. And he was tilts his head and write down the things he didn't know. He seems to relax the more the show went on. She found that she like being in his element.

About halfway through the episode, he got up and went into the bathroom, sticking his head out every so often with a toothbrush poking out of his lips. He never looked at her, but she surely looked at him. Especially when he came out in just his ratty old, red boxers with a gray waistband, and no shirt on, his clothes neatly folded in his arms. And yes, she's an adult and can totally check out his ass as he climbs into bed. And let her tell you, his ass was _fine_. More than fine, it was _fan-tas-tic_!

Her eyes follow the swirling line of muscles up his back, loving the way the skin dipped down around his shoulder blades. It was like mini angel wings. She doesn't understand why the view of her back made her shiver with joy, but it did. He did.

He flops into bed and rolls into the covers. When he's done, only his head and fingertips are sticking out of the blanket. He gives her a goofy smile with a playful glint in his eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, she fills her cheeks fill up with blood.

His smirk deepens, "Like the view?" his lifts his eyebrows twice and lets out a short laugh, "Don't even pretend you weren't looking, Undersee, your face says it all."

"I – uh- but- um – I – I – I was not!" Her face was probably as bright as a tomato by now, her entire body felt on fire and _not_ in a good. But now it has her thinking about his perfectly, pouty, plump mouth that would be delicious on her own. Great, now she was back in the teenage fantasy faze. Like she didn't have enough dreams of his lips slowing moving in sync with hers, or his hands roughly roaming her body as he ran his nose down her neck with his hot breath brushes her skin, or even what it would feel like to touch that fantastic butt? "Um – I – uh – you – I –Night!" She quickly switches her bedside lamp off, snapping the room into darkness in a second. He was snickering, she knew it, she could _hear_ it.

" _Night_ , _Madge_." He put a sexy draw on it just to drive her insane.

"Night!" she squeaks out. _God,_ _what was_ wrong _with her!?_

…

The next morning Madge looked like a mess. Her messy bun somehow got from hella cute to hella-how-did-this-get-to-the-side-of-my-head, and don't get her started on how her tank top strap becoming a waist strap. Like it wasn't even fashionable, belt like cute, it was hell what were you doing last night mess. Her sports bra – thank god she wore one to bed last night – at least covered her boobs unlike her shirt. Her pajama shorts were twisted but they covered her ass at least and her undies were completely covered too (thank god, they have _whales_ on them; adorable blue whales, but _whales_ …she really needed to stop at the nearest _Victoria's Secret_ if she was rooming with I-just-woke-up-and-look-like-a-Greek-goddess-Hawthorne).

And not to mention the worse part of it all…she woke up to Gale Hawthorne hovering over her, his hand gently on her shoulder. And please, if she could say so herself, she deserved an award. Not just for the outfit spectacular, but for not grabbing his face and kissing the shit out of him. I mean, _come on_ , his hair was mused and messy and his breath still had that stale morning breath (she could have been without, but she wasn't judging) and his boxer were crooked (one over his hip bone, the other lower). He looked _so_ cute. Damn, sharing a room with him was gonna be hard.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "I've been trying to wake you for the past 10 minutes! Christ, woman, you sleep like a bear in hibernation!" His hands flew up above his head, "I really hope there's never a fire when you're asleep! And you probably like candles too! Christ, you're gonna light yourself on fire one of these days!" she smiled sleepily; she loved the lift in his voice as he rambles, his hands flying _all over_ the place. Suddenly, he stated, "I'm going to shower, you better get ready fast! We don't have much time, Sleeping Beauty!" She really hopes that the nickname doesn't stick.

He was gone by the time she rolled out of the shower. There was a blue sticky note on the door, the adhesive peeling off from the humidity of the steam from the shower that read: _You took too long, I was going to wait. I left you breakfast. I'm guessing you still like strawberries…_

Well of course, she did. And sitting on her bedside table was a big heaping stack of strawberries pancakes and a fresh, crisp, red apple sitting on a napkin beside it. And you can't forget the tall glass of orange juice sitting next to it. Although she didn't like orange juice, she still appreciated the gesture. She ate quickly once she realized she was supposed to be down there already. She slipped the apple into her bag and grabbed the layout of the floor plan and headed straight for the elevator, her sparkly heels clicking on the linoleum.

She slips into the room, welcomed by a big round of applause from her fans. A beautiful smile instantly morphs onto her face, her white teeth shining. She loved press conferences and fan meet and greets. They were also so lovely and lively, constantly quoting things from her book. Some even knew the page number!

People shouted things at her, like "I _love_ your shoes," "Omg, where can I get _that_ bag," and "I need a sequel, stat!" And don't worry, she totally had plans on giving out all her style secrets and she had a big announcement of a sequel in the floor plans.

Meanwhile, Gale was currently reading his favorite chapter in his newest series and he couldn't stop laughing at the girl in the front row. She was reciting every word along with him and every time he looked at her she would make goofy faces, causing him to lose his shit. He about spit his iced candy cane latte on her, he was laughing so hard.

Around midway through the meeting, he took his navy blue blazer off. And if he's being honest, he knows he's pretty decent looking. And he knows just about every girl in the room swooned over the way the shirt accented his shoulders. He knew, but he wasn't cocky about it.

When lunch rolled around both of them snuck back up to their room, surprising each other.

"Thought you'd hang out with some on your friends, Cassie Clare, Joseph Finder, _Liam Hemsworth_ …" she was making fun of him for it and he knew it. He had recently let out a secret on _Jimmy Fallon_ about how he wrote his newest second main character with the idea of Liam Hemsworth as the lead role if the book would ever become a movie. And of course, because it's Gale, it became a movie and those two have been seen _everywhere_ together; getting coffee, going surfing, shopping, going out to lunch together, anything. The tabloids have been eating that up since the two started working together. And of course, even if he wouldn't admit it, he was having the time of his life. (And maybe he harassed Liam about getting back together with Miley because they were his OTP, just maybe…).

He laughs a laugh that she adores, "No, no, I thought I'd take some time for myself. Thought you weren't talking to me…" his lips formed into shy smile, his insides twisting up. God, why is he starting to feel like a stupid teenager again? What? Finally, they're in the same playing field and the teenager inside of him was all giddy like _whoa, we make the same amount of money, I'm finally in her league._ Like just stop, he wanted to scream at himself. And yeah, that whole no shirt thing last night was half meant to piss her off and half meant to impress her.

God, they were the most screwed up adults going. They either needed to get their shit together or getting together. It was one or the other, life or death. But the thing is, he lived in New York and she lived in Seattle. It would never work out. His stomach dropped. What was he thinking, he never had a shot anyways.

He doesn't notice the frown that turns down his lips but she does. He also doesn't notice that he was staring but the light in his eyes a few moments ago had passed and it left her wondering what exactly he was thinking.

"Are you alright?" she sounds hesitant because she's not quite sure how he'll take it.

He looks at the wall while running his hand feverishly through his hair harshly, "Yeah, I'm fine." He starts to turn, "I'm just…gonna go…get some food." She grabs his elbow lightly and spins him around, cocking her head to the side.

"Now, come on. Don't be like that." He shook her off and mumbles something unintelligible before walking back towards the door leading to the staircase. It seems his still mistrusts elevators after his father died in the mines all those years ago.

She lets him.

…

That night she's had enough. He was being an asshole. She doesn't know _what_ happened in his meeting or what made him the grumpy dwarf, but she was done.

"What is your problem!?" she finally screams.

" _My problem…_ my _problem!?_ " he yells back, pointing at his chest.

"Yeah, _you_." She knows it comes out accusingly and it isn't helping anyone, but if he calls her _Princess_ One. More. Time…he'd be lucky if he _ever_ had a chance to reproduce again or it he still had two working lungs by morning.

"I'm doing nothing." He sits on his bed, swinging his long, lean legs up on the bed. He crosses his arms over his chest like a little child and sets his lips in a pout. She was _so_ done, just absolutely done with him. God, what was he…freaking 3?

"Bull shit! That's absolute bull, Gale Hawthorne!" she stalks over to his bed and if all her might she slams the heel of her hands into his chest. "That is the biggest lie I've ever heard, you damn liar, you no good donkey!"

"Did you just call me a donkey?" but she didn't hear him because she was too busy calling him names.

"…You've never been nice, I'm not a fucking princess, and you're the biggest – " she cut off by how quickly his hands are on her waist and how faster she under his weight, his lips on hers. His mouth was hot on her, desiring burning like a forest fire between them. Her hands grabbed the back of his shirt, fisting in at the base of his back. His toned stomach was pressed firmly against her own and she could feel his racing heartbeat hammering against her chest. It was like the beat of drums, but she didn't linger on that. Instead, she focused on how good his hands in her hair felt and how even better it felt to _finally_ have his mouth on hers.

She has a surge of confidence. She swings her legs up and over his hip, twisting them until his head banged against the headboard and he was now on the bottom. His cheeks were flamed red, just like her must be too. His breathing was heavy but she didn't let him catch his breath. She crashes her lips on his again and reveled in the fact that their lips moved in sync as if they've been doing this for months. It sure felt like it, too. Her body felt connected to his like it hasn't with any other man. He lit her on fire and she _loved_ it. She felt powerful, she felt loved, and she most definitely felt beautiful.

Soon enough they were left wrapped in the black, silk sheets, both of them breathing hard with smiles on their faces.

"Well that was fun." He comments. She laughs and stretches her lips to peck him on the chin.

"So again?"

"Eager beaver, are you?" he says as he rolls back over top of her. She smiles and arches up to kiss him again.

…

The tabloids totally got their _Top Authors Booking It Out of a Club Together_ because the last night of Comic Con they went for drinks with a few friends. And sure, alcohol was a driving force in why they left the bar earlier, hand in hand.

And when Gale picked up the latest copy of _Capitol Magazine_ the next more, he couldn't help but think: "At least it's a good picture." And it was. They were both smiling, heads turned down. Gale's eyes were trained on the ground to make sure they didn't fall, but Madge, in her tipsy state, had all eyes on Gale. She had a glint in her eye that made Gale's stomach tingle and his heart swell.

"Best Comic Con ever!" he mutters before snorting and slipping the copy in his bag, paying the guy at the counter with a smile. He exits the small shop in the hotel and goes back to luggage in the middle of the reception area. He's just pulling up the handle on his suitcase when a hand grabs his butt and an arm wraps around his waist, and don't forget the beautiful blonde sneaking her head around his side.

"So where too next? I was thinking Hawaii, always good writing vibes there."

He kisses her temple and snakes his arm around her tiny waist, "Wherever you want." Neither of them noticed the paparazzi snapping a picture of the two through the hotel's glass doors, and they wouldn't until a week later when their agents called to confirm the rumor. But they wouldn't care; they were in Hawaii with all the good writer's vibes and great shots of each other in bathing suits. And of course, they had _great_ views of "other" things too, just not on their phones.


	22. Chapter 22: Royal Engagement

**Royal Engagement  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Prompt)**

 **"** **we've been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we've met and your portraits really don't do you justice"**

 **A/N: this is a prompt I got from tumblr that Hawtsee asked me to do. It's been on tumblr for like a week now and I've been meaning to post it here too, so here it is! Tell me what you think? I was thinking about writing a sequel?**

* * *

In a faraway place known as Capitola, Margret (Madge) Undersee was resting on her silk covered bed with the recent _Cosmopolitan_ magazine laid across one of her pillows. It was around 11 in the morning and Princess Madge had yet to get out of bed. And no one was forcing her today because her parents were away on business (more like scoping out her future husband for any flaws) and the employees wouldn't dare to wake her unless it was an emergency.

So when her trusty butler Thomas knocks on her door, a small pit of anger boils in her stomach. She had been planning on wasting her time today; she hadn't had a day off since the Christmas season.

"Sorry to bother you, Princess, but you got a package in the mail from you know who…" Thom raises his eye suggestively, a warm smile filling up his entire face. The anger that resigned in Madge's stomach quickly vanished at the sound of a package. Her own lips lifted in a smile as Thomas ducks back out the door and slides in a large cardboard box.

Madge scrambles off her bed and kneels on the floor in front of the large box. She lifts her head up and grins at Thom, excitement lighting up every feature of her face. Madge has been receiving packages since she was 12 years old. Inside each box would hold something new and different from her soon to be husband. And even after all these years, the excitement and giddiness of the little girl's joy never left her every time she would receive one.

Crown Prince Gale Hawthorne was an interesting person to Madge. She has never met him before except in the pictures he sent in every box. She always found that he had an interesting view on life and love and just everything. And he had an eye for art, much like her cook's son, Peeta. (They would get along, she decides.) Gale loved photography in the same way Peeta loved painting and drawing. Gale always sent some of his latest photos; some were pictures with him in it and some were not. She felt like she traveled with him, even if it was just a beautiful picture of his backyard at Christmas time.

Thom hands Madge his Swiss Army knife, blade already extended. She tears open the box, quickly handing Thom back the knife and folding out the flaps. Inside the box laid canvas pictures of outdoor landscapes – a lot of a forest that she knew was basically in his backyard. She flips over everyone until she finds the letter she was looking for taped to the back. She sets it aside on her desk for now as her hand dive back into the box, grasping a white envelope. This is what she looks for every time.

Inside, Polaroid pictures were stuffed in. She took out a handful of the hundreds and shuffled through them. This is the place she would find him. He had a way of sneaking into images without taking the main focus off whatever was around him, but it was here that Madge found herself surrounded by the only focus – him. She had a dire need to meet him after she looks through them. She wanted to know what made him take such beautiful pictures and how he knew what to take pictures of.

He had a chiseled face, always clean cut and smooth. Never a beard hair in sight. His hair was _always_ messy in his pictures, never the perfectly styled style he wore to all the balls and dinners. In his pictures, he was himself and she loved that more than the man she saw on magazine covers like _Cosmo_. They didn't accurately describe the man the way he did himself. They always had him come off sexy (well he was), not the down to earth, extremely grounded, big brother that he actually was. That's why the pictures were her favorite part of every package.

Thom shuffles through the box quietly, making sure nothing was going to hurt her. He finds a plastic canister of hot chocolate. He slides the lid off the can and the strong scene of hot cocoa and peppermint fills the room. It was something Seamlyn had that Capitola did not. It was a cheaper way (Seamlyn didn't have the same financial stability as Capitola does) to sell the real stuff. Tea came in bags, hot chocolate in powder, orange juice wasn't readily available but they most definitely had oranges. And Madge always found them the sweetest ones, too. They were also included in the package.

"Why does he always send you food? Does he not think we feed you here?" Thom chuckles low under his breath, still smelling the peppermint hot chocolate.

Madge laughs, "He sends them because he knows I like them and we do not have them here. It's one of the thing I looks forward to in this marriage – all the exotic foods that we don't have."

Thom shakes his head slowly while sliding the lid back onto the can and taking out another item from the box. It was hand drawn picture of a blonde princess with a taller dark haired prince beside her. She knew they were royalty by the crowns that adorned their heads and the jewels that they wore. Underneath was a child's messy handwriting and below that a neater, boyish handwriting. It read: Princess Madge and Prince Gale soon to be married. And below that read in boyish handwriting: she's getting a little too carried away just thinking about it. She's already counting down the days.

A gently smile tugs on Madge's lips. Posy, Gale's younger sister, has always like Madge despite the fact that all she knows about her is she has blonde hair and blue eyes and was _a lot_ shorter than Gale. The wedding wasn't even until another year or so.

And the last thing that was left in the box was a glass jar filled with alcohol from his two younger brothers, Rory and Vick. At Madge's age, in Seamlyn, she would be allowed to drink. So as a gift for her birthday, the boys sent some of Seamlyn's finest wine.

"Thank you, Thomas…for bring the package." He nods, taking that as cue to leave. He shuts the door softly behind him.

Madge collects the items back into the box before she springs to her feet, eager to read his latest letter. She won't answer back because she father permits it, but she loves that he continues to write. She felt like she knew him through his letters and she wished she could do the same for him.

His letter read:

 _Dearest Madge,_

 _I have a lot to tell you since my last letter. But I'll start with this: I still wait for your letter every day. I'm starting to feel like I'm annoying you, writing so many letters, I mean. Now, I don't know if you will receive this before your parent's departure, but if you do, could you send with them a picture of yourself. The one I have is god awfully old and you still had a child's chubby cheeks and long curly hair. I had been informed that you have changed drastically since that photo was taken and it slowly killing me as to what you look like. I imagine you are more beautiful than that silly old picture entails, but I have no way of knowing! I laugh as I write this, but I feel the playing field is uneven. You know what I look like now with every package I send, but I still have no way of knowing what you truly look like. You parents can tell me a thousand times just how beautiful you are, but I don't know if I can believe them until I see one for myself._

 _As I said before, I imagine you are very beautiful and even if you weren't I would still love you just the same. I wait until the day I will meet you in person…too bad that is so far away._

 _With my deepest curiosity,_

 _Gale_

If only she had received the package a day earlier. She would have sent him a picture. Of course she would have to take one and who knows if she could get that done without an entire photo-shoot taking place. Effie would have a hay day with that. But as you can see, her parents have already left. But maybe she could send a picture…

"Thom!" she yells, jumping out of bed and scrambling for her door. She runs right into Thom's chest.

"What is the matter, Princess?"

"Can you take a picture of me?" Silence fills the air for a moment, a look of bewilderment settles on Thom's face. "Well, can you?"

"What for, Princess?"

"I would like to send one to Gale…" upon Thom's look of question, she adds: "He sends me so many with him in it, I just want to return the favor."

"Princess, I don't know…your father…"

"Oh screw my father! Just take one for me and please keep it on the down low…" she lowers her voice and glance around Thom to make sure no servant or Effie was around to eavesdrop and get her master plan destroyed. "I can't have my father finding out. Please, Thom, this is important."

"Well…alright, but nothing _out of the ordinary_ , Princess." Madge swats at Thom's chest and he laughs. She tries hard not to smile but she can't help the small tug of her lips. Sometimes Thom could get under her skin. "Hurry, and remember to be secretive. No one but us should know about this!" he rolls his eyes but heads down the long set of winding stair to get one of the cameras the Undersee's owned.

Madge rushes off to her closet the second Thom's back is out of sight. She filters through her many dresses desperately searching for _the perfect dress_ to wear. She wants to look her best for her soon to be husband, and it seems that dress is missing.

A knock sounds on the door, Madge's Aunt May peeks her head around the door, "So I heard you're sending a picture to _the_ Prince Gale with his luscious hair and strong jaw…oh!" she pretends to faint just thinking about Gale. Madge. Has. Never. Said. Anything. Like. That. To. Anyone. About. Gale. Hawthorne. But still, her cheeks tinge a bright pink.

"Thom! What happened to the down low!?" she yells, knowing he would behind the still partly opened door.

"Sorry, she's deceptive, I'm telling you!" he apologizes through the wood.

Aunt May flicks her hair behind her, "All in a day's work!" Madge rolls her eyes, "Now, down to business. If you're going to send a picture to the boy you'll be making babies with, you're going to have to have _the perfect dress_. Am I right, or am I right?"

"As always, correct." Madge rubs her hands together, anticipating the big reveal of some really gorgeous dress. She was only a little embarrassment by the implications of her aunt.

"Drumroll, please, Thom!" Thom bangs on the back of the door, pushing to open to reveal a gorgeous royal blue, bejeweled gown in May's hands. Madge gasps, bringing her hands up to her mouth. In May's hands was a floor length, fitted gown that would make Madge's already baby blues pop like the ocean outside her window. It would accent her ladylike curves and make her bust look rightly proportions – not too big and not too small. From the waist up was covered in glimmering jewels that caught the light just right and it was like it was smiling at its own beauty. The neckline swooped low on her breasts and the straps would wrap around her arms. And there was a mid-thigh slit up the one side. Aunt May hands over the dress and pushes Madge off to the bathroom, "Go, go! Put it on!"

Once Madge has the dress on, she couldn't remember a time when she felt more beautiful than she does now. She spins around in front of her mirror for a minute or so. "Madge, come out, I want to see it too!" May yells through the door.

Madge exits and twirls around, the brightest smile gracing her features. She felt like she was wearing the ocean. The dress flows gracefully around her legs and was smooth against her skin. Thom whistles and Madge couldn't help but laugh.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Thom says.

"Thank you." She curtsies, giggling.

"Now come on, we have pictures to take!" May says, holding up one of the cameras Thom grabbed.

They started on the stairwell. She places her fingertip on both sides of the wall, juts out one hip to the right, crossing her one leg across the other – the slit in her dress showcasing her strong, lean legs, and turns her head to the left. She parts her red painted lips – May's touch – and tilted her chin up while they snapped pictures. They moved to the grand staircase with the red and gold carpet, and she posed some more; some standing up, some sitting down.

They ended up in the garden with Madge sitting on a bench, looking skyward with her chin in her hand. Thom and May quickly scurry Madge back up to her room so Effie wouldn't have a clue as to what they were doing. May reclines back on Madge bed, patting the spot next to her for Madge to lie back too. Thom hurries off to develop the photos, all of them eager to see the results.

"So, you really like him?" May questions, a playful smile on her face. When Madge only smiled, she added, "He is quite good looking, much better looking than your Uncle Haymitch!" just than Uncle Haymitch walked in, eyebrow high on his forehead at the sight of Madge's dress.

He scoffs, "I'm hurt, May, _I_ was _much_ better looking than that boy." He smiles. Haymitch could have never competed to Gale's looks now. At least not to Madge, but to Aunt May Haymitch would win every time. They truly were a match made in heaven. Madge hopes her and Gale would be like that too.

…

Her parents were to return in 48 hours. And usually Madge would groan thinking about all the work she would have to do upon their return, like make sure everybody was set for their return and make sure the staff was well aware of how things needed to be done, but this time she couldn't have been giddier. Gale and his family would be coming with her parents. Each set of parents deciding it was about time to two meet in person.

Since she found out the news a week ago, she couldn't help but be bursting with excitement. Aunt May and Effie were _constantly_ with her, and for once, she didn't mind. They _had_ to get every outfit down to perfection. She had to look her best for Gale. Usually she hated dressing up really spectacular for visitors, but for Gale she _wanted_ to look amazing and sexy. She _wanted_ to impress him.

So the three rummaged through her closet and only deemed one outfit acceptable – the blue dress she wore in the photos she express mailed to Gale last week. Effie was on the ball with tape measures and fabrics after that. She takes Madge's measurements a thousand times to make sure she hasn't changed and that it was the correct measurements. You wouldn't want a Princess pulling up her strapless dress all night because the bust was a half an inch too big, now would you? Nope, that's for sure.

Effie scurried off after that to direct the royal designers just what Madge wanted or what she would look amazing in while Madge and Aunt May went shoe shopping! The browsed the aisles look for a pair was black heels with a colored panel on the sides, strappy heels, and a pair of cute little outdoor boots because May was _sure_ Gale would want to take Madge exploring because of his love of outdoors. And deep down, Madge _really_ wanted that to happen. She _really_ wanted to see him in his element. She definitely wanted to be prepared for it too.

"These are the ones!" May yells, holding up a black 4 inch heel with small reflective colored paneling on the side, and they were just Madge's size. "Try em on!" Madge did and walked around like an expert for a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't trip helpless into her future husband's arms…although that might not be too _bad_. She might actually enjoy it. They pick up a few more pairs of heels (and don't forget the insoles!) before heading out for a quick lunch break before heading back home. Madge had a lot of work to do before her parents return in a few days.

…

"Wow." Someone breathes out as Madge comes down the grand staircase. She gasps and looks up to find the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. Gale. He was here. He was here _early_! His steel eyes rank over her body, his eyes lingering on the way the blue fabric dips at her waist. "Wow." He says again, his cheeks tinging a slight pink color, "Just wow."

She folds a piece of hair behind ear, dipping her head, "Is that all you can say?" she laughs lightly.

He blinks rapidly a few times before speaking, "I mean, just…wow. Yeah I guess that's the only thing I can say." He lets out a short, sweet laugh, "You look _beautiful_ , Madge. You know, we've been engaged to be married since we were three, and those portraits don't do you _any_ justice."

She blushes a deep rose color, "They don't do you justice either." She whispers, fiddling with the ends of her hair. He dips his head to hide the blush that's _burning_ his chest and face right now, but she notices, despite his efforts. "You're early." She states because she wants to hear his voice again. It was deep and _very_ masculine. It shook her to the core, it was extremely sexy – especially with that Seam accent lacing around his every word.

"Your father insisted." He states, his voice was as strong as the wind outside. "It's cold here."

"Oh really?" _God, Madge stops fiddling with your hair and go_ down _there already instead of standing on the stairs like an idiot. He probably thinks you don't like him!_

"Our seasons are opposite." He smirks for some reason, like he's trying not to laugh at an inside joke she wouldn't understand.

"I assume you got my pictures?"

His smirk morphs into a smile of gold, it warms her at the core and makes her feel as light as air, as if she could just soar off like a bird. His teeth were perfectly white, just like in the photos, and they gleamed in the light. She didn't know how it was possible, but seeing his smile _in person_ made him a thousand times sexier than any photo had before. His portraits _really_ didn't do him any justice whatsoever. And she glad that no one else is around to see them. At least now she knows he's smiling because of her and that makes sure feel empowered.

He ducks his head again and swings his leg back and taps the toe of his shoe twice on the ground, he tucks his hands in his pockets. This time, when he looks up, he lets his blush show instead of hiding it, "Yes, I got them."

"And?" she angles her body slightly, raising her eyebrows and pushing her shoulders back.

"They were lovely." He states, walking until the toes of his shoes were lined up with the bottom step.

"That's all I get? Lovely? I put a lot of effort into those!" She takes a step up. She's about halfway down them already.

"They were marvelous. _You_ are marvelous." He states, another step up. She wills her blush to stay down but she knows she's as red as a tomato by now. Her chest was burning too.

"You're such a sweet talker, you know that?" she laughs, taking two steps up.

"Oh really?" he takes three steps up.

"Yes. I don't know if I should believe you." Another step.

He swings his body around a few times before singing, "Oh what, oh what can I do to make you believe me?" his smile is so big Madge worries his face will get stuck like that, he could worry the same.

"Prove it." And with that she spins around and runs back up the stairs. She hears his quick footsteps catching up with her slower ones, stupid heels. She reaches the top of stairs before he has her by the elbow. He spins her around and boxes her against the wall; he leans in, his breath hot on her ear and neck.

"Margret Rose Undersee, you are beautiful." His lips brush her ear with each passing word. Mindlessly, her fingers tangle themselves in his suit jacket, drawing him senselessly closer. He pulls back, but not too far because of her grip. "Do you believe me?" his voice is low and gravelly, sending shivers down her back. It was sexy, she'd give him that.

"Yes." She whispers. And maybe she wasn't thinking, or maybe she was, but she pulls him closer until their lips brush. It was light and you could hardly feel it but they both knew it happened. Their toes were tingling and their heads were whirling. Gale takes another chance after her bold move. He dips back down and kisses her again. Her hands wrap around the back of him, gripping his jacket roughly. Soon enough, the little quick kisses turn into long lingering ones, and so on. It progressed until they both were winded and Gale was sure he would faint if she let him go. He felt _so_ good. He was on Cloud 9.

Their eyes strike each other's with an intense intensity. For some reason, heaven and earth seems to be shattering because their worlds were. Their breaths intermixed with each other, mint fresh from the toothpaste they just used. Gale licks his lips and Madge watches the movement slowly. Even after his tongue slips back into his mouth, her eyes stay on his lips. He dips down one more time to peck her on the lips.

He pulls away, extending his hand towards her. "Shall we go to the others?"

"Only if I'm guaranteed to meet Posy."

On the outside, he smirks. On the inside, he melts at her words. "She's is indeed here. And she _dying_ to meet you." He rolls his eyes and she smacks his chest. She slips her hand in his and lets him guide her down the stairs. Of course, he doesn't know the castle, but she loves to see him get frustrated trying to figure it out.

Blowing out a huff of air, his free hands tangles in his hair, sighing, "I could've have sworn I came this way." She giggles. He turns on her, "Oh you think this is funny?" he pokes her in the stomach.

"Yes," she giggles again, he glares, "because it is!"

Silence follows and she could see the gears working in his head as he tries to figure out how to get them out of this mess. He shuffles his feet and keeps his head down, gripping his hair with one hand while the other stays linked to hers. His was warm, but not sweaty, she liked it. She looks him up and down while he thinks. He was really quite handsome. He had medium size shoulders and a tiny waist and hips, but you could see the power in his body. He worked out, that much was obvious. And you could tell he worked hard for his body. He was hard working, she liked that about him. He had a full head a _thick_ hair, dark black hair that was so deep she could swear she was looking at the ocean at midnight. His lips were full and soft – as she already knew. And despite the multiple scars littering his body, he was beautiful and she could tell his soul was too.

He looks back up at her, well more like _down_ at her – he was like _several_ inches taller than her (we'll keep the number a secret for Madge's dignity). "Well, I hate asking for help," he starts, running his fingers through his thick hair again. She found that he did that a lot and she wonders what it would feel like, "but I don't seem to know the way. If you could maybe guide me back, I would appreciate it."

She takes her hand out of his and he almost seems to deflate a little, "And why should I do that?" she's smiling.

"Well," he mimics her stance, "If you don't, you're stuck with only me for the night and possibly then some."

"I don't think that would be too bad." She says quietly. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, sheepishly. A slow smile spreads across his face and has her heart pumping twice as fast. Oh god, the effects this boy had on her. He would be the death of her. She was sure of it.

"Glad to hear." He says just above a whisper.

She takes his hand in hers again and leads him back up the hallway they had traveled down. They turn a few turns here and few turns there before they arrived at the doors of the Great Room, the sounds of their families bursting through the doors. They nod at each other and open the doors.

A little while later they head to the dining room for a delicious meal of soup and fresh bread made by Peeta, the cook's son. Peeta winks at her from across the room before ducking back into the kitchen to finish the desert – chocolate cake with a German chocolate sauce.

Dinner was lovely, but what came after was even sweeter.

…

The two couldn't take their hands off each other. It was months until the wedding, but from how things were going so far, they might just be "married" tonight. They stumbled up the winding steps until they're about halfway up and that's where Madge presses Gale's back into the wall, her hands gliding up confidently up under his suit jacket, a wicked smirk lacing her lips. She takes her hands out of his jacket and grips his hands, pinning them by his ears. His smile widens.

She presses her lips lingeringly against his and reveled in the way a jolt of hot electricity shocked her stomach. His breathing hitches and he slips his wrists out of her grip, letting her hands fall to his shoulders, his hands traveling down her sides until it reach her thighs. His fingers dig into her skin through the dress. Her dress hikes up a few inches as he pulls her closer. They break apart, their breathing mingled as they stare at each other, their eyes dark. She loved the way their breathing patterns were opposite, they chests moving in sync with the others. He stretches his neck out and leaves an open mouth kiss to her throat, then her jaw, then her cheek, then her nose, and finally her temple. She's afraid her smile will be a permanent fixture on her face, but at the moment she can't find it in herself to care.

She tugs on his warm hands, her thumb rubbing across the scar adorning the back of his hand. She leads him up the rest of the stairs to her doorway. She takes out the spare key out of the potted plant next to her door (they had to keep all doors locked when they had visitors) and unsuccessfully tries to put it in the lock because of Gale's warm hands wrapping around her waist and the way he nudges and kisses her neck is driving her insane. She finally gets it in the lock and pulls him in before slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

Her hands are instantly on him, unbuttoning his jacket and his button-down. His hands hang by his sides as he watches her. Once an inch of skin is revealed from his shirt, she presses hot open mouthed kisses along his skin. He groans deeply in his throat and leans his head against the door, his hands instantly bunching her dress up, pulling it over her head. He helps her with his pants because of all the buttons and ties and soon they're both standing in their undergarments.

And soon enough, Gale has Madge backed up to her bed. His hands grip her bare shoulders, a smile filling his face. He pushes her gently onto her bed. He climbs on top of her, his dog tag landing cold between the valley of her breasts. His kisses were sweet and slow and deep, she could feel his want and love every time their lips brushes gently. And in that moment, that blue dress laying on the ground that had made her feel so beautiful tonight and the day they took the pictures to send to Gale had no comparison to how beautiful she felt now. No pretty dresses or jewels made her feel more beautiful; _he_ made her feel that way. She arched her back and deepens the kiss, but he pulls away. His breath fans out across her face, the soup they ate for dinner still lingering on his breath.

His eyes were intense when he spoke. His words and his body seemed to contradict each other, "Stop, the wedding…no married." He said as he catches his breath. She reaches up and caresses his face; he knew what she was going to say before she said it. He shook his head, "You don't know how much I want this too, but I want to do it the _right_ way…when we're married." He balances on one arm and trails his fingertips of his free hand down her cheek. "Okay?" she nods and he leans down to kiss her sweetly but deeply again.

They might not get "married" tonight, but that didn't stop him from drawing her bare body close and throwing the blanket over them. She buries her face in his chest and smiles. He was right, they should wait. Do it _right_ next time. This she could settle for because he was worth it.

"So, tell me about yourself, Princess." He whispers into her ear, his breath warm and comforting on her ear.

"Well, first off, I _hate_ being called Princess." He chuckles and draws her even closer as she rambles things off about herself. He didn't know who made the decision for them to get married, but he would have to thank them. He couldn't be happier, and he definitely could not wait for the wedding.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? If you want a sequel, tell me, but if you could add what you liked/disliked/something you want to see/anything that would be great too! I want to be able to better myself!**

 **P.S. if anyone knows any healthy recipes and or good workout that show results faster please PM me!**

 **P.P.S THANK YOU** _widz2926_ **FOR THE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, AND** _panterca_ **FOR THE REVIEW! Panterca, did you mean you liked my stories/mind? Just clarifying, thanks! Looking forward to seeing you all in the comments, lol!**

("I don't know about you / But I'm feeling 22 / Everything will be alright / If you keep me next to you / You don't know about me / But I'll bet you want to / Everything will be alright / If we just keep dancing like we're / 22, ooh-ooh /22, ooh-ooh ...Sorry I had too, chapter 22...)


	23. Chapter 23: Royal Engagement (Part 2)

**Royal Engagement (Part 2)  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Prompt)**

* * *

Gale has been visiting Capitola a lot more lately than ever before (which isn't hard to beat considering a few months ago was the first time he ever stepped foot in Capitola). Madge couldn't say she hated having to wear all those pretty, _heavy_ dresses because it wasn't like she was in them for very long anyways. Gale made sure of that. They never went too far, but she loved the feel of his bare skin underneath her hands. His scar scattered skin was soft, it would glide under her hands like water passing through her fingers.

They spent a lot of time in her room (obviously), and perks of having your soon-to-be-husband over was _no one_ bothered you. It was bonding time. Even Thom was ordered to stand at the bottom of the stairwell to give them some privacy. He wasn't happy about it, but Madge was. He was far enough away that he wouldn't hear the deep groans she emitted from Gale as she presses teasing kisses over his skin, or the way the bed creaked when they were getting carried away.

They kissed _a lot_. But that didn't take away the sentimental, intelligent part of their budding relationship. Gale was a lot like his packages, like the night – you never knew what to expect from him and yet you knew exactly what to expect. Madge was a tidal wave, fast paced and strong. She tackles things head on. He took care of things under the radar.

Gale was accounting one of the many embarrassing stories about his brother Rory at the moment, while Madge presses delicate kisses to his chest and collarbones. Every so often, his breathing would hitch and his hands would start roaming on their own accord, but his story never stopped.

He laughs, "Yeah, Rory was swinging on the swing set in our backyard and out of nowhere a thunderstorm hit us pretty hard. He was swinging so high up that the wind just threw him everywhere. A clap of thunder came and he freaked out and flew off the swing. However, his underwear stayed with the swing." He had a giant smile gracing his face and Madge couldn't help but smile too. Just thinking about the stoic Rory she met a month ago running around in the rain with no underwear on was hilarious. But Madge knew that deep down Rory was a goofball that _laughed_ at _everything_. He always found the humor in everything. It was never a dull moment in the presence of Rory Hawthorne.

"What did he do!?"

"The only thing he could do! He ran straight into the kitchen, scaring Delly half to death at the sight of him half naked!" The two curl into each other, laughing until they couldn't breathe. Their morning consists of stories from their childhood – like in Gale's story – a heavy storm claps and cracks outside Madge's window. The sound of rain droning outside drowns out the noises around them except their voices. The more it rained, the colder the room got. By noon, the sun was shining through the window and the birds were fluttering out, chirping.

"Come on!" Gale tugs on Madge's hand. "Come on!" he slips out of bed, scurrying around for his clothing. Madge could just lie in bed and have him model for her all day, but he seemed excited.

She groans, throwing her arm over her face, "Where are we going?" She lazily peaks out from under her arm, a sexy smile on her face as she watches him slowly pull his pants up his lean, strong legs. She could get used to this.

The bed creaks under his weight. His cool fingers wrap around her tiny wrists, sending a shiver down her spine. When she opens her eyes, she finds him kneeling over her with his jeans on with the button undone and still (marvelously, might she add) shirtless. A brilliant smile that the sun would be jealous of painted on his face.

She raises an eyebrow at him, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and delight, "The woods." He whispers. Her own lips refused to remain neutral when he whispers those two simple words. She had been waiting for this, quietly wishing he would want to go.

"Let me get dressed." She leans up and pecks on the lips before shoving off her. He laughs and watches much like she watched him. It was an odd experience – changing in front of someone that wasn't one of her maids for her aunt or mother. It was especially odd that he wasn't even a girl. And yet she felt alive, she knew what she could do to him and she wasn't afraid to tease him.

She walks over to her dresser, her hips swinging. Gracefully, she lets her fingertips trail down her sides. A smirk tightens her lips when she heard him clear his throat and the covers ruffling. She could imagine his flushed cheeks and the way he would always shallow thickly like he was embarrassed. First, she hooks her bra, then leaning down to pull on a pair of pale pink panties that she knew made her butt look good.

She jumps when his cool hands were on her again as she slipped on her dress. Damn him and his silent footsteps. His chilly fingers quickly begin working on the ties in the back of the dress slowly. His usual quick precision gone in that moment of quiet intimacy. He presses a soft kiss to each shoulder before lacing up the last tie and tying it in a tiny bow. It was tighter than she usually liked but she didn't complain.

"Ready to go?" she asks him through the mirror. He nods once, taking her warm hand in his icy one and tugging her out the door. "Wait! I can't possibly go to the woods in heels!"

"I supposed not, Princess." He chuckles low under his breath, playfulness sparkling in his eyes. She quickly goes to her closet and pulls on the dark brown hiking boots May and her bought so long ago on his first visit. When she re-exits, he says, "Ready now?" she nods, harboring the image of his smile when he saw her boots.

They chat idly about mindless things as they walk hand in hand down the stairwell, coming to a stop when they reach Thom's shoulder. He greets them with a warm smile, even tipping his head in Gale's direction. Thom and Gale had gotten to know each other lately, especially a few nights ago when Gale couldn't sleep.

"Morning Princess…Crown Prince." Gale tips his head back at Thom, muttering a morning back, "And what are you two up to?" Thom winks in Madge's direction, causing her cheeks to flare up like a cherry.

"We are going to the woods."

Thom's eyebrows quirk up instantly, a flare of horror flickers in his eyes that he quickly covers up, his eyes becoming neutral. Madge didn't notice it, but Gale did. He had seen it countless of times in the guards in Seamlyn, he had even seen it in his own father's eyes. It wasn't a look you forget quickly, and around here in Capitola, Gale wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see it often. Capitola wasn't like Seamlyn, they had a better military and better alliances then Seamlyn did. Seamlyn was a poor country with little too its name besides the Victory of Victories so long ago. And because of that Victory is why Seamlyn is attacked much more often than any other country surrounding them. Capitola had even attacked them, not that Madge knew of this.

Gale tried so hard, he did, but he still found a hate resigning in his stomach every time he looked at King Undersee. Here that man was, marrying his daughter off to a man that he didn't care if his country lived or died. And for whatever reason, whether his gut be right or wrong, Gale had a feeling this marriage that was made so long ago, now had other reasons behind it. Gale couldn't help but think that King Undersee was looking to _"expand"_ his terriority…right into Seamlyn's land.

"I don't think that is very wise, Princess." Thom muttered low under his breath, his eyes searching every inch of open space that he could see.

Madge looked appalled, "And why would that be?" she snaps. Gale feels like Thom dropped a two hundred pound brick on his stomach, the more he looked at Thom the more Gale felt like he was about to throw up. Either Capitola was about to get attacked, or Gale wasn't supposed to know about the attack about to be made against Seamlyn. Gale didn't want either to happen. Seamlyn couldn't take much more, but he also didn't want Madge endangered. Another brick slammed into his stomach when a pregnant pause settled between the three of them. Thom's eyes grew darker with worry and his full lips thinned out. Gale was about to throw up, and Thom didn't look too far behind him.

Thom's eyes bounced off everything once again before he leans forward, his hands settling in a knot behind his back and his voice low, barely above a whisper, "Mobilization." was all he said. Gale's eyes widen instantly, his hands becoming sweaty. Madge noticed that way Gale stiffens and his hand become slick in hers.

"What is this about?" Gale whispers, he was trying with all his might not to keel over and throw up. He sure felt like he was seconds away of doing this, though.

"They are preparing for…" Thom looks like he was being pulled two different ways, his angel and his devil telling him two different things, "I – I – I cannot say, I am under o-orders, sir. I've already said too much." Madge has never seen Thom like this, he was scared shitless. She glances over at Gale, or at least she meant too, but the look on his face gave her pause. He, too, was scared shitless. He face had been drained of all color and there was a slight tremor in his hands.

His voice came out harsh and direct as he spits them out, "Do you have a safe place for the Royal Family? You have too! Where is it!?" Thom stayed silent, too still to be human. Gale's hands slam against Thom's chest, startling Madge, "Damn it, Thom! Answer me! Where is it?"

"They're here." was all his whispers.

Gale's hands are quickly knotting themselves in Thom's uniform, his body shielding Thom from her view. "Damn it, Thom. Please," he voice lowers, "I _have_ to keep Madge safe. Don't you understand?" The two men stare at each other, a small moment passing between them.

The castle comes eerily quiet.

"We have to get Madge to safety." Gale says quietly. "It won't turn out –" Chaos drowns out the rest of his words. Barbaric yells and grunts and clangs of metal against metal could be heard from just around the corner, the pungent smell of blood following it in its wake.

Finnick, Gale's bodyguard, comes around the corner with his back facing them. He risks a glance over his shoulder, seeing the three of them.

"Get the Princess to safety!" he yells, causing a domino effect between the two men in the hall besides Finnick. Thom suddenly jumps right too it, grabbing Madge's arm harshly and dragging her down the hall, thank god she wasn't wearing heels, it would have only slowed them down. "Here!" Finnick yells, throwing a shield which Gale catches swiftly.

Gale covers all three of the backs the best he can, arrows clanking against its metal. Thom leads them upstairs, quite to Gale's despair. His heart thudded loudly in his chest at the possibility of Thom being a traitor. Gale swoops down, keeping the shield at a steady height, gripping his emergency knife in his boot. He glances at Thom, who glances at him. Thom nods and somehow that calms all the thoughts of a Traitorous Thom from his mind.

Gale looks behind him and sees that one man has fallen out of the pack and has gotten ahead of Finnick. Gale throws the knife. The knife lands expertly in the chest, piercing his heart. The man falls ungracefully and unforgivingly to the ground, his deep red blood soaking into the lavish red of the carpet. Gale keeps his eyes peeled for more attackers.

"This way!" Thom yells over the noise, jerking his head to the right.

Madge screams through her teeth when she hears Gale grunt. A big gaping hole splits in his pants; a waterfall of red can be seen behind it.

"I'm okay." He whispers in her ear. But she knew he wasn't, she could hear it in his voice – the strain.

"We're almost there." Thom says. Even he looked a little worried about Gale. It was only a flesh wound, a rookie's mistake, only meant to slow him down. Gale throws one last glance over his shoulder as they round a corner and slip into a room with an ivory colored tone and big glass windows. Gale locks the door and leans against it, urging Madge towards Thom, who is currently pulling out a dresser. From the distance that Gale is at, he can see is a medium sized, metal interior crawlspace.

"Come on." Thom says lowly, pushing Madge through and ushering Gale towards it. "We have to hurry; one man can only hold off that many people for so long."

"No, you go. I'll go help, Finnick." Gale leans over and grabs the hilt of Thom's sword, the Undersee's crest craved into the handle. Thom's hand grips Gale tightly.

"You're hurt, get in the shoot."

Gale shakes his head no, "I can't leave my one man out there. Finnick has always had my back, it's about time I have his."

"Gale, no!" Madge screams, silent tears already streaming down her face, "Please, Gale, I can't lose you!"

"You won't." he states softly, and then he's out the door as silent as a wolf.

"No!" Madge screams again, "No," she whispers, heartbroken. Madge stares at the door in disbelief; she couldn't believe he left her! After all they've been through; he just left her crying in a crawlspace with only worry to occupy her time.

"Come on, m'lady, we must get you to safety."

"Why would he do that, Thom, why would he leave like that?" she asks as he forced her into the space, shoving her through. He pulls the dresser back into its place behind him and nudges her forward.

"He's a noble man, Madge. He was taught to protect the ones he loves, especially the ones that save his life countless of times during battle. Now, be quiet, we don't need our voices echoing off of this for them to hear."

Madge sniffles one, worry heavy in her heart, before becoming silent.

They crawl through the small space as quickly as possible. It's so dark in there that Madge doesn't even realize they found the shoot door until she runs right into it.

She holds her head, "Ow." She rubs the sore spot, laying on her side to give Thom space to blindly search for the keyhole.

"Damn keyhole, they really just need to a button, so much easier." The only noise after that is the scraping of metal on metal as Thom searches for the keyhole. Suddenly, there's a click and a lock slides open, "Finally!" Thom cheers. "Now be careful, there's about a one foot drop down."

"Oomph," Madge huffs out as her elbows find the cool concrete ground roughly. "Little too late," she groans.

"Sorry."

…

It could've been days! It could've been hours! It could've been weeks! And Gale still wasn't back, nor have her parents arrived. She stalked the ten by ten space nervously. Thom had turned on the lights and was currently snacking on a bag of dehydrated cranberries.

"Who do you think decided one day 'I'm gonna dehydrate fruits and see what happens?'" Thom wonders aloud.

Throwing her hands up, "Thom, we don't have time for this! No one cares about your damn fruit! No one! Where are they? What's taking them so long? _Are they okay?_ _That_ , that would be the proper thinking path, _not_ dehydrated fruits!" in the rage of her anger, she tears the bag of dehydrated cranberries from Thom's hands and throws in across the room like a drama queen.

"Well that was unnecessary, Princess."

"I don't care!" she yells, going to back to stalking.

Suddenly, a loud banged sounded in the room from the main entrance, "Open up! Open up!"

Thom and Madge share a look. Madge slowly removes her hand from her mouth that she had covered when the bang happened, mouthing, "What do we do?" Terror was the only thing you could describe the look in Madge's eyes, she held nothing but terror.

"God damn it, Thom, opening up!"

"Who goes there?" Thom yells.

"Screw you dude – " Someone begins to say before another cuts him off, "Thomas Grayland, you have a birthmark on your ass that is shaped like a pineapple! You showed me two days ago and it _doesn't_ look _anything_ like a pineapple at all!" the second person's voice was strained with exhaustion and pain.

Madge didn't even need to know that Thom had a pineapple shaped birthmark on his butt, all she needed was to hear that voice before it had her running to the door.

"Princess!" Thom shrieks automatically. She shouldn't be answering the door. But it was too late.

A man with dark hair flopped down in the entrance way, blood everywhere. Even Finnick was covered in it.

"He was shot, I don't know if he'll make it." Everyone freezes, the words hanging in the air like a death sentence. _He was shot, I don't know if he'll make it…_

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm in love with this universe and I was wondering if you would like this to become a full fledged story? I sure would! What are your thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24: You can't be him, impossible

**You** ** _Cannot_** **Be Him…Just No…Impossible  
(Gadge/Madge)  
(Prompt)**

"He'll be there, I promise!" Hazelle Hawthorne, CEO of Hawthorne Incorporation, calls back to Madge as she hurries down the hall back to her office where her phone is ringing, her finger wagging at Madge. Madge loves Hazelle Hawthorne any day, _except_ when she was trying – for what felt like the _billionth_ time – to set her up with her son. Who, in fact, is still nameless with the promise of being extremely handsome ("and I'm not just saying that because he's my son!" she could say every time). It was the third time she had promised he would be at one of the holiday parties, and he has yet to show up to one ("he's in the military; they like to tell him things last minutes. Next time, though, I _promise_!").

Madge always dressed up nicely too. She would put on her best dress heels and sexy-but-work-appropriate dress. She even put in a whole extra five minutes into her makeup! Had to make sure her winged eyeliner was like a butterfly, not a caterpillar! And, despite the fact that she was still hung up on a guy she slept with college, she was always disappointed when Hazelle's son didn't show up.

So this year, Madge doesn't put too much effort into looking good. She's almost certain she'll be let down again. But luckily, her "college friend" was ready to entertain her via text. At least he was reliable. She put on a pair of matte, black heels and a long, black, flowy dress that reached her ankles and had a slit up to her mid-thigh. It was a form fitting dress that hugged her feminine curves in all the right places. She pulled up her hair into an I-don't-care messy ponytail and grabbed her velvet red clutch that held lady products and her phone.

She walks over to the table by the door and grabs her keys from the little glass dish and walks into her garage – making sure to be extra careful going down the stairs in her stilettos. She gets into her white and black Ford Mustang and sits her clutch in the passenger's side seat before turning on the engine. Thanks to Hawthorne Incorporation's big salary, Madge had been able to buy her dream car and a nice, big house. She backs out of her garage into the starry night and backs up her car into a little side drive to turn around. She hated backing out of her long driveway.

Clicking on her headlights, she slips off her shoes and cruises down the driveway, loving the soft purr of her Mustang.

Madge is sitting on one of the sofas arranged around the room with a tall, fat glass of red wine in her right hand. She's people watching at the moment, taking a sip of her wine every so often. Her eyes, though, haven't moved for quite some time because she found a male specimen with a nice butt and stellar shoulders. He was wearing a pin stripped blue suit that fit _all too well_ and dark brown dress shoes. From what she could see, he had on a pair of socks with red and gray triangles on it; classy. She's has been admiring him for quite some time when he turns around. He pushes his jet black hair out of his eyes and glances around the room with dark, space gray eyes that looks like the night sky when the moon was out. Then it hits her….

She knows him…

Not just knows him…like _knows_ knows him…

College guy…great counterpart…great smooth talker…nice sheets…

No…. _no!_

This is impossible…it can't be!

But it was. It was him in all his glory. He was more fit than ever and his eyes still had that look about them, like they held all the secrets in the world; but now they were darker, more guarded, more experienced. She could see the hard lines of his jaw from all the way across the room and her eyes immediately locate the scar located on the line of his jaw. She doesn't remember the story behind it, all she remembers was the night she couldn't stop tracing it.

But wait…why was he here? Did he work here and Madge just hasn't noticed? That's impossible, too! Madge would notice a man like that, _anyone_ would. Madge downs the rest of her wine in one big gulp. She was sweating and praying he would notice her, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. _God,_ he was _still_ gorgeous.

 _Oh no, Madge,_ don't _go there! Don't!_

Too late. She was remembering all there nights together. All the pictures he sent her at three in the morning when she asked. All the soft touches to her skin, his rough hands against her smooth back. The way he always smelled of pine and peppermint and the way it would drive Madge _mad_. Her breath catches in her throat when she remembers the way he would speak, not but words, but by actions: the touches, the kisses, gently pulling her close, softly placing a blanket over her when she was too tired to go back to her own dorm room. College was here and damn did she want just one for night. But she also wanted to hide from him, go off to the bathroom to deep breath and push away the memories.

 _Breathe, Madge. You aren't here to see him. Hazelle said her son would be here and you're here to meet him!_

Madge motions a young waiter over and takes another glass of the _fantastic_ red wine and down half of it immediately. Just like in college, Madge has a deep rooted feeling that she wants more with the guy. She wanted to ask him out all those years ago (well it wasn't that long ago), but she didn't think he was one of those guys willing to give up his bachelorism and be tied down to just one girl. Why now? Hasn't she gotten over him yet?

When she looks back over to his spot at the bar, he was gone. It made her nervous. Was he looking for her? Did he notice her? Oh Christ, she was doomed. And doomed she was.

Hazelle Hawthorne comes into view from over her shoulder with a gigantic smile on her face and college guy following closely behind. "Madge!" she says happily, extending her arms out to give Madge a hug. Madge hugs her back. She definitely doesn't miss the spark of recognition in her the man's eyes as she does so. Damn, he remembers her too. Neither one of them mention it as they sit with Hazelle. Gale and Hazelle on one couch, Madge on the other.

"So Madge, this is my son, Gale." 'Gale' extends his hand out for Madge to shake. She firmly takes it and squeezes gently.

"Madge." He says, his lips twitching like he's holding off his smile. Madge nods and smiles politely when really she's internally combusting at the warmth of his hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope nothing bad."

"Well…" Gale releases his smirk this time. Hazelle swats at her son's chest while shaking her head no.

"No, I have not!" she exclaims. "Well, I'm going to leave to go mingle," she flutters her fingers at them; "You two get to know each other!" she disappears as if she was never there. And Hazelle Hawthorne wasn't one of those moms that stayed close to overhear her child's conversation to make sure he was being appropriate, either, much to Madge's _and_ Gale's benefit.

"So, uh," Gale scratches his head and gives her a desperate look. "Uh…"

"I've been good, Gale. How are you?"

He smiles at her and makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She's _totally_ blaming this on the wine. But she can't overlook the way her toes curl in her heels. He clasps his hands in front of him and leans his elbows on his knees.

"I've been…busy." He says. She watches the wheels and gears turn in his head as he determines just how much he wants to tell her, "Work's been pretty crazy lately."

"Your mom said you're in the military now." His eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh yeah, speaking of work, it's new recruits training. I swear some of those little 18 year old assholes don't know when to shut the hell up. I'm mean literally!" he laughs, "They are _so_ disrespectful sometimes!"

Madge smirks and takes a sip from her wine and enjoying the warm bravery it gives her, "Sounds like someone I know…" she presses her glass to her lips.

His eyes widen for a moment, "I didn't…" he gestures between the two of them. Madge shakes her head.

"God no! You were always the perfect gentlemen…at least in person." They both smirk at that, thinking back to the text messages he sent her a few days ago. But she _had_ requested it!

…

The night carried on and on. They talk the rest of the night about useless things and countless things that have happened since they last saw each other. Turns out Gale has two purple hearts now and a series of other medal and was just promoted to General of the Marines – something he's quite excited about. Madge has signed up to be a foster mother and was currently waiting for the company to find her a little kid to foster.

Madge will never forget the way his face lights up at that. He asks a bunch of questions about the process and why she wanted to do that. He doesn't mention it, but Madge gets the feeling that Gale thought about doing that. He would make an excellent father; Madge has no doubt about that!

The night moved smoothly and soon enough, just like college, Madge and Gale end up in the same spot they always do. Too much wine and not enough physical contact. Only this time it's at Madge house instead of smelly dorm Madge hasn't had a partner since him because no one could live up to that and Gale has been surrounded by way to many guys and girls that were busy fighting a war for a hook up. The process felt natural to them both, they knew all the sweet spots. And afterwards, Gale didn't hesitate to pull up Madge's silky white sheets over them both and kisses his way down his throat.

"I love you." He whispers against her neck. Madge freezes and Gale soon follows, realizing his mistake. He springs back from her with widen eyes, but he doesn't try to correct himself. It's too late now.

Madge knows she should be worried or freaked out. They have only kept contact through text messaging in the wee hours of the morning. But now, now she has had way too much wine and Gale Hawthorne was in her presence and, damn it, that college dream was finally becoming part of reality. So instead of yelling at him to get out of her house, she crawls over him and kisses him.

* * *

 **P.S. over on tumblr (or here I guess) if you want to send me your bday i'll write you a oneshot for your bday!  
** Tumblr: Smilerforyou


	25. Chapter 25: Crumbling Home (Get Me)

**A/N: this is a prompt asked for on Tumblr by Belle453 (she has the same username on here). The prompt was Get Me, which, in short, means one character saving another. It was off a prompt list**

* * *

 **Crumbling Home  
(Gale/Madge)**

"I know it's hard going through your parent's divorce, but that doesn't mean you can keep getting arrested, Gale." Madge chastises Gale for what feels like the millionth time that car ride back to her house. So what? He was out doing illegal activities while under the influence. Anything to escape the horrors of his home was better than reality. All his parents do is yell, scream, and cry while constantly bring the children into just to hurt the other's feelings. It was awful; Gale hated going home, so instead of it he made friends with the wrong crowd to avoid it. This isn't the first time his "friends" talked him into something. And this isn't the first time Gale ended up in the slammer. But Madge doesn't like that he now a smoke a bunch of different things she couldn't even begin to name and graffiti's everything. The Gale she knew since kindergarten had dropped off the grid a long time ago.

"Will you just shut up?" Gale murmurs against the car window, his warm breath fogging it up. He reeks of alcohol and drugs, it was a nasty stench that makes Madge's nose crinkle in disgust. On top of that, his head is pounding with immense pain and his stomach was rolling with every bump the car hit. Maybe he deserves the foul smell of himself and the nauseating roll of his stomach. Maybe he deserved everything that came his way.

"No, Gale, I won't. I'm sick of picking your sorry ass up every Friday night at the jailhouse. I'm sick of wasting my money on someone who says he won't end up there again just to end up there again!"

"Then why do you do it!" he yells, his chest heaving. Lately, his anger has been worse than ever. Everything set him off – dropping his pencil at school, someone bumping into him, someone saying good morning to him. Literally. Everything. People have started to avoid him and he was losing everyone. He pissed Thom off a month ago and they still aren't talking. Katniss told him to go someplace and fix himself before she would speak to him again. Delly Cartwright even handed him pamphlets for rehab centers and told him he was a dirty dog that deserved no one after he yelled at her for being kind to him. The only person he had left was Madge. And Madge was slowly drifting away too.

Everything he once had was now gone. His life used to be good. He was on the varsity baseball team with great chances of getting a full ride to the local state university, he was in National Honors Society (on probation for character and grades now), and he was even participating in Model UN. Now he didn't know anything about his country, let alone his own life. He was screwed and no one was trying to help him, or so it felted like that. In reality, he knew he pushed everyone away and that's why he was on his own now.

Madge reaches across the console and grabs Gale's hand tightly in her own. She risks a quick glance at him before darting her eyes back to the sleek, rainy road. His dark skin looked pale, he had bags under his bags, he had paint all over him, but mostly he just looked lost and exhausted. "Because I care about you." She said calmly, trying to sooth his anger. She knows it was useless because no one could calm him down when he was riled up, but she was trying her best.

He whips his head around to look at her, "No you don't! Nobody cares about me! Nobody, Madge, _nobody_." She doesn't look at him, although she should, she can hear the tears in his voice. This was it. This was moment he broke, the moment he lost everything. The moment he hit rock bottom with a big splat. She squeezes his hand tighter, trying to encompass all her love and care into him.

All he needs is someone to take care of him, someone that _isn't_ trying to divorce his father or mother. He needs someone that shows loyalty and does his laundry when he pisses himself while he's drunk. He needs someone to show him what he can't see right now. And that's Madge, he knew that, but he still pushes he away.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't care." She says softly but she leaves no room for arguments.

"No," he whispers. He's crying, she knows it, "No, you're just too nice to leave me there to rot." She feels sick to her stomach at the sound of his sniffles. Madge's own tears well up in her eyes. She pulls off to the side of the road, puts the car in park, and unbuckles her seatbelt.

She was right, he was crying and he wasn't a pretty crier. He keeps wiping his tears away furiously as if they aren't there, he was too tired to even look anger about the way his emotions were getting the better of him. He hiccups every time he tries to breathe properly. His frustrations were rising, you see it in the way he's face keeps morphing in and out of anger and depression. A tear falls down her own cheek as she takes both his hands from his face and kisses them both.

"I _do_ care, Gale. I always have, I always _will_." They are both silent, the only sound is Gale's sniffles and hiccups; "I know this is hard for you. I can't even imagine going through this, but you can't keep doing bad things anymore, Gale. You're losing everyone because you keep pushing us all away when you need us the most. Gale…Gale, please stop hanging out with those people. They aren't you friends, they _don't care_ about _you_. They care about having fun doing illegal activities, they _left_ you and ran, Gale. What kind of friend does that?" he shrugs. His breath rattles in his chest as he heaves for air, more tears slipping down his face in a slow roll. She tugs his closer so he's leaning over the console, her arms tightly wine around him.

He's shaking. Not from crying or the chill night air. He's shaking because he's afraid of the future, he's shaking because he doesn't know what else to do, and he's shaking because he doesn't know where to go from here. He collapsing against Madge's warmth, trying to let it wrap around him like a blanket straight from the dryer. She was the only constant thing in his life anymore and he can't lose her too.

"I can't lose you, Madge. Please don't leave me." He whispers against her neck, his breath that smells foul with alcohol fanning across her neck and collarbones. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. Now let's get you home –"

"No." he cuts her off short. The thought of stepping inside that crumbling home made him sick and angry at the same time. That place was a house without a home. It is a battlefield where no one was going to win. It is blood, sweat, and tears of disaster. It's like a bullet through your heart everything a word of hate slipped passed one's lips. They weren't a family anymore. They were a war zone with multiple different forces all fighting for something different. No, Gale did not want to go back. He never will.

"My house?" he nods and pushes off of Madge and buckles himself back in. She does the same and pulls back on the road after waiting for a line of cars to pass by.

…

She guides a sleepy Gale up the stairs to her room. They collapse in the middle of the bed, Gale pulling the covers tightly around them both. Since she has no other choice, she wraps her arms around his middle and lays her head against his chest. It wasn't like it was the first time they have shared a bed. It was completely platonic. Whenever someone had to share it was automatically thought that they would.

"Tomorrow we start lesson #1: taking care of yourself." She whispers against his hairline. She brushes away his silky, soft hair with one hand and pulled him closer with the other.

He snorts, whispering tiredly, "Whatever you say. I love you." She doesn't bother saying it back, he was already asleep.

Madge stays awake for a while longer; thoughts swimming pass her mind like a lazy day at the ocean. She thinks about Gale and all his problems. His parent's parting is going to be bad, it's inevitable. All they do is try to hurt each other. Mr. Hawthorne is drunk more often than he's sober, nowadays. Hazelle ignores the needs of the family just to piss off Marcus. It's a never ending cycle of one upping each other. That's all fine and great if it was between the two of them, instead they are now involving their children as leverage. Luckily, Posy is too young to understand what it means to be her mother's favorite now. But Rory and Vick aren't. Every time Marcus would call Gale his favorite it would cause a great tension between the three brothers. Now, not only were the parents at war, but the kids are now, too. Rory and Vick would do things just to piss Gale off ("What are you gonna do? Go complain to daddy, make him do all you hard work?" Rory sneers one day. Vick huffs out a laugh, "It's not like either one of them care what _we_ do," he gestures between him and Rory, " _We're not the favorites.")_

All the while, Madge keeps brushing Gale's hair back with her fingers. The silky strands slip through her fingers easily. Her fingers would catch on a clump of paint here and there. He was a mess, not only emotionally, but physically. He smells disgusting; she really should have made him take a shower. Her parents would understand. But thinking about it, he probably would fall asleep in the shower. He is always tired now, never catching any sleep at home. This might be the only time he sleeps all week.

She dips down, presses a light, warm kiss to his forehead, "Night, Gale." She squeezes him closer before drifting off herself.

…

The next Friday night, Madge wasn't surprised to get a call from a random number. She was used to it by now. She was just happy it was the police this time. She answers after three rings to find a loud booming noise on the other side. It was so loud she has to pull the phone away from her ear just to bear the awful, loud, electronic sound.

"Hello?" she says into the phone. _God, was Gale at_ another _party?_

"Madge?" his voices sound hollow, lifeless from the constant, vigorous pain at home. "Madge, please come pick me up. I've done something bad." It was clearly Gale; she knows by the way he says her name and the lift in his voice. He sounded awful and scared; it makes her heart squeeze tight in her chest and fear to fill her stomach with a bitter feel. "Madge, _please_." He begs her.

She sighs, rolling her eyes, "Where are you at?" she doesn't sound mad, just disappointed. Gale's used to that voice now. He gets it from everyone like it's an effort to talk to him, to pay attention to him. What he can't see passed her nonchalance; it is worried look in her eyes on the other end, or the way she frantically looks for her shoes and car keys. She tries not to sound too worried but she can feel it creeping up her throat like a spider, pushing against nothing to come out. All she can see is a dead body on the ground, beaten to death by Gale's hands. All she can see is him curled up in the corner of an alleyway using the dead guy's phone to call her because he was phone was dead _again_.

"I'm in the woods by High Street." she feels like she's going to throw up. The image in her head heightens to visualize a badly hidden body covered in leaves in dirt. Oh god, his fingerprints were _everywhere_.

"I'm on my way. Just sit still, meet me by the lake."

She drives like a safe maniac. She has the radio blaring to distract her, she's constantly switching lanes on the highway to get to the town an hour away and to him as quickly as possible. Everyone knows the High Street woods; it's where all the bad kids go to horrifying things like murder and other unmentionable things. God knows how he got there; he license was suspended months ago. Still, it doesn't matter _how_ he got there, it's a matter of _what_ he did while he was there. That sickening feeling in her stomach becomes worse as she gets off the exit into the medium size town that holds the High Street woods.

She pulls into one of the parking spaces across the street at the gas stations and hurries onto the dirt trail leading into the woods. She shakes her flashlight in her hand and clicks it on, the light shines on the damp ground and the dark trees. It leaves an eerie outline of the tree. She gulps, pushing down her fear as much as possible and continues onward.

When she finds him, he's on the ground soaked in blood. Oh god, she thinks she's going to be sick. At the sound of her flip flops snapping a twig, he looks up, tears streaking down his face and blood soaking his collar.

"What happened?" she whispers.

"The b-blood…it mine. I…I didn't kill anyone." He whispers, his eyes wide with fear of the assumption. "Madge." He opens his arms for her come to him, but she doesn't. For one, he's coated in blood and who wants to hug that, and for two, she still hasn't figured out where the blood is coming from. She moves towards him to get a better look and that's when she sees the large tear in his pants and darkest red spot on his body. He cut himself, or fell with a knife in his hand. Either way, his leg was bleeding badly and he was definitely going to need medical attention.

"What happened?" she asks again, this time slowly so he has time to process what she is saying. He seems to be moving in slow motion, more than likely because of the blood lost. Even in the flashlights glow he seems pale, paler than usual.

He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a whine so loud it shatters her soul. He's lost. Truly, completely lost in his own world. "I don't know." He whimpers, "I don't even know how I got here." The dam breaks in this precious moment. He begins to ramble like if he never stops talking she won't leave him, like if he keeps the silence away she won't cry out at him that he's a monster.

She kneels before him, taking his sweaty, tear strained face in her eyes and wipes away the salty tears, "Gale," she whispers so softly he hardly hears her, "we need to get you to a hospital." He nods slowly, clearly too exhausted to argue with her.

Madge carries him the second half of walk back. The blood lost is far too great for him to stand it any longer and his leg is completely numb by that point. She doesn't know how, but he manages to stay away all the way to the hospital. She talks to him, to make sure he was still with her.

The people in the emergency room look horrified when the pair walks in. They're both covered in blood and look like they took a turn for the worse. A nurse quickly walks up to them with a set up wheelchairs, demanding them both to sit down. She places in the wheelchair.

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's his blood on me."

The get Gale situated on his cot in the emergency room before drilling him with questions that make his head spin. Madge ends up answering them to the best of her ability for him as the doctors work profusely on leg. The nurse who calls him mom looks sympathetic when she does so, knowing the boy on the cot was gonna get ripped a new one when his mom gets here.

Madge toys with his hair while they wait. He doesn't sleep even though the doctors encourage him that he did. Instead he looks at the most beautiful girl in the world. He swears she has an invisible halo above her head right now.

"I love you." He whispers.

"Yeah, yeah, because I saved your ass again." She rolls her eyes and pokes him in the stomach. He winces in pain.

"No, Madge, not that."

"Then what, Gale?" she rolls her eyes again, but she takes his hand in her free one.

"You just keep continuing to save me, over and over again." With that, Gale's eyes slip close and his breathing levels out as he slips into a restless, pain reliever sleep. The last image he has before he's asleep Madge's face a few inches from his and the feeling of her hand running softly through his dirty locks. A small smile lifts the corners of his mouth as the pain reliever finally settles in.


	26. Chapter 26: In the Quiet Whispers

**In the Quiet Whispers  
(Gale/Madge)**

They met in a psychiatrist's office. One of them the doctor, the other the patient. The boy's head was freshly shaved with light, puffy, red scars lacing his head where he allowed the razor to get to close to his scalp, he was dressed in a white t-shirt with some foreign logo in the left hand corner, and black jeans. He sat slumped over like the world was taking everything out of him, like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders and his shoulders alone. His eyes were dark and cloudy, constantly somewhere else. He looked haunted and relieved at the same time. He was the patient.

She wore a crisp white pantsuit with a pair of freshly shined black pumps. Her expensive purse with designer labels sat next to her on her overly hard swirling chair. Her office was up high and had one wall of windows that let in the brilliant, warm, summer light in that blinded him. Her hair was pulled up in a professional ponytail and her nails were done white. Everything about her screamed professional and intelligent and rich. She was the doctor.

He thought everything about her and her world was too bright. She thought he was too dark. The sunlight blinded his eyes like he was looking directly into the brilliant sun outside, but it was probably normal considering he spent a lot of time in the dark nowadays. He could swear white was her favorite color because of her clothing choices, the wall color, even her purse patched. Everything was so white, so cheerful, when his entire world ever was so black and dark. Gale thought the room should be yellow or green, not because he liked either of those colors, but because they were warm colors, something that was supposed to enhance happy thoughts. Not white. Never white. White meant hope, and Gale didn't have any hope.

After a few minutes, Doctor Madge gets out a standard cardboard clipboard and with (of course) white papers with all his information on them. He doesn't understand why, but he always flinches at the sight of the papers. They told her everything about him from the way he thought to the way his body worked. Medical records and patient reports could tell you that he spent more time in the hospital than he does with his friends anymore. The records could tell you he was surly and rude to everyone. But Gale knew that wasn't who he is or was, but he doesn't bother explaining that to her. He doesn't know her, after all. And she won't know him. He doesn't plan on coming back.

He has been through countless doctors, so many of them that he couldn't count them on two hands anymore. Every single one of them said the same: "you have to talk, Gale", "It will help you, Gale", "I can't help you unless you talk." But he had no desire to be there, no desire to talk whatsoever. What he really needed – and hated to admit – was a hug, for someone to hold him and let him sob until he couldn't anymore. He wanted someone to tell him sweet, useless nothings that he could grab onto in his darkest moments. He wanted someone to call home.

She cleared her throat and tapped her purple pen to the clipboard, drawing attention that way without speaking a word. "Good morning, Gale."

"Good morning, Dr. Madge."

"How have you been?" Uh-oh, this is the trigger question. Every psychiatrist has one. This just happens to be hers. The one question that seems so nonchalant and unassuming, but was actually loaded with a million of other questions she was trying to dig out of him.

Gale paused for a moment to look up into her deep blue eyes that seem to go on forever, "I've been…" his throat constricted. He wanted to tell her everything about the nightmares, the horrors of being awake, the depression, the constant movie of war and guns and screaming, but he's scared. So scared, "I've been…good." He said slowly.

He knew he didn't get away with it the second her head tilted to the side and an annoyed expression crossed her usually smooth face, "Gale," she said.

He laughs evilly, "Dr. Madge." He said back.

She leaned forward and wrapped her silky hands in his callused ones. She looked him in the eyes, "Talk to me," she whispered, "Please, Gale, I can see the turmoil in your eyes, the pain, the exhaustion. I see it all, Gale. Stop torturing yourself." She squeezed his hands in her hands to convey the safety net she has created in the room, "Now, I know you've heard it a lot, but talking _will_ help you. Just talk to me, Gale, about anything."

He doesn't talk. And he wouldn't for a while.

But he _does_ go back.

…

The second time he goes back he almost feels refreshed, like a flower blooming in the spring. He couldn't state why he felt like he had a little spring to his step and a little joy in his life, but he did. And that joy carried into their session.

He was smiling, she noticed, smiling in a way that wasn't smiling, but she's worked with enough crazy (sorry, mental) patients since her time here and she knew that was a smile in and of itself. It was a smile of someone whose heart was broken and beaten down on, it was a smile that some would say didn't exist, but others would say was a triumph. This, she decided, was a triumph. He was smiling, something she got the idea of didn't happen nearly as often as it should.

She was also smiling, not in the fake, professional way, but a _real_ smile. It filled her heart with joy when her patients were having a good day, the road to recovery was bright and clear, no obstacles in sight. Of course, she knew these moments didn't last long, she knew just at the edge of sight was a big, fat, mean obstacle that was going to knock him off his feet and sweep the air out of his lungs. But if she's learned anything since her time here, it was to take things a day at a time. Don't rush things, let them decided how fast recovery was going to come and how fast was _too_ fast.

"How have you been, Gale?" she smiled sweetly at him, mentally coaxing him into a corner. Today was the day, she thought, the day he would let the burden fall on both their shoulders instead of just one.

Of course, it's Gale Hawthorne. And that…didn't…happen.

His smile slipped off his face and his bright eyes go from space gray to cloudy, stormy night in a millisecond. He cleared his throat, moves to the edge of his seat – something he doesn't when he's nervous or needs an escape. He tugged the ends of his hair, while his other hand fisted the hard cushion under his butt.

"Um…I-I…" he swallowed; he refuses to look at him. She's lost him, "I…I have to go." He said and hurriedly got up and shot out the door, never once looking back.

…

Their third session was the hardest session. She would replay the scenes in her head for days, agonizing over what went wrong.

She entered the emergency room quickly. When she found him he looked like death hit him with a semi-truck. His work suit was crumpled, his tie off centered. What once started as a crisp white shirt ended up being a coffee and blood stained shirt. His eyes were wild, his wrists and ankles shackled down, and he was screaming.

She was called in for an emergency session – or a.k.a. he won't summit himself into the hospital and his family lives districts away and you're the only person we could think to call. Please make him summit himself so we can start treatment.

" _I hate you!_ " he roared, his eyes blazing with so much pain and desperation. He knew just as well as she knew why she was here. She _understood_. She wouldn't want to spend 72 mandatory hours in a psych ward, and with the looks of it he definitely would be staying longer. "I hate you so much, Madge!" he screamed and screamed crude things at her until the nurse standing by decided enough was enough and injected his ass with a sedative. She watched the heart monitors numbers slowly drop back to normal as his eyes, half lidded, gazed at her with intensity only she knew he could give her. His eyes no longer held any hatred. No, his drugged foggy mind was more lost than found.

"Madge…" he breathed.

" _Doctor_ Madge." She corrected.

"Madge," she huffed out a sigh, but doesn't utter a word, "Come here." He beckoned her slowly, waving his hand with what little range of motion the restraints allowed. She leans over the railing of the bed and tilted her ear toward him, "Madge, please, don't let them touch me. I'll tell you everything, just don't let them touch me." his breathing picked up again, fear tinging the outside of his pupils, enlarging them.

"You can tell me tomorrow once you're all settled in," he shook his head violently, he was stupid, " _Yes,_ Gale. You _need_ to admit yourself, it's the only way."

" _No!"_ he roared again, _"No!"_ his breaths strained against his chest, " _Madge, please,_ please _, don't leave me."_ tears sprung to his eyes as he let his emotions get the better of him. But he was tired. So, so tired. He was done fighting, so done with war and fear and anxiety. He was done trying to find the light, just let the darkness consume him. But damn it all to hell before he allows himself to be put in a ward with a bunch of crazies and treated like a kindergartener.

"Go, or I'll do it myself." She whispered.

He went.

…

The next morning, they both found themselves at the far end of the hallway where there was a sofa and glass wall of sun tinted windows. Their knees knocked against each other's as they sat there in silence for a long time. He looked exhausted, more exhausted than she's ever seen him. He had a band around his wrist and paper clothing on.

"I guess I should start by telling you everything huh, I promised, didn't I?"

"Tell me what you _want_." She spoke with finality in her voice, "I've never pushed you before, and I will not start today." She almost growled out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I killed an innocent child." He looked at her for reassurance or repulsion, he wasn't sure. He saw only reassurance. He started at the young woman, only a few years younger than him at the most, with curiosity that ran deep and… _hope_. She nodded for him to go on. He sniffles, closing his eyes, "I thought he had a bomb strapped to him and he _didn't_ , Madge," he sucked in a startling breath, " _he didn't_. And I killed him. I took an innocent life."

"Why did you think he had a bomb, Gale?" she's asked softly, guiding him on, not accusing him.

"He had a bulky shirt on, one that looked unnatural from my position on a building 500 feet away. He held his arms in a certain way that screamed suicide bomber, but he was smiling and laughing next to the woman he was with. When she drew something out of her sleeve, it was a bomb and she detonated it, killing herself. I had asked intelligence for a green light a few seconds before it happened on the kid because she was walking normally. Intelligence couldn't see, told me it was all on me. Do what was right. When the woman fell completely he screamed and ran toward her, dropping to his knees in the dusty road, his hands went to his chest in pain, but I took it as a bomb and I fired, killing him. He didn't have a single weapon on him."

She squeezed his arm.

"I killed an innocent child and it's never left him. I took a life before it had even really begun. I was wrong and I can't stop _hating_ myself for it. I should've known, I shouldn't have shot him."

He cried, and continued to tell her all the things that plagued him.

To say he didn't get out in 3 days was an understatement. No, it took months of therapy and learning to love himself again. Madge was there almost every day to talk to him and help him. Luckily his job offered to hold his position until he was better, even sending him flowers.

But that was years ago. Now, Gale Hawthorne stood strong. After he had gotten out he started an organization for Vets with burdens and allows everyone to catch up and talk things his out. He built up funds to building more mental hospitals and better research facilities to help those like him who felt like they couldn't breathe because of the past.

He had even asked Madge to marry him after two years of dating. And even if he hates to admit that she saved him all those years ago, he hates it even more to admit the woman in white saved him every day. But no, he doesn't regret it. And he _won't_ regret it.

* * *

 **A/N: feel free to send me prompts and please get on my about writing Royal Engagement Part 7!**


	27. Chapter 27: Reminiscing Reality

**Reminiscing Reality**  
 **(Gale/Madge)**

It was Gale's 36th birthday and it was raining. Luckily – or unluckily – he was sitting in his grand office at work and out of the rain. Gale was editor-in-chief of District 2's Monumental Newspaper. He had one of his best columnist's article sitting in front of him with a red pen in his left hand. He doesn't know why, but he's utterly unfocused today, everything seems to have an interesting sparkle to it or _was that there before_ look to it. He found himself looking out of the glass wall of his office out at the rain and the dark skies. There was something different about today, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Huffing and tugging on his ebony locks, he grumbles to himself to focus. He places his line of sight on the papers in front of him and begins making tiny corrections here and there that was missed in the columnist's editing stage. The article was a good one, it was about the up and coming 15th Anniversary of the war. It shined light on the new developments with other nations and once again thanked the brave soldiers for their time. With the anniversary coming up in a week, everyone has been brought Gale gifts of gratitude for his service. He was flattered that these people cared about him and was grateful for his time, but it was unnecessary.

Gale knew he was being a little glum about the whole thing, which is why he kept it to himself, but the accomplishments of the war couldn't bring back what (more like _who_ ) he lost. And no, he wasn't talking about Katniss Everdeen. No, there used to be a blonde girl that was as radiant as the sun.

God! Huffing angrily, Gale scribbles out of the sun he drew on the paper. _As radiant as the sun, really Gale? What are you, 12?_

There was a knock on Gale's door. "It's open!" he yelled. A group of his employees stood on the threshold, not quite crossing it, with huge grins on their faces. The one in the center was holding a large vase of multicolored daisies.

"We brought you gifts!" they yelled and sat the vase on his desk. "And now we're going to take you out to lunch!"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" his ears were red, he could feel it. He gripped his red pen in his hand. Why does he always push away affection?

"Too bad, you're going!" they grabbed his arm and pulled his coat over his shoulders. They pulled him out of his office and down the stairs. Aw, they took the stairs for him! He heart swells a little.

…

At least it had stopped raining when they walked over. Now, the sun was high in the sky and the clouds were boisterous blue. They were all laughing as they walked out of the small diner a few minutes away from their office building.

There was blonde girl walking over to them, a look of fiery determination plastered on her face. The second she started talking to Gale they all moved a little ways ahead of the pair. Gale knew they were eavesdropping, they clearly weren't out of ear shot.

"I knew you once." A blonde girl, young and beautiful, and so completely familiar said. He couldn't put his finger on, that part of her that reminded him of someone. She had her hand, all slim fingers and cold to the touch, resting familiarly against his arm. The odd thing about this, and the part of that scared Gale the most, was that it felt normal and right. He, too, felt like he knew her, but he did not. He would've most definitely remembered a face like that and she was far too young for him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you must be mistaken. I've never seen you a day in my life." He states quietly. She gives him a questioning look, and even he finds himself raking his brain for something, even the smallest bit that he knows her. He didn't find anything, causing a frown to grip his lips.

"No, sir, I know you." Her hand tightens on his forearm, her cold fingers leaching all the warmth out of his arm. He looks at her hand, so delicate and fragile, a pianist hand. His heart squeezes painfully at the memory of a loved one he wishes he didn't remember, someone whose hand looked exactly like that, someone whose hands touched him in a way that had Gale's head spinning.

Gale clears his throat and forces his eyes back up to the girl's powerful blue ones. "I –" but she doesn't let him finish.

"Gale – "

"How do you know my name?" he asks, startled. His eyes widen and his heart beats a little faster in his chest. The way she says his name made him what to throw up. This girl…she is…no, he can't go there. He can't.

"Gale," her hand gently cups his cheek and he finds himself leaning into it stupidly. God, no one has touched him like this in over a decade, not after her. Gale was an untouchable thing after her, so fragile and broken that he was like a glass tower that got demolished. No one wanted to be a part of that, "I can prove it."

"Then do." he whispers, his chest is so tight he felt like he can't breathe.

"In District 12, out in the woods, we made love for the first time. You were gentle and kept asking me if everything was alright," she laughs a little, "You looked so worried. You tried to hide it, you did, but your eyes gave you away. Afterwards, we lay in the high grass, wrapped around one another, as you whispered me stories about the constellations. You told me you loved me that night."

"Anyone could know that…" he was bewildered, but he almost felt like she was telling the truth. "Anyone could have told you that."

"But you know, you believe, that was me." Her other hand comes up to rest against his cheek, drawling him ever so closer, "Gale, it's me."

Was it real or was he reminiscing his reality?

They stare at one another for a long moment. Gale's eyes flicker over every inch of her face. Yes, he recognizes her now. She still had that small waist and slim hips, her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her upper one, and she smells the same. But…Madge…would be 32 now, and this girl doesn't look a day over 19.

He shakes his head and begins to repel, "No, no, you're _young_."

She draws him closer than ever, "I know it's hard to believe, but I was reincarnated."

"No!" he knows he must be ghostly white by now, he has to be. This was just too much. "Are you…are you her, uh, _our_ child?" a long pause… "She had a kid? She was pregnant?" he mutters his breath.

"No, I'm _Madge._ You have to believe me." He does…but he doesn't. He wants this to be real, he wants this to be real so bad it hurt him physically.

A little too loudly, "You have a scar on your butt that gets red when you shower! I told you it looked a cigarette once!" her eyes were desperate. His employees laughed a little. God, now they're all imagining the scar or his butt.

"I-uh-I'm-uh…I"

She grasps his shirt lapels and pulls him infinitely closer. Her lips, that tasted and felt the same as they did 19 years ago, were on his lips, moving in sync with his again. He felt a jolt of electricity run to his stomach like lightning like he always did when he kissed her. Gale has kissed many women who looked similar to Madge since the war, but no one felt like this. No one felt like his Madge.

He was on the brink of insanity. He _has_ to be to believe this young girl was his Madge, the one from the woods and the shower and the late nights in her bed when he crawled through her window to see her. The one that his mother swore at him was bad news, that it was too much of a risk to take. The one that made Gale feel human and normal. The one that lite Gale's skin on fire when she touched him, even if she didn't mean too. The one that made his heart beat a little faster and his thoughts and actions become less coherent and his hands a little more adventurous. This can't be her, but it felt some much like her that he was slowly believing the one thing that couldn't be true. This was Madge Undersee in his arms.

The peanut gallery cheers a little. Gale ignores them. All he could focus on was Madge's lips moving in time with his. Every sense revolves around her and he couldn't find it in himself to gain control again. She is here and she is his and that's all that matters.

When they break away, chests heaving together, Gale smiles. The peanut gallery goes nuts again and he almost flipped them off, but that would mean taking his hands off Madge. And to be honest, he was afraid if he let her go again she would never come back.

"Do you believe me?"

He shrugs for old time's sake. Madge swats his chest.

"I love you." She whisperes, Gale doesn't say it back. He's not sure if he really fully believes yet. She leans in close to him, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke, "Meet me here later without the peanut gallery." He nods and unwillingly pulls himself away from her.

The peanut gallery _did not_ shut up all the way back to the office. They asked who was the young chick he was "seeing?" They taunt him about the major PDA exhibit he put on for everyone to see.

"For 34, you still got it, boss!" his best columnist slaps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I always had it!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say boss."

…

After he gets back to work, Gale feels out of place, like he watching his life from an observation deck. Everything seems so out of place and disoriented, like he's drunk and get see straight. And, Christ, if he touches his lips one more time, Gale's gonna cut them off! It was like he was teenager again with his first love: _Oh God, I just kissed her and I'm so happy and blah, blah, blah, let me touch my lips a thousand times like "did this really happen?"_ To say in the least, Gale was disgusted with himself.

Before he knows it, his hand is coming down on the phone receiver and he's dialing a number he hasn't dialed in years. To be honest, he's not sure he has ever dialed this number.

She picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asks. Katniss Everdeen sounds like she always has, confident but unsure about everything.

"Hey," he breathes out, "It's me, Gale."

" _Hawthorne!?_ " she blurts out.

"How many Gale's do you know? Of course, Hawthorne!"

There is silence. No one speaks a word for a long moment, both taking in the moment they both never though was going to happen.

"Why are you calling?" Katniss whispers.

And Gale finds himself whispering too, "I'm confused…and scared I'm going insane."

She snorts and laughs for a moment, "Gale, you've always been a little insane. What's bothering you?"

"I think I saw Madge Undersee this afternoon…and I think I might have kissed her."

Dead. Silence. He's beginning to think she hung up on him.

"Kat?" he asks cautiously.

"You mean _the_ Madge Undersee? Like Mayor Undersee's daughter?"

Gale suddenly feels small and has the strong urge to hang the phone up. This is all a dream, he decides. He must have just fallen asleep at his desk and this is all a dream…But the flowers are still on his desk, mocking him. "Yes." He whispers.

She sucks in a large breath and he imagines her closing her eyes, just like he's doing now.

"She's been dead for years, Gale. 15 years now."

"I know." He whispers again. His stomach is dropping and he feels sick to his stomach. He also feels the grief of her death surfacing again, something he's buries so deep in his heart he doesn't even know how to find it. He never really had to the time to grieve and now as not the time to do it, but that sickening feeling was there again. Gale _hates_ that feeling. He had felt it for months after her death and the only thing that cleared his head was that metal gun in his hand. That's why he got so mentally attached to the war. Now, there was no gun, just a plastic red pen and a phone receiver in his hand.

After a long silence, she finally asks, "Are you sure?"

He sniffles loudly. Was he really getting emotional over this after 15 years?

"She said she's Madge. God," he screams, gripping his hair with so much force it hurt, "she doesn't even look a day over 19. She's _Madge_ though, she's…she's reincarnated or something she said. Katniss," he whines, desperation high in his voice, "Katniss, please tell me what to do."

"Do you believe her?"

He's taken aback by her statement. Does he believe the chick? Yes, absolutely. But is she even real? He has no idea anymore what's real and what's not. He feels like hijacked Peeta.

But when he answers, his heart doesn't have a question in the world, "Yes."

"Then believe it." She sounds more confident then she gives herself credit for. Back in 12, she was leaning against the wall like life got too heavy for her to carry on her shoulders.

"But what do you think?"

"Gale," she sighs, closing her eyes, "if you believe, I believe it."

"Okay." He says and Katniss hangs up the phone.

…

After work, Gale finds himself watching back to the place he saw Madge earlier. And, without a doubt, there was she was, leaning against the lamppost. She smiles broadly at him, all teeth, and he finds himself grinning back. She must notice that something is off, because he grabs both his hands instead of pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. She squeezes his sweaty hands tightly and nods toward the restaurant Gale ate lunch at.

"I know you already ate there today, but I'm starving. Do you mind eating there again?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't mind at all." She pulls him off toward the restaurant.

…

Gale doesn't know how he could let himself be so stupid. And damn was he stupid. He lays back with his head against the black silk of his pillow, his ebony hair spread out and lost in the sea of darkness. He was sweaty and naked and has Madge curled into his side. Earlier, he was questioning his sanity. Now he slept with her and can tell you one thing: he's definitely insane and his definitely stupid.

But it felt right. It did. It felt like all those years ago in the woods. Sparks were flying, the deed was gone, and the chemistry building each time they touched. It was mind blowing and perfect. And he is definitely sure this is Madge Undersee now. She still has the scar above her belly button from that time she nicked herself with one of Gale's hunting knives.

"You know that scar on your butt?"

"Mmmhmm." He glances down at her to look at her while she speaks and his fingers tangle into the mess that is her hair.

"Still looks like a cigarette." He chuckles and shakes his head, gluing his eyes to the ceiling.

They lay in silence for a long time and Gale enjoys the peaceful, comfortable silence that fills the air. Everything is where it was supposed to be, he _feels_ grounded for the first time in a long time. And that thrill, the buzzing under his skin, was back. He feels good.

"Gale?"

"Yes?"

"Would you have married me back in District 12?"

"No."

She climbs on top of his chest, her hips positioned over his stomach, "And why's that?"

Gale laughs again, "Ha, the peacekeepers would probably think it was false and your dad would have probably thought it was cheating you somehow, blackmailing you."

"My father liked you, admire you even." Gale shakes his head, "Really, he did. He still would."

"Mmm," he hums, "Maybe someday then."

And someday it was.


	28. Chapter 28: In the Major Leagues

**In the Major Leagues of Time Travel  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Denise's Birthday)**

 **A/N: This was for Denise's (lightning5 of tumblr) birthday a few weeks ago. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was their fifth life together. Everyone thought they shared way to many memories that seem to happen before their time, and they seem to know people that know longer existed, and why did every time they go to a costume party did Madge's 1920's flapper dress look _way to_ authentic? Well, that's because it was, not that anyone knew that. Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee met each other for the first time in 1810 at a local café.

Gale was a barely twenty-one and Madge was a scraping by at nineteen. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that went all the way to her ankles and fitted tightly to her torso. She had on a shiny gold necklace that gleamed in the sunlight streaking through the café's windows. Gale didn't know it then, but soon enough he'd find himself fighting with the other waiters and waitresses to have her table, even though his section was clearly across the room. But something about her made his fingers itch to know what she felt like under his fingers and made his heart long to be near her again.

At first, she only came on Sundays with her father and ill mother, but soon she would come in with a girl and a boy on Wednesday evenings. The three didn't do anything but sit and talk and drink root beer floats – which Gale made sure the chef put extra cherries on top – but sometimes he found her looking at him too. He would blush heavily every time and looking away frantically trying to regain his once cool composer, and quietly urging his table to need a few extra minutes so he could go back into the kitchen to hide until his blush went away.

Soon enough – after his boss said he could only work his section – she started requesting to sit at the very end booth that was grimy and always empty. Gale and Madge would always make eye contact first and both would looks away blushing. If it wasn't for that blonde boy that always came, her table would be in and out and Gale wouldn't have to stand there mortified by the blush that was clearly present on his cheeks.

One day, after he asked if they were ready for the bill, Madge decided to be bold. "Yeah, if that comes with date too." She had said. Gale blanched, yet _another_ blush creeping up his cheeks, and he stumbled over the word 'yes'.

During the middle of their first date, Gale knew he loved her. He kept it to himself in order to not scare her away. But now, in the park, it was _his_ time to be bold. As they were laughing and holding hands in the middle of the park, Gale's fingers tighten on hers and pulled her to his chest. She smiled widely at him with a look that said she clearly knew what he was about to do. He smiled too, and kissed her. It was the first of many, but it was the most important one of all.

Neither Madge, nor Gale, could tell you how it happened – this whole reincarnating thing. They weren't complaining, _definitely_ weren't complaining, but it was a freak thing. Now, in 2016, Madge was a locally known artist and Gale was a major league baseball player and they have two hundred and six magically years together.

Currently, Madge was sitting just behind home plate, admiring her fifth time around husband's ass in his baseball pants. Madge must admit his body (especially his ass) has only gotten better with age. Gale pulled the bat behind his head and squinted at the pitcher. She watches him breathe in deeply a few times and his eyes zero in on the small, white ball.

The pitcher releases, a few seconds later Gale's bat is hitting the wall straight into the outfield. Everyone is cheering and whooping and having a grand old time as Gale quickly makes his way to first, then second base. It was the bottom of the ninth inning and Gale's team was losing, but the crowd didn't seem to care, they were certain their home team would win. Madge, who was enlighten by the feeling of the hard chair underneath her and the wild vibe of the crowd, was sure Gale would win tonight too. (Well, to be honest, she knew Gale wasn't going to go home a loser, not when Madge promised what she did if he won.)

With one out left until the end of the game, Gale's best friend Thom was up to bat. They needed two more points to win. Madge's, alongside the entire team's, hearts were pounding violently in their chest. The pitch was release, a straight, hard fastball and she watched as the ball ricocheted off the bat, sending vibrations along Thom's arm.

Everyone squints at the ball, daring to dare that it was homerun. The crowds flings itself up with full body cheering and as the loaded bases make their way home. Gale's team piles out onto the field in celebration. Gale turns around, winking, points up a Madge and makes a very rude gesture.

The deed was done. The game was won. And they were finally settling into sleep when Gale rolls over to pull Madge against his chest. And just like every night for the past two hundred years, he whispers:

"I love you and I'll love in the next life."

* * *

 **A/N: tumblr account: smilerforyou**


	29. Chapter 29: The Hot Soccer Coach

**The Hot Soccer Coach**

 **A/N: Happy birthday, Jenn (jennycaakes)!**

* * *

The Panem High girls' soccer team was getting a new coach today. The other one wasn't very nice and half the girls would go home crying every day because of his tormenting and rude style of coaching. So when the girls caught wind of the new coach they had little flames of fear settle in their stomachs. Although, they never expected to get the spokesperson from tall, dark, and handsome.

The warm, summer air was _not_ helping. It made them sticky and gross and they could hardly focus on the direction the ball was being kicked because Mr. Tall, Dark, and Illegally Attractive's shirt was sticking to his perfectly chiseled chest and back. His cheeks were flamed red from the heat or maybe he was embarrassed, Madge couldn't tell but the way he kept pulling his shirt away from his flawlessly outlined abs might have something to do with the latter.

When he called for the first water break he walked over to the bleachers to introduce himself. He was late getting here on his first day (something Madge always thought looked bad) because his class ran late. Which might explain why he could be embarrassed because when he came he did look flustered. The gym teacher, Mrs. Oburst, started practice with 12 laps around the field (all the girls groaned at that) and warm up until he got there.

"Hi ladies." His voice was awfully quiet for a coach, but that might just be Madge's opinion. "I'm sorry I'm late for my first day. I know that looks bad, class ran over and I tried to get here as fast I could. I'm sorry. But because of my class schedule I will be moving practice to 3:30 from now on. I hope that's okay and if it isn't you're out of luck. Sorry not sorry." He smirked and Madge could have sworn she saw girls about pass out and she could bet you $500 that the busty, blonde girl in the back just pushed her boobs up trying (and failing) to make her boobs look good in a sports bra. Sorry Blondie, you look like the rest of us – uni-boob.

"I'm Gale, by the way. You can call me Coach, Coach Hawthorne, Coach Gale, whatever."

"Can we call you sex on legs, too?" a girl muttered. A freshmen that Madge doesn't know.

Blondie, of course, added, "Can we get in your pants too, there sexy?" the girls laugh, some nervously, others blatantly. An adorable blush spread across Gale's – sorry _Coach Hawthorne_ – chest and cheeks.

He laughed and playfully pointed at the two, "No!" Madge likes him a little bit more now that he isn't flirting back with the girls like the last coach (part of the reason he got fired….if you catch wind of what she's saying…).

After their short introduction and more sexual comments they begin to actually practice soccer. Today he's accessing where they are at and what needs to be fixed and improved. With the illegally hot coach standing in the corner of the field they probably look like a bunch of bumbling idiots that need _major_ help. Yeah, they need help to _not_ daydream about him and his glorious body.

"Alright," Gale claps his hands together and rubs them together, his clipboard long forgotten on the bench across the field. "I'll see you all tomorrow, 3:30, and we're going to work on defense first, then offense. Okay?" Madge watches his butt as he goes around the circle of sweaty girls handing out papers with contact information on it. What? Got a problem? She's a teenage girl, she can't help it! He does have a nice ass, small and barely there, but nice.

You could hear the highway traffic across town for as quiet as it got when they watched him run across the field to grab his clipboard so he could have their contact information. The girls quickly fill in the sheet so they can go home and shower and gossip to their moms' how hot the new guy is. Madge just wants to get home, take a lukewarm shower, eat some damn cheerios, and see her parents.

Madge throws her gym bag and backpack into the trunk before hopping into the passenger seat of her mom's red Porsche. The air conditioning was on full blast and she was in heaven for a moment as she wiped up her sweaty neck with a _Wendy's_ napkin from the glove box.

"Hey honey, how was practice?"

"Hot! Oh, and we got a new coach." She was too busy being unladylike and wiping her armpits with another napkin, this time from _Panera Bread_ , to notice her mom squinting out the window to admire the coach.

"Man, that guy knows how to wear a pair of jeans. Is he a new student?" her eyes travel the path Coach Hawthorne is taking to his beat up red pickup. She's ogling him with no intention to be ashamed of it. You can look, you just can't touch.

"Who?" catching the direction of her eyes… "Oh God! Mom! No! That's the new coach. Coach Hawthorne. Aw gross, mom, now every time I look at him I'll hear that comment! Gross!"

"Oh that's the new guy, there was a thing about him on the school website. Something about him being super smart and a good soccer player. Hey!" her eyes light up with joy, "At least I'll enjoy soccer a little more. It will be much more interesting watching him running the sidelines!"

Madge shakes her head as the red pickup drives past them. He sticks his hands out the window and Mrs. Undersee smiles brightly and waves. He dips his head and Madge and her mom pull out behind him.

"Wanna follow him, see where he lives?" Mrs. Undersee offers. _God, it's like_ she's _the one in High School._

"Mom, no!"

"I want too, who knows maybe you guys will develop a relationship."

"Mom," Madge whines, "He's older than me and _he's my soccer coach._ "

"Fine, fine."'

They drive home.

…

It's been a month into the school year and they finally have their first game. Coach Hawthorne turned out to be worth something and has taught the girls a lot and has even helped some of the girls prepare for college next year. Madge likes him…not…not in _that_ way. In a way she likes her math teacher for her skills not…you know… _not that way._ Or so she keeps telling herself.

On the bus ride over the girls spit out question after question for him to answer. About 15 minutes into the bus ride he closes his physics book and turns so he's facing the aisle. I guess he finally realized he's not going to get any work done with these girls, Madge thinks.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Blondie says, pushes her chest out. Madge and some of Madge's friends on the team have noticed that she started wearing non patted bras to practice just in case it got cold. Always wants the center of attention.

"No, I do not."

Several girls light up in joy, even Madge if she's being honest about the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Blondie moves closer to him and rests her hand on his knee. He looks at it and you can see the wheels turning in his head of whether or not he should ignore her hand or push it off. He shakes it off and her hand fall limp between them.

"Are you looking for one?" Gale can swear he can hear Miss Madge Undersee's eyes rolling in her head at the comment. He must agree that Miss Underwood is trying too hard to constantly be sexy. He should have said yes to the girlfriend thing and played it off. Fabricated some elaborate story together of a longtime girlfriend of 3 years and they are thinking of moving in together thing, one of his majors is journalism after all.

"No." his eyes flicker to Madge for a quick second to see what she thought of it. He can't deny the mass of butterflies flying around in his stomach every day; especially today after her arm brushed his when she got on the bus. He knows she didn't mean it and was just trying to get her bag through the aisle but his stomach still hasn't calmed down yet. He's been trying to brush off the feelings as nerves about the upcoming game but he can't deny that she makes him feel _something_. _Something_ so special that it's palpable and insensible. Thom, his best friend, got it out of him just last night after a few drinks and a hard day at school. And ever since then she's been on his mind and he ached to see her once again. He knows it's stupid and wrong and he _knows_ that. _God,_ he _knows_ that. And because of that he doesn't plan to act on it, despite Thom's taunting that maybe he should after the season is done.

"What's your major?" Madge pipes up.

He's grateful for getting them off of the topic of his awful love life.

"I have a double major. One is in Journalism, minoring in music production. And the other is Physically Engineering and minoring in architecture."

"Hmm, writing and engineering don't usually go together." He laughs and she lets out air through her nose.

"No, I suppose not, but backup plans are always nice to have."

She nods a few times, processing this. And the girls goes back to drilling him with relationship questions – _What do you see in a girl…what do you look for in a girl…number one thing they have to have…do you drink (he's not old enough so Thom buys the drinks but he doesn't tell them that)…how old is too old to date… (and of course) how old is too young to date (he doesn't answer that)?_

Gale is only a freshman in college and is only 2 years older than Madge, and yes he's looked. He wants to get to know Madge but he knows that he shouldn't. So he tells the girls that he has to do homework and they should too just to resist the temptation of getting to know Madge just a little bit more.

…

The girls' won their first game by one point, but that's okay because they still won the prize Coach offered them if they win. If they won their first game he would take them to his next college soccer game – which happens to be tomorrow. He's hoping Madge can come because he wants to impress her. She obviously likes soccer, as does he, so he's hoping it will win his way a little bit closer to her.

On the bus ride home they're all texting their parents to see if they can go this weekend. Gale already had Thom, who's also on the team, buy the tickets. Gale expected no less than the girls' to win. Everyone confirms they can go but Madge. Her father is picking her up tonight and would like to get more information on the game before he permits his only daughter to go. Madge prays she can. She wants to see how Gale plays on an elite soccer team. His school – NYU (New York University) – has one of the best soccer teams in the country and it's hard to get in already but to get on the team is even harder. If Gale can make it then that makes him tall, dark, and handsome; smart, a great soccer player, coach, and even hotter than usual.

When he looks back they catch eyes. He must have felt her fire searing stare on the back on his shoulder. Her phone lights up with a text message. From none other than the guy in front of her.

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Is everything okay? Do you need to talk to someone? You've been awfully quiet since the win.**

 **Madge Undersee:  
No, I'm fine. Sorry for staring I was just daydreaming. I didn't mean to freak you out.**

Madge sinks lower in her seat and turns the brightness lower on her phone. Her eyes flicker to him as his phone screen lights up with her message, another time it buzzes. He looks at the other person's first. Jealousy rises in the back of Madge's throat. _Did someone else see her texting him? Are they texting him now? And he answered them back first!_

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Okay, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I'll listen. **(She watches his fingers hover over the send button but goes back to typing) **I'd do it for any of you girls.**

 **Madge Undersee:  
** (Although a little crestfallen) **Thank you, but I'm totally fine**

Madge knows she's lying to herself. She hates that he added the last part. She hated it even more of the idea of admitting she wished it was only for her. _But the hovering? Don't get too hopeful, Madge_ , she thinks.

The bus ride is a long one so when her phone lights up again 15 minutes later she expects it to be Katniss or Delly or even Peeta in the back of the bus, _not_ Gale Hawthorne. She can't help but feel scandalous for texting her coach when she's so obviously around other peers or even at all! And she has a love/hate relationship with the tingle in her stomach every time his name pops up.

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
So what's up?**

 **Madge Undersee:  
Oh you know, the usual, making fire balls appear out of my palms and training my pet fire breathing dragon to stop burning me inside my book bag. **

(She can see him laugh as he reads it, she does a little mental victory dance)

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
The usual, huh? My life seems really boring against yours then.**

 **Madge Undersee:  
** (she has to ask, even if she doesn't want too)  
 **Are we even supposed to be doing this?**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
What? Texting?**

 **Madge Undersee:  
Yeah**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Probably not, why? Do you want me to stop…**

She sits, hunkered down, in her seat pondering this very question. She knows she should say yes because it's highly inappropriate and if she wants a single chance at going to that game tomorrow she should say yes. If her father _ever_ found out about this she would be dead, Gale would no longer be a soccer coach, and if Madge's dad got into this, Gale may not being going to NYU in the fall, and if worse comes to worse her dad might charge Gale as a sex offender and ruin his whole life. But it's High School and she's young…Isn't she supposed to make bad decisions and have some fun and what is scandalous texting without the fun and thrill of it?

So she replies:

 **Madge Undersee:  
No**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Phew! I thought you might say yes and I was hoping you feel asleep back there instead of ignoring me! haha lol**

 **Madge Undersee:  
** (She laughs) **You're too cute to stop texting…**

He sucks in a giant breath. His hearts racing and all he can think of is Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer saying I'm cute! She thinks I'm cute! And then taking off flying. Odd, he knows but he still thinks it. He even tells her so.

 **Madge Undersee:  
haha, dork**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Dorky can be cute too :( **

Just as she was going to reply back Delly Cartwright hops into her seat, Katniss across from them, Peeta sneaking in behind her by the window (he's the stat person).

"Who are you texting that has you smiling like that?" Delly asks, just about scaring the piss out of Madge. They all chuckle at her antics.

"No one." She replies

Delly goes for the kill and tries to snatch Madge's phone away from her but Madge shoves the damned thing in between her sweaty boobs so Delly won't even dare to go there.

"I will." Delly warns and Madge shakes her head.

"No you won't or I'll get Coach Hawthorne to get you all away from me for assaulting me on a school bus." She knows it's a close call to bring him up but she hopes her cheeks aren't flaming at the sound of his name passing her lips. All the while, Gale's chest burns with a beginning of a blush and his heart swells. He tries to act natural and pretend he's not listening to their conversation.

"Oh whatever. I'm sure he'd like to pull your ass up there to sit next to him." Peeta jokes.

"Why do you say that?" Madge panics for a moment and hopes no one picks up on her panicked tone.

"You're a knockout, Madge. He isn't blind." Peeta states it like it's obvious. _Yeah, obvious to everyone_ but _Madge Undersee,_ Gale thinks.

"Yeah, and he's a lot older than us…" she pleads.

"Only two years, you guys could date." Delly says.

"Um, he's in college and I'm in high school…"

"SO!" they all chorus.

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Does that really matter? That I'm in college and you're not? I'm only 19, you're 17**

He doesn't know what was brought over him to send that text right in the middle of their conversation but he did. He had to know. And god, now her boobs are gonna jiggle because of that, but he doesn't know where she stuck her phone.

Madge reads in through the tiny gap she's made between her chest and shirt. _Of course it's him. He would listen…_

She tries and succeeds to type back a text and hide it from Delly and the others.

 **Madge Undersee:  
No! I'm just trying to get them off my back. It would look bad. You are my coach after all**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
Just tell me to stop whenever you want me too**

 **Madge Undersee:  
Maybe I never want you to stop ;)**

 **Coach Hawthorne:  
I'm serious though…**

 **Madge Undersee:  
I know and so am I… ;)**

 **…**

Madge can go to the game. She was so happy she hugged her father _and_ Gale when she was told she could go. Right there in the middle of the parking lot where all the girls could see but she didn't care. Gale, unlike her father, was warm and inviting. He actually hugged her back tightly for the quick second that he could and Madge tried to stay against his firm chest for as long a coach/player status would allow – which isn't very long to both of their disappointments.

…

Gale. Kicked. Ass.

Gale is so uber excited that he did well and could impress Madge that he and Thom (whose is such a big supporter of the relationship) did happy dances in the showers. When both boys were clad in fresh, clean clothing they hugged and smacked each other's backs. The other schools and teams were coming in and out of the locker rooms. The boys all laughed every time a tour guide had to yell in "All clear?" which basically was a kind way to say "is your junk put away?"

Most of the boys were in various styles of jeans and shoes (another way to say their have no shirts on). They always do this; ya know to see the women swoon over their chiseled physiques. Gale did it mostly for Madge's benefits. And it worked, their eyes caught immediately when she entered the locker room, her breath catching in her chest at the sight of his bare chest.

Gale was laying against Thom's knee with his laptop prompted on his thighs, the button and zipper on his jeans were undone. He arched his back and stretched even though he didn't have to just so he could flex his muscles for Madge to see them ripple against his lean figure. When he was done showing off he looked at her and when the tour guide pointed to something on the wall and everyone but Madge on the tour looked away he winked to let her know he did it for her. Her face broke out in a bright red blush as she quickly looked away from his beautiful figure.

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't flirt with him in front of everyone. She wanted to tell him good job but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She turns her attention to the wall of achievements, trying to pay attention anyways. She can feel his eyes on her every once in a while but she knows he has a big paper due on Monday so she supposes the keyboard clicks are from his long and skinny fingers typing feverishly against the keyboard. Something for his English comp class but it had to do with the scientific fact of black holes. She didn't understand why his English teacher cared so much about black holes but whatever; it wasn't her grade that depended on black hole creative stories.

The group ran out of time fast. They had to leave the amazing soccer boys in their locker room for another group to come in, but don't worry Madge will get her chance to see the locker room again in about 30 – 60 minutes.

Outside the tour guide took them around the bend towards the merchandise. You could, like football, buy your favorite players jersey numbers and wear it with pride. Madge considering buying Gale's – _Coach's,_ she had to keep correcting herself – jersey number – number 22. She refrained from doing so because she didn't want the other girls to catch on. Even if she did they would probably think she had a crush on him and try to ruin it for her.

She must have been staring too long because Katniss slides up to her and whispers in her ear, "You know, our families are pretty tight – longtime family friends – I could probably get you one of his old practice jerseys, if you want." Her voice was so low that only the two of them knew that Katniss ever said a word. Madge's eyes widen in fear that Katniss figured it out. "Peeta." She whispered. _Of course Peeta would figure it out and tell Katniss Oblivious to Everything Everdeen. Damn Peeta, he can't keep anything quiet from Katniss._ Ever since Katniss and Peeta started dating at the end of last year they have been joined at the hip since then. Madge loved their relationship and thought it was cute but after a while the no secrets allowed on Peeta's side gets old fast!

 _Argh!_ Madge's thinks, she knows she wants one. It would smell like him and everything instead of this new $25 jersey that would smell like shit until she washed it.

"Just think about it, if you don't then I won't. And if you want to spend a crap ton of money on a stupid jersey that he's never touch then go ahead, it's not like half the team hasn't bought one already." That's when Madge notices that Katniss is right. Half the team is buying Gale's jersey and others. Almost every girl on the team has the number 22 jersey and the number 32 jersey – Thom's (Gale's BFF's) jersey. They are both good looking.

Thom has shaggy; similar to Gale's but shorter, hazel brown hair with gray eyes likes Gale's. But unlike Gale's whose are like storm clouds about to burst, Thom's are like ashy smoke after a volcanic eruption. Both beautiful but deadly. Thom is wider than Gale, but most average people are. Gale is like a stick! Muscle and bone and skin is all that makes up that boy! Thom has the perfect width of shoulders and a small waist, powerful legs (obviously), and a hairless face. His cheekbones are perfectly curved and stick out just enough but not too much. Both Gale and Thom have similar facial structure but Gale's cheekbones and jawline are more prominent but in a good way, just like Thom has softer features in a good way. Salt and pepper in a way – both good in their respected places. But both are clearly knockouts.

At the same bend of the stadium, are roses. You can buy one and wrap a note around it to give to a specific player. Madge aches to buy one but is nervous that someone will read what she writes. There is a lot of things to give to the player on both teams. They have violet roses for NYU and white roses with a painted blue trim for Baruch College. Madge excuses herself to falsely use the restroom but is really going to buy flowers at the table she saw closer to the locker rooms.

"One violet rose please." She says sweetly.

"Would you like a note to go with it too?" the sell's clerk ask.

"Yes please."

"Here you go, and here's a pen too."

It's a purple colored pen nonetheless. And she can see the Azul blue pens in another container for the other team.

Madge is struck dumb of what to write. They aren't dating so she can't write love Madge at the end. And they are exactly publically renowned friends. They are private and she wants to make the note private but she doesn't know what to say.

Meanwhile, inside the locker rooms, the boys studiously ignore the visitors until the first group comes back in.

"So the blonde chick is the girl you _never_ seem to shut up about?" Eric, the goalie, asks while rolling his eyes.

Gale takes a deep breath and nods. _Here comes the taunting…_ he thinks.

"She's a pretty little thing _and like soccer_. Bonus!" someone says behind the opened wooden shelves where they keep their bags in. Everyone laughs.

The said person comes around the corner of the shelves – Luke – and says: "And don't think we didn't see you showing off those muscles." He swoops down and jiggles Gale's abdomen. Gale laughs and rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed off. Just got to give her something else to stay for." He winks at the guys and gestures to his lean body. It's no secret among the group that Gale hasn't dated in years after his last girlfriend. They know she took her toll on him after she was murdered outside the front steps of her house, two apartment buildings away from Gale's apartment building. And they _all_ agree that the cop was stupid to tell Gale that if he showed up two minutes earlier he could have saved her. Thom, who's been friends with Gale since Gale moved to the United States, has told the team (when Gale wasn't around) that he became a lot quieter, not as happy, since her death. It was Thom who told the team about Madge Undersee before Gale even had the chance. They're like a big family – the team. They all tease and pick on one another and blurt things out the others don't want them too, just like Gale's siblings at home.

The team is all really incredibly happy that Gale's actually getting back out there. They have noticed that extra pop in his step, him _actually_ wearing cologne from his sister, and _is actually_ trying to look nicer – hence why he has taken to wearing jeans (which he hates but looks astonishing in) instead of sweatpants (which are like his babies, besides his guitars, phone, laptop, and his baby sister Posy). He needs this, the happiness and the thrill of dating again.

"No there's not." Thom says, eyeing the guys to know he means business. Thom is a big supporter of this relationship because it's the first girl that Gale has own _any_ interest in since high school. She died at the beginning of junior year and he hasn't been the same yet. Thom knows that Gale "doesn't" plan on acting on his feelings but after today, the happy dance, the hug, _and_ the flirtatious flexing…Thom's not so sure _Gale_ remembers his _own_ plan.

At this moment the second round of groups come in to question anything they want to the guys. The guys always laugh around the weird or stupid questions but after a while it is tiring to _constantly_ answer questions.

"How many of you guys know you are actual hot?" one girl questions as the tour guide passes out the roses from this group. Gale receives 6 and Thom 5. Most of the team receives something, even if it is from their parents. It's only a few dollars a rose so Gale's family set up an account so he always gets one from them at all home games. Also, Thom and Gale are the closes on the team so they get each other one at all games and pretend to act like sweethearts. Just something funny after an exhilarating but exhausting game of soccer.

Some raise their hands, Thom included. Gale doesn't because he doesn't care what he looks like but good genes are on his side and he won't lie about that. They laugh like howling idiots but no one seems to mind.

The groups come in and out for about an hour. Madge's group is second to last but end up going last because of how many of them were still buying roses and jerseys.

When Madge comes back in she looks more gorgeous than before in the harsh lighting. Her hair may have a duller color in here but the blush on her cheeks is clearly present. Gale likes it when she blushes a real one, not a hot and sweaty need-a-drink blush from the heat on the soccer field. Like now, every time they catch the other's gaze her blush spreads even brighter and further up her forehead, anymore and it will hit her hairline.

Gale is passed about 11 roses. The one that sticks out the most is the one that says _Sincerely Madge._ It's like his eyes are drawn to all things her. She never seems to leave the back of his head or thoughts and apparently eye sight too. _If only I was in high school again, then this would be so much easier._

 _At least you weren't in a 'black hole' today. Sincerely, Madge._

Gale bites his tongue not to laugh at her reference to his English paper. She would remember that but then again not every day does someone have to write a paper on black holes. He can't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

He looks up with hooded eyes under his lashes, he mouths 'thank you' to her. That blush from earlier finally reached her hairline. He bites his lip to hold in the burst of laughter on the tip of his tongue. They just hope no one saw.

They're hopes are ruin because Blondie saw the moment between the two. Ms. Underwood already has plans to get rid of Madge in her plans to bed the coach. A smirk appears on Blondie's face and Gale's stomach sinks and his face goes pale. He tries and failed to keep his normal color but he knows that Underwood would go to no ends to get what she wants. He doesn't want Madge to get in trouble and he's grown to like coaching the girls. _God, this whole situation is coming undone. This whole thing between Madge and I is becoming out of control! It's as bad as a teacher dating a student!_ Gale begins to panic and finds another person sent him a flower and mouths thank you, hoping against reality that it works and it looks like he's doing it for everyone and not just Madge. Blondie isn't stupid though.

…

The next practice Blondie (Ms. Underwood) has decided to put her plan into motion. The second every girl is out on the field and so is Coach; she exits, in full practice uniform, to the field. When she is inches from him she calls out "Mr. Hawthorne!" in a high pitched voice and before he can even finish 'it's coach' her hand has slid up his right cheek and has her last two fingers hooked under his chin. She pulls his lips towards hers in a swift motion. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to pull him slowly to her or fast. She went with the latter so he didn't have time to decide.

His lips are warm and soft and inviting on hers. The heat radiating off her makes her want to undo his buckle and zipper but as her free hand goes there he's 10 feet away from her in a millisecond.

"What the hell was that!?" he yells. His cheeks are red with embarrassment and anger. How dare she do that to him? He could lose his job! He could go to jail! What was she thinking!? That's right, she wasn't. She was acting on jealousy and hurt because he showed more interesting in the category of feelings for Madge than her.

She inspects her nails like moments before was something that happened all the time. And maybe for her it did, but for him no and never with one of his players.

"Like you didn't want it." Her voice is monotone and her face is set in stone. She and he both know that her comment would be true if it was directed at herself.

"I did not, thank you. That was extremely inappropriate and uncalled for. Ms. Underwood, you do not do that. I could lose my job or even go to jail if I were caught doing that here. Ms. Underwood, I would have say you need to leave practice today. I can't have that happening on my field. You can come back tomorrow – no wait, come back when you fully understand what you did was wrong and why it was wrong. Until then, I do not want to see you here at practice. Please leave, Ms. Underwood." He points to the parking lot. He knows he should follow his own advice and not text or call Madge anymore but even if he knows it's logically, his heart won't let him. Damn it.

When she doesn't move he considers picking her up and carrying her to the parking lot. He won't because that would make the situation worse.

But when the principle comes storming on the field…

" _What in God's name is going on out here!?"_ his voice is so enraged the girls take a step back. Gale wishes he could too. "What happened here?"

Blondie, who hasn't moved either, says: "Coach Hawthorne kissed me!"

"What!?" Gale's voice is nothing short of surprised and filled with disbelief.

"Is this true, Mr. Hawthorne?" the principle's graze is condensing and scornfully. His hand goes inside his trouser pocket where his phone is located. Gale's heart rate spikes about a 1,000. He wouldn't. Not until he heard both sides of the story!

"No, of course not! I wouldn't do that."

"Girls?"

All of them look around at each other, which probably looks bad. This is the point where they pick who there more afraid of – Blondie or the principle.

The principle is harmless but Blondie's a bitch. And who answers first? Naturally, the girls that worship the ground Blondie walks on.

"He kissed her." The chorus in time together.

The principles eyes widen like he wasn't expecting it to be true. It isn't like Blondie's known for her virginity and modesty…

Gale looks like he's about to puke and pled the principle to believe him, at the same time.

"Please, I didn't do it. I swear I wouldn't!" seems like he goes with the latter.

"That's what a liar would say!" did anyone mention the principle isn't the greatest.

Gale narrows his eyes and look dead on at the principle, "It's also what a truthful person would say." His tone left tone room for arguing. The principle and Gale have a little standoff. "You wouldn't want to believe the wrong person, here, would you?" Gale has gone too far and he knows it the second the words leave his mouth.

"Get off my school property and you're lucky I don't call the cops, you dirty pig! Don't come back, you're fired!"

"Guess I'd rather have a boss who isn't so hotheaded anyways." Gale leaves with a smirk and maturely closes his car door softly and drives off.

"He didn't kiss her. She kissed him." Madge pipes up. A lot of other girls nod as well.

"You don't have to protect him, he's gone. And Ms. Underwood, ISS tomorrow, all day." Blondie looks offended that she got in trouble too. Madge finally sees sense why he sent Gale home and fired him. He didn't know who to believe and he couldn't have another coach like last year. But Madge was glad that Blondie got punished too.

The girls pack up their bags to leave.

"Do you want a ride home?" Katniss asks Madge.

"Isn't Peeta taking you home?" she questions in doubt.

"Yeah, but its Peeta. He'll take you home, he loves you. And he's your best friend!"

"Yeah sure, okay."

They head over to Peeta's shiny blue _Dodge Dart._ The car just screams Peeta and not just because there's flour and frosting stains all over the new interior. Madge thanks Peeta for the ride and Katniss stops her before she's completely out of the car.

"Madge!" she calls. She's rooting through her backpack. She pulls something purple from the bottom of her bag. "I didn't know if you wanted it but I got it anyways." She gives Madge a sad smile and folds the violet practice jersey in her hands.

Madge smiles, her day brightening a little. He does like her. She hopes that stays even after today's event.

"Thank you." She'll have to call him tonight, make sure everything all right.

…

He calls her before she does.

"Hey."

"Hey, I just needed someone to talk too, you came to mind first." Her heart skips a beat. She feels like she's about to explode.

"What about Thom?"

"Eh, he's out with his girlfriend. Probably fucking her. And I don't really want to talk to him about this. He couldn't help me here."

Madge's heart speeds up even more! How is she supposed to handle this!?

"So…about us…" he begins. All the glee from before vanished and just become nerves.

"Yeah…?"

There's silence on both lines of the phone. No words are spoken. Both seem to be holding their breath. The only sound comes from Gale's line. Madge suspects he's rolling over in his bed. She can hear swishing of the blankets hitting the phone. _Speaker?_ No, he's just covering his head with the blankets to block out the rest of the world.

"What about us?" she fills the silence. Her words laced with fear. It's so clearly obviously that if this conversation wasn't so tensed she'd slap herself in the forehead with all her might for her own stupidity.

"Um," more silence. Then a sound of a whine, "After today I…I just don't know."

"You don't know what?" _You don't know how you feel about me? You don't know if you ever felt anything for me? What, Gale, what? Please talk to me…_ but she doesn't say that.

He groans loudly over the phone, "After today made me think things through a little and I realized what we were doing, whatever it was that we were doing, was dangerous and stupid and inappropriate."

"Gale…" her voice is full of watery, unshed tears. He's breaking up with her without actually breaking up with her. Great.

"Madge let me finish."

"No!"

"Madge Undersee if you don't let me finish you'll never know how beautiful and smart and kind you are. You'll never know how much I _like_ you and that's a big deal to me. I haven't dated in years, not after… not after Emily. And…"

"Gale," she doesn't let him finish. She already has tears running down the side of her nose and spilling on the violet jersey she has on. _It smells like him,_ she realizes in that moment and it's like he's actually, physically there. "I like you, too, a lot." She lets out a breathy laugh directed at herself.

"Really?" he whispers hoarsely. She laughs again; she'll never understand how he doesn't think people like him with his good looks, illegally attractive abs, and a flawless butt. Not to mention the way his voice sounds in the morning that one time he _accidently_ called her. Or at least he "claims" it to be accidently. Either way, she doesn't care. She wishes she could hear that every day.

"Yes, Gale."

"I guess you can call me that since I'm not your coach anymore."

They both laugh a sad laugh. "I guess so." She whispers into the phone.

She hears a sniffle on the other end of the phone. And then another one. He lets out a breathy laugh, much like hers from earlier.

"You make me happy, Madge." She can hear he is crying. She doesn't understand why or how but her heart aches to hold him against her chest and comfort him. _Couldn't they be dating so she could make her mom let her drive the_ Porsche _to go see him? You know, just to go over to his apartment and it wouldn't seem wrong or inappropriate._ She'd even take the hell from Peeta if she couldn't take the Porsche and had to call him up for a ride.

"Are you okay?" she whispers. She doesn't want to directly call out his crying. And if she's wrong! She'd never live it down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sounds exhausted. "Do you want to maybe meet up somewhere?"

"Like now?" nothing short of surprised.

"Yeah now! I have some things to tell you if we're going to make this work." When there's silence he panicked and added on: "Nothing bad, just I think you need to hear some of my past before we go on. See if I'm for you. I want to do this right, Madge. I want to keep you safe."

She doesn't understand why he said he wanted to keep her safe. The only thing that comes to mind is drug deals and illegal activity but that doesn't seem like something Gale would do, but maybe, after all, she doesn't know him that well.

"Okay, the coffee shop right out of town towards the country club. You know where that is?" it should be a desolate coffee shop. Most people don't stop there because they're either going to the country club or back into town. Nothing much out there, to be honest.

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Meet me there."

…

They spend hours in the place. They spend the time talking about Gale and his past. He can't seem to stop the tears from flowing half way through and Madge pats the spot next to her. They're in the middle of the room against the wall in the booth. Most people can see and Gale knows they see him when they walk in. So when he slips into Madge's booth, not only does he feel safe and the tears are heavier but he's glad to be out of the street view.

He curls into Madge's side, his head on her shoulder and her hands in his ebony locks. He keeps on telling her the story of Emily and her death. He smiles through the good times and cries harder during the darker, deeper, deadly spots. Madge never knew he carried the burden of Emily's death on his shoulders. She never knew about Emily at all and she understands why he's telling her this. Not to make her jealous or anger but to simply let her in and silently ask if she can handle the broken mess of a boy that had to grow up too fast.

When he's done telling her his tale she merely answered, "Yes."

"Yes?" he gives her an adorable look of confusion.

"I'll take one boy with black hair and gray eyes. And a shot of boyfriend." She smiles at him and orders him like a latte.

He gives her a water laugh and wipes his eyes. "Who ever said I was gonna ask you?"

She raises her eyebrows. She has total confidence that he was going too. "You were using me?"

"Nope."

"Then you better hop too it, Easter Bunny." He rolls his eyes at her nickname.

"Madge," he tilts his head down, giving her the Flynn, from _Tangled_ , smolder. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She catches on quickly to the look he's giving her. _Tangled_ is Madge's favorite _Disney_ movie.

"You're lucky I don't have my frying pan."

…

It wasn't long until the evil Principle was caught using the school's credit card to pay for his apartment, his lady, his brand new TV, and his brand new dashing red Ferrari. The gym teacher demanded that the girls' soccer team get a coach stat because she didn't know what she was doing. The girls only won 75% of games because they only got so far in _Coach Hawthorne's training camp_ as he liked to call it.

So when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Madge's boyfriend shows up on the field the next day with pizza and _Mountain Dew_ the girls couldn't be happier. Madge and Gale kept a respectably distance when they ate their cold pizza because practice comes first you know. The refreshing taste of _Mountain Dew_ and the delicious taste of pizza, warm or cold – who cares! – that everyone is enjoying is when Blondie decides to apologize for kissing her coach and getting him fired. That ISS did more for her than a day in jail would. She understands now why she can't do that and she shouldn't act out of jealousy. Madge and Gale liked each other and he didn't like her and not everyone will, but she doesn't say that.

Madge and Gale aren't official yet among the crowd of teenagers but they are among the NYU soccer team. Madge is accepted as a sister among them and actually gets to spend time in the locker room after games, _not_ on tours, with the other girlfriends. And the best part of it all is that she gets to sit in Gale's lap, him in a pair of sweatpants (he doesn't care now that he has her even if the team will never let him live it down) and no shirt with him presses soft kisses to her shoulder as the guys share they crazy stories or even crazier weekend plans.

They probably won't become official to her team or school until after the season or maybe even a little after the season. They don't want to make Gale look bad now do they? No reason to have another "bad" coach like last year even if Gale's would just be a false representation of him. He's done the girls well.

Madge helps Gale clean up the boxes and empty 2 liters after practice. Their arms brush as they walk to the dumpsters. They share a smile and Gale kisses her forehead and squeezes her hand before they turn back to head around the school to the field. When they turn around there's a car horn honk and the familiar red _Porsche_ that Mrs. Undersee's blonde head it sticking out of.

"Mr. Hawthorne, I taught my daughter better than to be kissing by the dumpsters." She wages her finger at him in a playful manner. Mrs. Undersee likes Gale and loves to see how happy her only daughter is being with him. She would even trade her beloved _Porsche_ if it meant that her daughter would be this happy forever.

"My deepest apologies, ma'am. I wouldn't want that either for this beautiful, young lady. She's worth a little more than dirty, smelly dumpster kisses." Madge blushes her pretty blush that makes Gale melt a little, or maybe a lot. He may or may not go weak in the knees at the sight. But he'll never reveal the answer.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Mrs. Undersee winks in his direction as Madge hops in the back seat, talking about her gym bag. Mrs. Undersee taps none other than her pink and black duffle bag with Madge stitched into the top.

 _Forever the princess_ , Gale thinks, _forever my princess._

"You should come for dinner sometime." Mrs. Undersee says as she starts the car. "Bruce wants to meet you."

All the while, Madge is in the back seat making the cutting motion over her neck, mouthing no, no, no, you don't have to come.

"I'll think about it." He winks in Madge's direction. They say goodbye and Gale wants over to his clipboard and backpack on the bleachers before heading to his car.

Katniss is sitting in his passenger seat when he gets there. It's no surprised she's there, he has to take her home today. The Hawthorne's are invited over to the Everdeen's for dinner tonight and Gale isn't a fool. He isn't missing Mrs. Everdeen's food, it may not be a good as his mother's but his mother made cheesecake. Even if Mrs. Everdeen was a bad cook Gale would go for the cheesecake.

"Ready?"

"Yup." He buckles his seatbelt and pulls safely out of the school parking lot and made a beeline for the highway. "You and Madge make an adorable couple."

He groans, "Ugh! Not this again!" Of course Katniss, Peeta, and Delly know about them, they are best friends to Madge and Katniss is like family to Gale. Did anyone mention that when Gale came home that night from the coffee shop and told Thom he was literally so overjoyed he was actually jumping off the walls and on the couches and beds. Come on, the best friends _had_ to know! There was no doubt about it.

…

When Christmas rolls around and Gale is walking up the Undersee's walkway on Christmas Eve, he isn't nervous about meeting her family. He's already met Bruce (Mr. Undersee) and Arnold, the housekeeper. He isn't even nervous about the rest of her family being there. All he wants to do is give Madge her present and kiss her lips. And he can only hope she wants that too.

He rings the doorbell and Madge, in a snow white lace dress, appears in the doorway. She lets him in and walks around him. He swoops down and presses a lingering kiss to her lips, oddly tasting of m&m's rather than strawberries.

"Pretty dress." He whispers against her lips before pressing them to hers again. She kisses back feverishly, her hands grip his coat front.

"You didn't tell us you were dating Coach!" the team yelled out. Gale jumped a little and let out a exasperate breath against her lips before looking up. He didn't realize they were going to be here, he might have held off kissing her if he did.

Madge stare at his chest and when he looks down at her she's smiling softly. Not annoyed like him but happy. When she turns around and his shadow isn't covering her you can see the prettiest blush of them all appear on her face. She looks down and Gale takes her hand.

"Yes, we are." Out of the corner of his eye he catches her smirk, "And you can't have him!" her voice is vicious which causes him to look over at her. She's still smiling. Her smile isn't vicious or mean but teasing and sarcastic.

The girls all laugh and cheer for them.

Most surprising of them all, Blondie says, "Your secret's safe with us."

Gale's heart swells with new respect for her. "Thank you." He nods.

Madge turns her head up to look at him when she hears his voice. She squeezes his hand and gives him that look that can only be described as love. Something that, no matter how cold Gale is (he's a popsicle!), will always make him feel warm. And no matter how use to it he gets with that look it will never make the butterflies stop fluttering in his stomach, sometimes so much he's afraid he'll puke in happiness. Something he doesn't need to do right now. He doesn't want to get use to that look, though, he wants to see it and be surprised it there not just expect it to be. He wants that look to make him feel special and warm and loved. He wants her to always look at him with that look but only if she means it. He loves that look and he hopes she can see how much he loves her.

It's only been a short while between them but it couldn't have felt more right between them. He loves the thrill he gets with her, even if he makes him ride rollercoasters that he hates. And she loves that he's willing to put up with his fears long enough to go with her.

"Come on!" the girls yell as the head up the stairs, Madge dragging Gale behind her.

"Are you sure it's okay that I go up there?"

"Yes? I asked earlier."

The present he brought for Madge sits in his lap as they all sit in a circle. One of the girls points to it and he mentions it's for Madge.

He hands it to her.

"Should I wait for later."

"Sure, it's a box of condoms. We can break them in later." He winks at her but he's clearly being sarcastic.

She laughs and pushes his chest until he's leaning on one elbow. His other hand break the stiff bend of her elbow until her lips fall on his.

She laughs, "You're horrible you know that. And I think Thom would break those condoms in before you." She teases back.

"Oh most definitely, he would." Gale won't deny that he likes to take it slow, especially with Madge. He doesn't want to jump into anything and for things to spiral out of control like last time. No matter how many times Madge promises him it won't he doesn't want to take his chances, not that she wants to move any faster either.

"It's about the right size, the box I mean."

Gale laughs loudly and shakes his head. "I guess it is, but you shouldn't know that."

The girl shakes her head and grabs the present, shoving it at Madge. "Open it."

Madge's face burns bright red, she looks a Gale. He shrugs, she can open it whenever.

The box was deceiving to what was inside but not less important. Inside laid concert tickets to _Taylor Swift_ and VIP passes as well. Two tickets and two VIP passes. And $200 with a note wrap around it saying for dinner and t-shirts. Or whatever she wanted.

"I figured you and Peeta could go rock out to some _Taylor Swift_."

"Me and my bitch thank you." Peeta says as he and Katniss enter the room. "That's of course if you want me to go."

"Of course I want you go, Peeta. We've been planning this since the _RED_ tour came out! We're on _1989_ now, we're losing time!" then she turns to Gale, "Peeta's t-shirt on you too?" she gives him a playful look.

"Of course! I gave you money, if that includes a t-shirt for Peeta so be it."

She flings herself at Gale and hugs him, thanking him profusely.

"You're welcoming."

They remain hugging for a long time, neither of them wanting to let up. She loves the smell of his natural scent and the warmth radiating off him. And he loves to just have her in his arms. She thanks him another time for releasing him from his awkward position.

"What did you get him for Christmas?" Katniss' asks.

Madge tugs the gray sweatshirt Gale has on. The one coat he did not take off when he took off his winter peacoat.

"He said he wanted a sweatshirt so he got a sweatshirt."prisn

"Promise not to steal it this time?"

"Error. No promises can be made for your request."

He laughs and lightheartedly smacked her arm.

…

Gale and Madge were happy in their little bundle of blankets back in Gale and Thom's bachelor pad, as Thom calls it. Gale shook his head and muttered something like, "Apartment, just an apartment" before they curled up together in Gale's big, fluffy, cream color, oversized blanket his mom gave him when he moved out so he wouldn't get cold.

Thom and his girlfriend, Bristel, even stayed. They, too, curled up in another of Gale's big, fluffy, blue this time, oversized blanket that his mom gave him as a backup so he would never be cold. Thom popped in _Tangled_ , much to Madge's pleasure, before nestling in beside Bristel. They already had hot chocolate made and popcorn freshly popped from the microwave and Gale's cats, Pickle and Lightning, curled up under Gale's arm and leg.

Life was good and everyone in the room hoped it stayed that way. When Gale fell asleep, using Pickle as a pillow and Lightning as a foot warmer, Madge wished that she could do this every day. She wanted to fall asleep and wake beside Gale (even if her parents were gonna be pissed in the morning). She wanted to feel the heat radiate off him and keep the chills away and she wanted to explore new things with him whether it was traveling or other things she wanted to do it at their own pace.

And a few New Year's from that Christmas Eve she got her wish. He had asked her to move in with him, Thom, and Bristel that night under the stars that held so many promises.

And a few years later on June 23, he asked her marry him and she said yes. And a year later she was walking down the aisle in a gorgeous dress towards the most handsome guy in the world to say I do.


	30. Chapter 30: I Guess We'll Have to Share

**I Guess We'll Have to Share a Bed  
(Gale/Madge)  
(Hawtsee's Updated Birthday Fic)**

 **A/N: Hawtsee, girl, I hope this is** ** _way_** **better than the first one I wrote, because let's be honest it was crap. I didn't even like the first one! And since I'm finally on spring break and finally have time to write a new one, here you go! Better late than never!**

* * *

If Gale's day could get any shitter, he thinks he'd shit himself right there in the airport's shit, plastic chair that made his ass go numb hours ago. He's already surrounded by a bunch of horny college students that he was in charge of taking to Greece for a summer field trip for his class. There are many reasons as to way he could immediately list off how this day is shit, 1) there's a group of girls on this trip who won't stop _staring_ at his ass or making comments about his "beautiful, scruffy beard," 2) he's been sitting in this shitty plastic chair for 6 _hours_ now because the damn thunderstorm won't disappear, 3) he's already spent $15 on shitty, too expensive Starbuck coffee that wasn't anything like a good cup of Joe from his hometown's finest, 4) he has to time these damn kids when they go to bathroom to make sure they're not doing anything inappropriate (like come on, guys, he wasn't born yesterday), and 5) his beautiful wife that he hasn't seen in a month is all the way in New York in the sunshine and he's jealous as hell. Here he is in rainy Greece, and there Madge is in a bikini on the beach. _Ugh_.

 **Madge Hawthorne:**

 _Has it stopped raining?_

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 _In my damn dreams, Undersee. I'm withering away on shitty coffee and vending machine food that has enough calories and sugar in them to kill me just looking at it._

 **Madge Hawthorne:**

 _Hawthorne,* I'm a Hawthorne now, dork. We have a marriage license to prove it, babe. And oh, stop it. You won't die from eating one candy bar. You're turning into a health freak. Do you know how long it will be before your flight takes off? I miss you…_

Gale's heart pangs a little in his chest. _God_ , he missed her. His entire _body_ ached just thinking about her.

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 _I think I'm dying of Madge Deficit. WedMD says if don't take off soon I'm going to die a horrible slow death from the inside out. I miss you so much and I swear the rain is not stopping because it wants to me die right here in this shit chair._

 **Madge Undersee:**

 _Oh, stop it, you're being ridiculous._

 **Gale Hawthorne:**

 _Don't laugh at me! This is a very serious condition! Only one person in the world has this and it happens to be me! You should be weeping on the floor because I'm dying in Greece without my beautiful love!_

 **Madge Undersee:**

 _Oh, I'm weeping…_ truly _weeping, Gale. I got to go…drinks with the girls. I love you and miss you and GET HOME SOON BEFORE GALE DEFICIT KICKS IN!_

Gale smiles at his phone. He leans back deep into his chair, his head resting on the rim, sighing. "I'm going to go get more coffee." He says as he pops up.

"Damn, isn't that like your _fourth_ one!" one of his students shout after him.

"Don't judge me!"

"Too late, professor, I'm already judging! But hey! Pick me up a piece of lemon cake!"

"I'm not paying for you!" Kevin, the student, sighs and Gale smirks without looking back over his shoulder. Over the course of a month, Kevin has become his favorite students, by far. He's funny and light hearted and definitely excited to take Gale's class – which is like icing on the cake for Professor Hawthorne.

Gale ordered his crappy coffee and Kevin ordered his lemon cake (on Gale's ticket, of course). They made small talk and short, little Kevin made an offhand comment about Gale's wildly fast gait. They discussed the upcoming semester and Gale's class. But it wasn't until Kevin asked about Madge that Gale questioned his relationship with Kevin.

"How's your wife?"

Gale pauses and shallows quietly, "She's fine, warm in the sun." he laughs under his breath, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." But there was clearly a reason. Gale nudges Kevin, while he keeps his features nonchalant. "I'm serious, just small talk."

"Mmmhmm, sure."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Professor…but, I have to ask for the girls because they've been bothering since the beginning of this trip…You are married right?"

"Affirmative."

"Exclusively?"

"Another affirmative."

"So they have no chance?"

"Not at all," Gale laughs and shakes his head at Kevin and smirks at the blushing boy. Of course the girls put him up to this, Kevin was too easy to influence.

" _Thank God_ …" he sighs. Gale couldn't tell if it was because the barista handing Kevin his lemon cake or because Gale was off the market. Kevin moaned into his first bite of lemon cake and nearly melted to the floor.

"Get yourself together, man!" Gale chuckles as they begin to walk back to the waiting area just as the overhead speaker came on to tell that their flight was _finally_ boarding.

 _Yes,_ Gale thought, _I can finally go home to see Madge._

…

Madge stands by the escalators impatiently. She hasn't seen Gale in so long that she doesn't even know if she knows what his face looks like anymore! She hardly remembers what his abs feel like under her fingers, and that was saying a lot since her fingers visited there quite often. She bounces on the balls of her feet and stretches her neck to see over the sea parents' heads. Sometimes she hated being short. But Gale loved it.

"Who's your kid?" A parent beside her asks.

"Not kid, husband's the professor!"

" _Oh_ , I've heard a _lot_ about him!" the parent giggles beside her. Madge smirks. She was sure the mom had heard a lot about Madge's husband; especially the mom had a daughter. Madge wasn't blind to Gale's universal good looks, nor was she unaware of multitudes of girls who ogle her husband every semester. It annoyed Gale for the first month of every semester ("I should have been an early childhood educator instead of a college professor; the pay cut would have _so_ worth it!"). But Madge didn't mind showing a little more affection toward her husband for the first month of the semester to remind him that the pay grade was _so_ worth it.

Madge nearly screams in pure joy the second Gale's rugged good looks and scruffy beard that he _never_ grows out pops out of the terminal. A similar smile spreads across Gale's own face and Madge swoons like a teenager at the sight of it. His smile was the greatest thing Madge had ever seen in her life and it made the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She thought after marriage the butterflies would disappear, but they only become worst because she got to see a whole lot more of Gale that the butterflies liked just as much as she did.

Madge ran into Gale's arms and pulled him infinitely closer to her. Their ribs grinded against each other's painfully, but neither seemed to mind the pain. "I've missed you!" she whispered into his ear.

"God, I missed _you!_ " he says huskily into her ear, pulling her even tighter to his chest. He pulls back awkwardly to look at her without releasing his grip on her and smiles even boarder. God, how she lived for that smile.

"Shall we go home?"

"If home means the bedroom, and by bedroom I mean between the sheets." He winks at her. She swats at his chest.

"If I can wait that long." She winks and his mouth falls open.

"The taxis better quick for my girl!" he says before dragging her off toward baggage claim. So maybe he was annoyed by the long layover, but he was so damn happy to be home. He has been separated too long from his beautiful life and he was about to make up for all the lost time.

"I guess we'll have to share my bed."

" _Your_ bed! Jesus, I have been gone too long!" Madge smirks and smacks his butt.

"Then reclaim it."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks all for the comments, favs, and follows from Alwaysreading25, Gadgerlover, Daeb, bahjcb, calh, pharm555, kassyana, AprilSpirit, jehoel1990, and ElizabethandDarcy! Also anyone I missed! I love you all and thanks so much for reading and dealing with my sporadic, random updates!**


End file.
